


Daddy's Boy

by AchillesLament (11Mydesign11), You_Are_As_Alone_As_I_Am



Category: Blood and Chocolate (2007), Charlie Countryman (2013), Hannibal Extended Universe - Fandom
Genre: #JustFuckMeUp Fest, #WildDogs, #justfuckmeup2, Aiden is Sixteen years old, Aiden's father is a jerk, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Blow Jobs, Cheating, Cunnilingus, Daddy Issues, Daddy Kink, Dry Humping, F/M, Falling In Love, First Time Blow Jobs, Hannibal Extended Universe, Heterosexual Sex, Jealousy, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Minor Character Death, Mutual Masturbation, Mutual Pining, Not any of the main four characters, Possessive Behavior, Road Trips, Secret Relationship, Shower Sex, Slow Burn, Tagged Hannigram since its a rarepair, Teen Angst, Teen Crush, Underage Drinking, Underage Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vivian is Seventeen years old, We call this ship, but not too bad, but not too much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-11-30
Packaged: 2018-11-12 22:26:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 14
Words: 81,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11171352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/11Mydesign11/pseuds/AchillesLament, https://archiveofourown.org/users/You_Are_As_Alone_As_I_Am/pseuds/You_Are_As_Alone_As_I_Am
Summary: After dating Vivian for a few weeks, Aiden finally gets to meet his girlfriend's mom, Gabi and step-dad, Nigel. Will it go according to plan or will the sixteen year old get more than he's bargained for?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ~Our work for the #JustFuckMeUp Event by Hannibal Creative.  
> ~Beta'd by us  
> ~Please note we do NOT condone underage in real life, purely fiction. Also in Bucharest things are a bit different than in other countries. No disrespect intended but please read the tags.  
> ~Thank you for reading and please enjoy!

 

Aiden had been dating Vivian for a couple of weeks now, happy to be spending time with her, for many reasons really. One, was she beautiful and strong, older by a year but still sweet. Another was it got him out of the house and away from his asshole of a father. Frank was always yelling about something, drunk or high, going on about how Aiden wasn’t like him, how he should enlist in the armed forces, and quit that _artsy-fartsy_ shit. His words. The sixteen year old was just tired of hearing about it. He knew what he wanted to do, and that was draw, maybe travel one day or make a graphic novel.

The boy did well enough in school, he was smart, but his mouth often got him into trouble. That’s how he’d met Vivian. She’d helped clean up his wounds after he got into a scuffle with some testosterone-laden jock. Dumbass kid, Aiden had called him, and Matt was, but what he lacked in brains, he made up for in muscle and strength. Safe to say the sassy artist had a black eye for a while after that, which pissed Frank off even more. Still, Aiden was learning how to defend himself and he knew that one day, he would show his father he wasn’t weak or pathetic.

That aside, today he was heading over to his girlfriend’s house to study. It would be the first time he’d meet her parents. Apparently her mom had married some tough guy, a thug, it sounded like, which should be interesting. The boy was confident he could charm both Gabi as well as Vivian's step-dad, Nigel.

Walking up to the door, satchel slung over his grey t-shirt and jeans, Aiden put on his most charming smile, reminding himself to be polite and not mouthy, as was often the case. He knocked on the door three times and waited.

Nigel answered the door in a white wife-beater and black jeans, a beer in one hand and a cigarette dangling from his full lips. Some kid, about his stepdaughter’s age, was at the door. “Yeah?” he said, leaning in the doorway and staring at the young man. He knew he was probably staring a little too long, but he figured it would at least be good to intimidate him, and gave him a chance to check him out. _Fucking hot little thing,_ he thought to himself. The Romanian had always been a bit flexible with his sexuality. The young man’s long silky brown ringlets hung messily in his eyes, and when he pushed them out of his face nervously, Nigel was struck by how stunning those eyes were. A vivid bright blue, and framed in long, thick, dark lashes. The boy almost blushed and bit his lower lip, already a very tempting shade of cherry red.

Aiden momentarily forgot his words for a moment and just stood, blinking; he hadn't expected Nigel to look like _that_ \- muscular, full curved lips, an enticing patch of chest hair and those eyes. Fuck. Luckily, when his gf's step-dad spoke, it was enough to snap him out of his trance. The student put his smile back in place, brushing yet another errant curl from his big blue eyes as he held out his hand. The boy had dated girls, and even made out with a boy once, but that had been it, though no one knew about it apart from them. "Sorry," he said, swallowing and growing redder by the minute. "I'm Aiden, Sir. I'm here to study with Vivian. If that's okay, Sir?"   

The smirk deepened and Nigel stepped aside, leering at him. “Of course it’s fine with me. I’m Nigel, her stepfather. Come in,” he said. “Can I get you anything? Soda, beer?” he asked casually, taking a long drag on his smoke.

 _Beer?_ Aiden thought to himself, wondering if Nigel knew he wasn't eighteen, the legal drinking age in Romania, but maybe it was a test to see if he was a bad influence for his step-daughter. "A soda would be nice, thank you," he answered, walking in and looking around as he licked his lips. He needed to stop staring at the handsome older man. It would be horrible to get a boner before even talking to his girlfriend. "Nice place you have."

Of course Nigel was aware the boy was at least Vivian’s age, but he couldn’t help but ask. He felt himself getting half-hard just looking at Aiden, so he figured he’d better call his step-daughter downstairs and go get some air before it got any worse. “Viv!!! You have a friend here!” he yelled up the stairs.

The blonde came running down the stairs, pausing to slide down a portion and skip off the sides of the wall before she finally bounced over to Aiden. “God, do you have to yell, Nigel? Hi, Aiden,” she smiled shyly.

“How the fuck else are you supposed to hear me?”

Vivian sighed and pulled her black hoody over her head, glaring at the big man sullenly. “Bye, _Nigel_ ,” she said sarcastically. “Come on Aiden, come Up to my room.” She grabbed Aiden’s hand to lead him upstairs.

“Leave the fuckin door open, Viv,” Nigel called after her in a sarcastic voice. He ambled outside the the patio to finish his smoke. _Well, the fucking girl took care of the half-boner, that’s for sure, little smartass,_ he thought to himself.

"Hey blonde girl," Aiden grinned, having coined that nickname for her when he'd sought her out after she'd helped with his wounds a few weeks ago. He moved in to hug and greet her properly now that they were alone. "Sounds like you're not too fond of your step-dad."

Aiden couldn't stop thinking about Nigel, but he was happy to be with his beautiful girlfriend nonetheless, so he focused on her and sat his satchel down on her bed. "Oh and is your mom home too or just... _him_?"

Vivian tipped the door just slightly closed, open a crack. “Mom’s at her friend’s house practicing for a show on Sunday. So just him. It’s just us a lot because of symphony season,” she huffed and sat on her bed cross-legged, pulling her hood off finally.

Aiden looked at her legs, and up, trailing her delicate curves to the beautiful face that had been hidden till now. "Ok, well, think I saw him goin' out to smoke, so maybe he'll leave us be," he chuckled and sat down next to her. Though he really wasn't sure if he did want Nigel to leave them be. Either way, he moved his face near her's and gave her a coy smirk, brushing her silky hair from her shoulder. "Guess we should study now, huh?"

Vivian felt a blush warming her cheeks at her _very_ cute boyfriend’s proximity. He was a year younger than her, but he was the handsomest boy in school, and they’d only been dating a few weeks and still not done anything but kiss. Of course now that he was looking at her like that, it was all she could think about. “I guess we should,” she said quietly, a little smile quirking up the ends of her lips.

The boy leaned in and kissed that smirk from her lips, softly, leaning back afterwards. "Alright, if you insist," he grinned, mischievously, and turned around, stretching a bit to get to his satchel. It made his shirt rise, revealing taut muscle and smooth skin. Honestly, he wanted to just make out and skip the studying, especially with how hot and bothered Nigel had made him. "Math or English?"

Vivian stared at the exposed sliver of skin at his belly and it made her wriggle. They really did need to study though, and she knew Aiden had a tendency to get distracted. “If we get through this studying quickly maybe there’ll be time,” she said softly. “English.”

Aiden pulled out the English book and made a playful face at her as he sat up. "Ok, it's a deal," he decided, and cracked open the book.

After a half hour of studying, the boy closed the book and flopped back onto the bed with a huff. "I think we're finished, but I need to go pee first. Where's your bathroom?"

Vivian flipped her long blonde hair over her shoulder and batted her eyes at him. “It’s just down the hall, on the left,” she grinned. She picked up her books and stood to stretch, walking over to the window to look out. Mom still wasn’t home.

Aiden walked over to Vivian and wrapped his arms around her waist from behind, kissing her cheek. "Thanks, I'll be right back," he smiled and then let her go to pad out into the hall.

The boy went inside and pulled out his pink cock, which was half-hard from feeling the warmth of his girlfriend's ass against it. He managed not to make a mess, and once he shook it, he lingered, tugging again, and then again, licking his lips as one hand pressed against the wall in front of him.

Gabi still wasn’t home and Nigel was tired. He was upstairs and went down the hall to the bathroom, pushing against in and entering. As he did, his mouth opened in surprise to see Aiden there, leaning against the wall and stroking himself. “Well, fuck,” he uttered, not moving to leave immediately and instead pausing to watch with a little grin. “Hmmm. Sorry, darling,” he finally said, amber eyes flickering up to Aiden’s innocent face, flushed and dewy with sweat.

Aiden's eyes flew open at the voice, and he froze, hand still around his fully hard little pink cock. It wasn't as small as most boys his age, but nowhere near that of a grown man's. "I..." he said, not sure what to do; he should probably remove his hand from his dick, but the way Nigel was looking at him, that grin and how he'd called him 'darling', excited the youngster. "It's ok..." he said, his voice squeaking a bit from the beginnings of puberty. He realized then that he was moving his hand again, along his shaft, slowly, eyeing the muscles of the older man's arms, up to his lips before he had sense to finally stop. "I didn't mean to...I- um, I'm sorry, Sir."

Nigel paused, looking behind him down the hall, his heart racing at how very wrong this was. He turned back towards Aiden and licked his own plush lips, eyes roving rather hungrily up the boy’s body and over his cock, before finally moving back up to his face. “No need to apologize, gorgeous. You gotta do what you gotta do, I understand. Hmmmm. Well, I should let you, I’ll...I’ll use the master bath,” he said, lingering far longer than could ever be deemed appropriate, casting one last look at Aiden before he left. Now, he was going to have to go take care of himself, his erection visible through his tight jeans as he turned to go.

Before Aiden could reply, Nigel was gone but the boy caught sight of the Romanian's erection and it left a lasting impression. Did he want him too? Why else would he be hard, unless that was just something that happened with older men. The boy couldn't be sure but either way his balls were aching so he continued what he'd started. He closed his eyes, and thought about Vivian, but that quickly shifted to Nigel, walking over to him in the bathroom and pressing him against the wall, kissing his lips roughly finally descending down to take his little prick into his mouth. "Fuck-" he breathed out, quiet and sudden, hot ropes of come splashing over his knuckles and dripping into the toilet as he shuddered. Panting, he wiped up the drops that had spilled and tucked his cock, flushing the toilet and going back out.

"Hey," Aiden smiled, but flushed as he rentered his girlfriend's room. "So where were we?"

Vivian had, while Aiden was in the bathroom, opened the bedroom window a bit, as she was feeling too warm. She tugged self-consciously on the straps of her tank top and smiled bashfully as she walked up to him, noticing the pink in his cheeks. Standing on her tiptoes, she kissed him, pulling him closer to the wall. “I saw Nigel walk by, but I think he went back downstairs, and my Mom isn’t home yet,” she whispered 

It didn't take Aiden long to become aroused again, though he wasn't hard yet. He hooked his arm around her small waist and slipped his tongue into her mouth, his other hand going into her hair as he pressed her against the wall. With his eyes closed, once again, he thought of Nigel, and found he was kissing her more passionately, rolling his hips into her soft lean body. "Mm...good," he moaned, quietly, and dipped back into her mouth hungrily. It was as heated as he'd gotten, which was evident by the hand that had slipped down to her supple tight ass.

It was far bolder than Aiden had been before, and the teenager felt her body respond to him eagerly. She suckled his tongue and arched against him, thighs parting around his leg as he had her in his arms, his hands wandering up and down her curves. “God, what’s...what’s gotten into you? I-I mean, I like it,” she asked when he finally pulled away to gasp for air.

Aiden blushed, knowing exactly what-- _who_ , it was but he couldn't say that. He looked at her with a hooded gaze and licked his lips. "It's just...sorry if it's too much," he said, his tone husky. "You're just so damned beautiful and we're here, _alone_ , in your room. I've never been in here before, much less your house." He cupped her face, and kissed her again, softly. "We can stop if you want, Viv."

Vivian ran her smaller hands down the front of Aiden’s lithe body, hesitant and uncertain, stopping before reaching his waist. “We can’t...we can’t do too much with Nigel home and mom could be back any minute, but I don’t _want_ to stop…” she leaned into him with an eager sigh.

"S'ok," Aiden smiled and kissed her cheek on either side, then her lips once more. He wrapped her in his arms to embrace her fully, nuzzling her neck. "We have all the time in the world. Don't want Nigel or your mom catching us," he said, pulling back to smile at her. "Maybe we should go downstairs and get some snacks or somethin'?"

“Oh….okay….” Vivian replied, a bit startled since Nigel was probably down there. But maybe he was outside or busy. Anyway he usually ignored her pretty well. With any luck he wouldn’t be around.

"I just know if we stay up here, I...well you're so hard to resist and all," Aiden said, though he honestly knew he'd be tempted either way and for a few reasons. This was a more interesting visit than he'd anticipated. "C'mon."

Aiden took her hand, and walked with her downstairs, letting her lead the way.

When he’d left Aiden in the bathroom, Nigel had retreated to the downstairs toilet, jerking himself off within minutes as he remembered the flushed, sweat-dampened, beautiful face of Aiden. God, he could just picture how fucking stunning he’d look on his knees in front of him, those ripe, red lips wrapped around his thick, veiny length, sucking him off messily. Nigel came with a low grunt and quickly cleaned up, flushing the commode and slicking back his hair before emerging. He went outside for a smoke and was just coming in for another beer when he rounded the corner and walked into Viv and Aiden.

“Staying out of trouble?” he asked, his gaze landing heavily on Aiden.

"Yes, Sir," Aiden answered, looking back into Nigel's eyes, dipping his head for a second as he bit his  his lower lip. He felt his skin heat, and cock stir, so he subtly shifted and tugged his satchel around to cover himself. _Why did Nigel have to be so hot?_ He thought to himself, shifting from heel to toe. "We studied and we're coming down for a, um, a snack."

“Hope you studied hard. Your mother doesn’t want you getting anything less than a B, Vivian,” he said, the first part of his statement ladled with insinuation as he enjoyed the blush that crept up the boy’s face.

“I know, relax, Jesus,” Vivian scoffed, pushing past him and opening the refrigerator. She grabbed a couple cans of soda and then rummaged some more, back turned to the men.

Nigel wrapped his own lips suggestively around the neck of his beer bottle and took the opportunity to lean against the counter and stare at Aiden more. “How about your grades, Aiden. Keeping up?” he asked with an arched eyebrow.

Aiden licked his lips as he watched Nigel's mouth move, already having been entranced by how he seemed to suck on that beer bottle and the insinuation a second ago wasn't missed either. "They are up, Sir, my grades are up," he answered, with a little subtle stutter, looking at the older man through his lashes. He walked one step closer, his heart pounding and twirled a lock of hair around his slender fingers. "I try to study real hard, and really concentrate on whatever task is at hand..."

Nigel hummed and chuckled, leaning down over the counter closer to the boy, looming over him. “I’m sure you do. Look like a quick study, Aiden. Even if you’re given a lot to work with, I bet you don’t back down from a challenge.” His bicep flexed as his amber eyes continued looking the boy up and down as long as Vivian had her back turned. She was distractedly collecting snacks from the cupboard.

“Mom needs to get more chips. I thought we had some, where are they?” she asked.

“Bottom shelf, behind the popcorn,” Nigel muttered, tipping his head back and taking a slow swallow of beer as his eyes moved down to Aiden’s crotch.

Aiden smiled, coyly, and nodded. "Yes, Sir," he answered, his tone coming out a bit breathy, though it wasn't overly obvious and could have come off as just being nervous. He was, but not for the reasons he'd thought he'd be before coming over today. "I like learning new things, perfecting my skills and making sure my teachers as _very_ pleased with my work."

The boy looked over to his girlfriend who was still busy and then down to Nigel's arms. Fuck, he was hard as a rock. He thought about how it might feel with those arms around him and he had to press his palm over the counter to steady himself. "I just need to learn to control my mouth I guess, that tends to get me into trouble."

Nigel definitely noticed, of course, the effect he was having on this blushing teenager, and smiled proudly to himself. “Enthusiasm and hard work will get you far, but only as far as you’ll let them. Have to keep that mouth busy, I bet, don’t you?” his voice dropped an octave, the last part whispered as Vivian made loud noises from moving around a plastic potato chip bag. She finally stood triumphantly. “Got them!” she grinned and pulled a bowl from the cupboard, dumping some of the chips inside.

Aiden had never sucked cock before, nor had he went down on a girl but right now, all he wanted was to try that out with Nigel. He could almost taste him. "Yeah," he'd whispered back, and let his finger brush over the older man's when he went to move his hand from the counter. It could have been seen as an accident and nothing more, even if it wasn't. He was preparing to say something else when his girlfriend had smiled and before she could turn around, the curly haired boy moved the satchel, casually, to let the Romanian _see_ the effect he was having on him.

"You found them? Cool!" he said, keeping his eyes on Nigel's for the time being.

Nigel looked down to see the bulge running down Aiden’s jeans, and that coy, tempting little touch of his hand made the Romanian want to shove Viv out so he could bend him right over the kitchen counter and take him apart then and there. Those curls looked so soft, he wondered how they’d feel. No sooner did he wonder than they were back to reality with Vivian and the drinks and snacks. He coughed and turned so she wouldn’t see his own erection. Turning to leave, he looked back over his shoulder. “I’m going to bed. Vivian, your mother will be home any minute so mind yourself,” he said before heading upstairs.

When Nigel left, Aiden let out a breath he hadn't even realized he'd been holding and willed himself to not watch the older man leave. He turned to his girlfriend and helped her carry the snacks into the living room, knowing he'd have to get home soon anyways. "Come on, blondie."

***

Two weeks went by and Aiden spent more time with Vivian. He truly did like her, but he found himself wanting to go to her house more and more to see Nigel. Each time he went, it was similar to the first, minus the bathroom incident; he and the Romanian would exchange glances, speak in code, which thankfully no one noticed, then he’d go home and masturbate.

Gabi seemed to really like Aiden, though he had laid it on thick with her, knowing he really needed her approval most of all if he hoped to continue seeing her daughter. It was a nice surprise when both her and Nigel invited him on a mini-trip out of town to accompany Vivian as planned on checking out a campus she was hoping to attend. The boy eagerly accepted. Thankfully, Frank said he could go, since it was school related, especially when he was lied to and told it would steer his son away from all the art related shit.

Aiden packed a bag for the weekend get-a-way, and walked outside when he'd received the text from Viv saying they were out front. He waved goodbye to his father and headed out to his ride. He'd put on a pair of low rise jeans and a tight baby blue band tee, curls still damp from his shower. The boy smiled and got into the backseat, leaning over to hug his girlfriend briefly once he’d put his bag on the floor.

"Hey everybody. Thanks for letting me tag along," Aiden said, looking at Gabi who was smiling at him and then quickly at Nigel. He looked away and took his girlfriend’s hand after he’d fastened his seatbelt, excited to be traveling away from home.

"Of course, Aiden, you've become like family," Gabi said, her accent thick as she held Nigel's hand, which the boy found he wasn't overly fond of. The redheaded beauty looked over at her daughter and smiled. "And I think Vivian hopes you'll decide to go to the same University as her. That is all she keeps talking about."

Nigel couldn't help stealing looks in the rear view mirror at Aiden as he drove. _Fuck, but he looks good enough to fucking eat,_ he thought to himself. Anchoring his hand to Gabi’s he tried to stop the thoughts swirling in his head as he looked over the boy’s lean, muscular body. What was he thinking, wearing that tight blue shirt that left little to the imagination. Low rise jeans revealed the cut of his hips too temptingly, and the Romanian gripped the steering wheel as he tried to focus on the road. “We’re glad to have you join us, Aiden,” he added, swallowing thickly.

Vivian nearly vibrated with excitement in the seat next to him. She picked up his hand to hold it and squeezed lightly. “This will be fun, don't you think?” She asked, smiling at him brightly.

Before replying to his girlfriend, Aiden looked into the rearview and met Nigel's eyes as Gabi looked away and Vivian fooled with her phone. He licked his lips and smiled, nodding. "Thanks, Sir."

The boy squeezed his girlfriend's hand back and offered her a charming smiled, opting to then wrap his arm around her shoulders, keeping her against his side. "It'll be great, Viv," he answered, sweetly and then turned for a second to the rearview to add, "I think it'll be a whole lot of fun."

Nigel fixed his amber eyes in the mirror on Aiden when he said that. The kid had been flirting with him at every opportunity at the house the last couple weeks, driving him insane with his coy looks and comments. Just this side of innocent, and yet Nigel knew what he was doing. Of course he had flirted back, and the tension between them had the older man jerking off in the bathroom on the nights Aiden came to see Viv.

As Vivian leaned her head against Aiden, the boy kept his eyes onto Nigel's whenever he would look his way, and he realized he was getting hard from it. Part of him did feel guilty, his girlfriend on his arm and Nigel's wife in front of him, but still he couldn't seem to stop.

Finally after a few hours of driving, they pulled over at rest stop to use the bathroom, and when the women scurried off, it was just the two men. Aiden undid his seatbelt, preparing to get out as well but paused and leaned up between the two front seats to look at Nigel.

"You gotta go too or are ya staying here?"

Nigel looked up at Aiden. “I better go while we’re here,” he said, a far too suggestive, rough lilt to the words, his eyes focused on Aiden’s mouth. He got out of the car and sauntered to the men’s room.

Aiden smirked, and hopped out of the car, following right after Nigel. He walked in behind him and shut the door, heading for the urinal. "Good idea to go now, yanno? Been _anxiously_ waiting for relief...for a while."

Nigel walked to the one next to the boy and unzipped himself, pulling out a half hard, thick cock, squeezing at the base and looking at Aiden through lowered lashes. “Need it bad, don't you darling? You're playing a very dangerous game, you know that?”

Swallowing, Aiden pulled out his almost totally hard dick and took it in his slender hand, looking over at Nigel. He let his eyes trail down, shuddering pleasurably when he saw the older man was hardening. "Yes," he whispered, the word breaking in pitch. He cleared his throat and licked his lips meeting amber eyes again with half-lidded, lust blown blues. "I am not afraid of danger, and I like to play..."

Nigel moved closer, backing Aiden against a stall door, not touching him, but clearly invading his personal space. Stroking himself more boldly, he looked down at Aiden’s cock and back up at him with a smirk. “Maybe you should be, gorgeous. The way you keep looking at me, you're going to get us both in trouble. Not that I'm complaining,” he said, leaning one hand behind Aiden, the other rubbing his now completely full erection.

Aiden's breath caught in his throat as he met Nigel's gaze. He was as hard as a rock, leaking from the pink tip of his clean, cut dick and starting to pleasure himself. The boy leaned his head back against the stall, exposing the creamy, long column of his neck as he stole glances to watch the older man. "I'm..." he whispered again, the word coming off as a husky moan. "I wouldn't want that. Good thing we're not doing anything wrong right now..."

A thick, wet drop of pre come formed at the head of Nigel’s uncut length, and as he rubbed his thumb over the tip, he pushed down on his foreskin roughly. Nigel grinned, sharp fangs flashing, and he leaned close enough to smell the boy, exhaling hot breath over his neck. “You know I think you could come just like this, without me laying a fucking finger on you, couldn't you?” He whispered, the only sound in the room the soft, rhythmic slap of his hand on himself and their heavy respiration.

"Oh, yes...Mm, _fuck_ ," Aiden moaned again, biting his lower lip as he panted and stroked his cock faster, wrists turning. His body started to shake, hips pumping and muscles of his pert ass flexing in his tight jeans. The feel of Nigel's breath on his skin was entirely too much and not enough all at once, and the boy came, as if on cue. Hot ropes of sticky come shot out onto the floor, a few drops of it landing over the Romanian's dick as he gripped his girlfriend's step-dad around his bicep to steady himself. "Ungh, Nigel-!"  

“Oh, fuck,” Nigel gasped, stroking himself faster. When Aiden’s come hit his skin, he erupted, shooting thick globs of his own seed over his knuckles and across Aiden's hand. The red, throbbing head pushed out from his tight fist, and he moaned deep, and pressed his forehead against the boy’s. “What a fucking dirty little boy,” he panted.

Catching his breath, Aiden grinned, licking his lips as his cock started to soften. Watching Nigel come had been the hottest thing he'd ever seen and would stay burned into his mind. In a bold move, he brought the spend on his hand to his mouth to taste. The young man hummed as his pink tongue licked it clean, finding he liked the flavor. "Maaaybe...but you _like_ that, don't cha’?"    

Nigel bit his full lower lip and growled as Aiden ate his come like that. “I do, actually. Do you like how I taste? Because there's a lot more where that came from,” he replied. As he softened, he turned back toward the urinal and finally relieved himself, wiping himself clean and zipping back up as he continued to stare at Aiden.

Aiden had done the same, and then went to the sink to clean up, as well as splash a bit of cool water on his flushed face. He dried off, tucking himself in and then canted his head over at Nigel. "You taste awesome," he grinned, walked over right in front of the older man. "I think I'd like more later... _Sir_."   

Nigel looked hungrily down Aiden's form and smirked. “Maybe I should let you have it right from the source next time. Hmmmm?” He opened the door boldly and held it open for him.

Blushing all over again, Aiden sucked in a breath, and looked up at Nigel, grinning. "I think I'd prefer it that way, get a good taste while it's still fresh."

Nigel hummed as they walked out, and Vivian bounded up to Aiden. “What took you so long?” She asked,pulling on his arm and giving him a kiss on the cheek. Nigel walked ahead of them to open the car, pausing to watch the two teenagers talk.  

Aiden could feel Nigel's eyes on them, and it made him wonder what he could be thinking. He smiled at Vivian and kissed her cheeks as well, hooking his arm around her waist. "Sorry babe, sometimes it just takes a while in the bathroom, I don't think you want details," he chuckled, and glanced over at the older man. "C'mon, let's get in the car."

"It's about time, Nigel," Gabi said, walking ahead of the young lovebirds and giving her husband a slightly annoyed look. "I was beginning to think something had happened to you two in there. I'd like to get to the hotel before it is too late."

“I drive fast. We won’t be late, Gabi,” NIgel responded curtly, getting in and starting the car, heading back to the freeway.

 


	2. Chapter 2

After several uneventful hours of driving they finally arrived at the school, already having stopped at the hotel to check in. Aiden hopped out of the car and walked over to open Vivian's door. He felt bad about what had happened with Nigel earlier, but not overly so. Still, he wanted to be a gentleman. 

"After you, Blondie," the boy said, with a bright smile and offered his hand. 

Vivian laced her fingers with Aiden’s and smoothed out her brown knit dress as they approached. “I'm so nervous. I hope they like us. I'm excited for college, and I really hope we can _both_ get in, even if we're a year apart.” She chewed her bottom lip anxiously. 

"Don't be nervous, they'll love  _ you _ for sure," Aiden assured, winking at her as he squeezed her hand gently. Honestly, he knew everyone would love her, she was amazing; he just hoped that they would survive that year away from each other. "I am going to try to charm the pants off of them so I can get in too."

The blonde chuckled at that. “You’re so hot, I’m sure everyone will go crazy for you.” She looked down at a sheet of paper with the itinerary they’d been e-mailed. “So we’re supposed to be at the main hall at five for an orientation presentation. Everything else is tomorrow,” she said as they walked. 

Nigel slid his hand around Gabi’s waist as they made their way to the main hall. He was smoking a cigarette when a tall, pretty brunette in a ponytail jogged up to them. “Hi there, sir? This is a non-smoking campus. We have designated smoking areas around, but you can’t just smoke anywhere,” she said in a chipper, slightly too-loud voice. 

“Fucking figures,” Nigel snorted, tossing the smoke to the ground and crushing it out with his heel. 

She stared down at the ground and back up at Nigel. “You can’t litter here,” she said in a deadpan voice. 

Nigel raised his eyebrows and glowered at the girl. “Excuse the fuck out of me, darling, but do you have any idea who  _ the fuck  _ you’re talking to?” 

" _ Nigel _ ," Gabi began, turning to look at her husband with a fake smile that was more of a warning. She leaned over towards his ear, gripping his arm. "Do not ruin Vivian's chances with getting into this school. Or sweet Aiden's.  _ If  _ you do, there will be no dessert for a  _ very _ long, long time, hm?"

Vivian groaned and turned towards them, stooping to pick up the butt. “Nigel please,” she interrupted. She jogged over to a nearby garbage can to toss it out, and the girl followed her, looking over her shoulder at Nigel like he had seven heads. “I’m sorry about my stepdad, He’s a bit much sometimes,” Vivian said, her voice lowered. 

“Oh, it’s alright. I’m Melody,” the girl said, extending her hand to shake Vivian’s. “I’m the lead recruitment counselor. Are you visiting someone here or…?” she asked leadingly.

“We’re visiting because I want to apply here. My boyfriend and I both do. This is Aiden,” she said as they rejoined Aiden, Nigel and Gabi. 

“Hi, guys well, uhm, welcome,” Melody replied, avoiding looking at Nigel. She extended her hand out to shake Aiden’s. 

"Nice to meet cha' Melody," Aiden smiled, just as chipper and with a wide, charming grin. He shook her hand, gently, then let go, stuffing his back into the pocket of his jeans.

“We’re having a party tomorrow night at our house, you guys should come, as my guests,” Melody added enthusiastically. “Have you thought about joining a social club if you come here? You really should,” the bubbly girl gushed. 

"We'd love to come to the party, sure," Aiden said, lacing fingers with Vivian. He'd just have to see about that, and maybe the party would be the place to do that. Looking over at his girlfriend, the boy quirked a quizzical brow. "Wouldn't we, Viv?"  

Vivian blushed and smiled shyly at the girl. “Yes, we definitely would, thanks for inviting us. Where and what time?” she asked, taking out her cell phone. 

“Here, I’ll just give you my number and you can text me, I’ll send it that way,” she replied, snatching the phone from Vivian’s hands and plugging in her number. “Now you have it,” she said, handing it back with a satisfied grin. 

Vivian took her phone and sent a quick message off to Melody. “Now you have mine too. Thanks, Melody,” she replied, flattered an older college girl would invite them to a party like this. She knew it was probably part of the recruitment but it was flattering nonetheless. 

She brought them to the main hall where orientation was to begin. “OK guys well have fun and I can’t wait to see you tomorrow night!” 

Nigel rolled his eyes as the girl left. “Fucking teenagers,” he grumbled. 

Aiden chuckled, looking at Nigel for a second through a few curls that had scattered into his eyes. He caught himself and turned to Vivian. "Let's get to orientation , blondie." 

Nigel glanced at Aiden and the way his curls fell in his eyes, and felt his breath catch in his throat; he quickly covered it with a cough. This was going to be a very interesting trip without a doubt. 

***

The first orientation went as expected and the two teenagers were happily excited, though there was lingering insecurity that was welling up in Aiden's chest. He kept it to himself, and stayed positive for the time being.

Back at the two bedroom suite, as the women got ready for dinner, Aiden sat on the couch, thumbing through his phone. He was starved, and hoped the meal would take his mind off of things. 

Nigel came in from outside; they’d managed to get a hotel with a balcony, and he was out there smoking. He came in and went to the bathroom to wash his hands and splash cold water on his face. He changed into a nicer blue dress shirt but kept the same jeans on he’d been wearing, and wandered to the living room to wait for the girls. There sat Aiden.

Pulling his jacket on, he sat across from the boy in a lounger-style chair, and sipped on a beer he’d been carrying around with him. “You hungry yet?” he asked with a smirk. 

Aiden put his phone in his pocket and licked his lips as he drank in the older man. He'd slipped on a striped button up shirt, that he had on over his jeans, the first few top ones undone. With a smirk of his own, he leaned on the armrest of the couch, blue eyes locked on amber. "I've  _ been _ hungry for a while actually. Starving now. What about you? Anything you're craving?"

Nigel spread his legs open wider and chuckled. “There is something in particular I’ve been wanting, yes,” he said, the grin curling his full lips as he looked down the boy’s torso, leering rather obviously. Fucking hell the kid looked good enough to devour, and all he could think about was getting him in his lap. Nigel had never before had thoughts or feelings like this for a kid before. It wasn’t his style, though of course he’d been with men. He was married for fuck’s sake. But there was something so fucking tempting about Aiden, ever since he’d seen him in the bathroom like he had, he’d been thinking about him. And with what had just transpired at the rest stop - well it was getting harder and harder to keep his mind out of the gutter, not that he had any desire to. 

The boy scooted to the edge of the couch cushion and spread his legs, pushing down on his erection. "Really? Like what?" he grinned, biting his lower lip which made it redder. Aiden couldn't help it either. Despite liking Vivian, he felt a pull to Nigel, an unshakable attraction that made him weak in the knees. "I just ask because there's something I want too..."  

Nigel stared at the thickness filling the front of Aiden’s jeans and ran his tongue over his bottom lip before flashing his fangs in a smile that was probably more akin to a snarl. “I think you know, but you really want to hear it?” he asked, standing and walking across the room. He walked behind the sofa where Aiden sat and looked over at the bedroom door where just on the other side, his wife and stepdaughter were dressing for dinner. He leaned down behind the couch, closer to Aiden, and quieted a brow predatorily. He unbuttoned the bottom button of his suit jacket, exposing the clear outline of his own cock in his jeans; he was already erect just being this close to the boy.  _ No touching though, not yet, _ he thought to himself. 

Aiden angled his body to look at Nigel who was behind him and flushed. He looked at the hard bulge in the man's pants, up to the expression on his face and swallowed, his pupils spreading over the expanse of his blue irises. "I do..." he trailed off, getting on his knees, and holding the back of the sofa. He was so horny he felt like humping the couch in all honesty. "I want to hear it..."

His eyes flickering up at the door again, he met Aiden’s gaze and leaned closer to whisper in his ear in a deep voice, a broad thumb pushing down on his erection as he spoke. “I want to watch you take every inch of this. First between those fucking gorgeous lips, then in your sweet ass. You’ve never been fucked like that before, have you, darling? Want to fucking pin you to this couch and drive it deep, watch you come with my thick fucking meat in your ass.” He straightened up and moved back. “Something to think about, hmm?” He pulled his cigarettes out of his pocket and turned to walk to the patio again.

Aiden just stood there, watching as Nigel walked to the patio. His heart was hammering like a drum in his chest and he was achingly hard now. Think about it, oh he would certainly be thinking of nothing else at dinner. The boy was innocent despite his sassy, flirtatious ways and before he knew what was happening, he came in his pants. "Fuck," he said, quietly, panting and then got up to grab his bag and hurry off to the bathroom to change pants.

Gabi walked out just as Aiden shut the door. She was in a form fitting emerald green dress that showed off her hair and eyes beautifully. She saw her husband outside, so she joined him, wrapping her arms around him from behind. "You looks quite handsome tonight, Nigel," she said, speaking into his back. She let go and stepped over beside him, smiling confidently. "Tell me, what do you think of my dress, hm? Do you like it? It cost a fortune but I'm worth it, wouldn't you say?"

Nigel was still hard as a rock from talking to Aiden, and was startled from his thoughts of the boy when Gabi came up behind him. Luckily now at least he had a valid reason for being hard, with his wife in that dress. It was indeed hot as hell, and though his thoughts were currently on Aiden, well, maybe he could get a little relief this way. He looked her up and down and smiled, running his fingers down her face and neck and across her collarbone. “Worth every fucking penny, my beautiful Gabi. You look fucking spectacular,” he murmured, tilting her neck back to brush his lips down her neck. 

Gabi wrapped her arms around Nigel's neck, running her long red nails through his hair as he mouthed at her sensitive pale flesh. "If I had known my dress would make you react like this I would have worn it sooner," she whispered, pressing the soft curve of her body into his erection, nipples hard and showing through the thin fabric of her dress. "We do have, a bit of time before dinner."

The Romanian growled against her skin and rocked his hips against her, his big hands roaming down her her bottom. “Do we have privacy? Viv in her room right?” he asked, realizing more and more he might not make it through dinner without this. Not with that tease Aiden sitting across from him all night.

"Yes, Vivian is still getting ready," Gabi answered, looking Nigel in the eyes with her fierce sultry light hues. She took one arm from his shoulder and grabbed his cock, squeezing pleasurable through his jeans. "Fuck me, Nigel, before I change my mind." 

Nigel groaned when she gripped him like that, and turned her around to steer her back inside. He quickly walked her into their bedroom and closed the door, pushing her up against it as soon as he got it closed. He kissed her hard, almost too roughly, his tongue demanding entrance as he started to push her dress up over his hips. 

Gabi open her mouth, red lipstick smearing on her porcelain skin as she kissed Nigel back just as aggressively. She hooked a leg around his hip, tall heel poking the back of the muscular thigh there and moaned. She was wet already, the sweet fluid seeping through the fabric of her black satin thong. "Oh, Nigel..."

Nigel licked down her neck and back up to her lips, not giving a shit about the lipstick. He slid his palms against her soft, warm flesh and hooked his thumbs into the panties she wore, pushing them down her legs. He slipped two fingers between the folds of her lips, spreading the moisture around and moaning when he felt her hard little button. “Fuck, you sound good when you beg like that,” he said, almost a sneer to his voice. It was rewarding especially because Gabi was such a proud, put-together woman. He loved reducing her to a whimpering mess. 

The redhead ground her sex into Nigel's fingers, hips rolling as he rubbed her clit. She slipped her slender fingers between them and undid his pants, taking his turgid flesh into her hand to stroke slowly. Her hole ached, contracting as it readied to be fucked and hard, the way her husband usually took her; it was also the way she tended to prefer it. "Nigel," she moaned again, more breathy and drawn out. "Do not make me wait, fuck me  _ now _ ."

Nigel moaned and pulled her up, picking her up and pushing her against the wall, and lined up his cock to enter her in one long, deep thrust. She was so wet, dripping, and he cursed loudly as he felt her body gripping him tight. “Fuck, fuck, yes baby,” he huffed, slamming her into the wood behind them. 

"Oh yes, Nigel, just like that," Gabi panted, moaning louder as she was fucked just like she needed. She pulled his shirt up, untucking it and scratched down his back, digging her nails in as she leaned forward to kiss him passionately. The trip had been a bit stressful, and tedious; this would certainly relieve that. "Harder..." 

The Romanian pulled out suddenly and flipped her around to face the wall, gathering the fabric of her dress up around her waist and piling her ass back towards him. He pushed back inside the welcoming wet heat and jack hammered into her roughly, the only sound in the room his grunts of pleasure and skin slapping against skin. “I know you much you love it hard my dirty little one, don’t you?” he rasped roughly. He wondered if Aiden could hear them, and secretly he really hoped the boy was listening. 

Nigel had never called her little like that, but she was used to him coming up with all sorts of pet names for her, so she moaned in response, and sought purchase on the door in front of her. Arching her back, she panted, her moans lilting and drawing out as she neared her climax. "Yes Nigel, I do like it like this, hard, and rough," she answered, unaware of Aiden in the bathroom, listening and stroking his cock. "I'm about to come, do you want me to come on your cock?" 

Feeling nothing but raw arousal and lust, Nigel fucked into his wife as hard as he could, knowing he’d come soon. When he closed his eyes, taking her from behind like this, it was easy to imagine she was Aiden, and he slapped the soft sweep of her ass hard. “Want you to fucking come all over me, gorgeous, want you to feel every inch of me fucking you,” he replied. He reached around front and tapped on her clitoris, opening her open and rubbing circles around her as he did. 

Gabi sucked in a shuddering breath, her walls clamping down on Nigel's thick cock as she was pounded over and over. "Oh yes, I feel you," she cried out, legs trembling and stomach muscles clenching as she felt pleasure shoot through her body like a bolt of lightning. The redhead came hard then, violent waves sending her reeling. "Nigel-!" 

Nigel pushed in as deep as he could and held her tight as she came hard. Within a few pumps, he was close, and just as he came he pictured Aiden, imagining him sprawled on the couch naked under him, and he shot his load inside Gabi, moaning loudly and cursing. “Oh fuck, oh gorgeous, fuck, fuck,” he said, managing to just avoid saying Aiden’s name. 

Panting against the door, Gabi smiled, feeling weak and sated simultaneously. She loved the way her husband fucked her, the way he was devoted to just her. If only she could get him to stop selling, and to let her off the leash a bit, so to speak, it would be the perfect marriage. Leaning back to Nigel's chest, she angled her head and kissed him. "I needed that. Now let me go so I can go clean up, we have to leave soon, and the kids are no doubt starving by this time."

Nigel nodded and started to button himself back up, moving to the mirror to smooth back his hair. Satisfied, he exited and made his way back out to the living room. 

Vivian came out of her room, headphones in her ears, running around the room a bit wildly, hopping up on the coffee table and onto the couch and ottoman. She finally looked up as Nigel came into view. 

“Oh, you’re done. I’m ready,” she said, pulling the earplugs from her ears and smiling innocently. 

“Yeah your mother is just about ready. Where’s Aiden?” he asked, curious to know if he’d heard them, and relieved that Viv hadn’t.

“I don’t know, I guess in the bathroom?”

Aiden came out of the bathroom then, flushed and in a different pair of jeans. These had holes that were styled there and fit him even snugger in the ass. "Ready," he smiled, having heard everything between Nigel and Gabi. He'd come hard, over his fist, splashing water on himself afterwards. He was a bit tired from two orgasms so close together. He took Vivian's hand and looked at Nigel. "Sorry for the wait, yanno, duty calls sometimes." 

Nigel absolutely noticed the new jeans but tried to make his quick glance at the boy’s ass as casual as he could in front of the girls. “You gotta do what you gotta do,” he commented, very glad for the quickie with Gabi. Hopefully it would help get them all through dinner. 

With everyone ready, Nigel drove them to a nearby restaurant, a highly rated Italian place near the hotel. With Gabi dressed as beautifully as she was, he wanted her to be happy, and hoped this place fit the bill. 

The maître d' seated them quickly as soon as Nigel strolled in; in his tailored suit jacket, even in spite of his jeans, he looked very commanding, and all heads turned as the four walked in. Of course many of the eyes were on his wife as well, the striking redhead looking gorgeous as she always did, but more so in her emerald gown. He kept his hand on the small of her back as they were led to the table. 

“This is pretty fancy, Nigel, thanks,” Vivian admitted. She wasn’t usually impressed, and wondered if some of this was to wow Aiden a little. She was happy at least it did seem her step dad liked her boyfriend. That would certainly be very stressful if he didn’t, as she’d found out with some of her ex boyfriends. Nigel could be very difficult when he didn’t like someone. 

"Yeah, it's really swanky," Aiden grinned, though he was a bit jealous of how Nigel was mostly paying attention to his wife. He told himself that was how it should be and focused on Vivian. "You look really beautiful, Viv," he said, sweetly, taking her hand to kiss like he'd seen in the movies. He then turned to Gabi. "So do you, Mrs. Z." 

"Thank you Aiden, you gentlemen look very handsome as well. Vivian, doesn't Aiden look handsome?"

Vivian’s cheeks flushed pink and she nodded. “Yeah mom, he always looks handsome,” she murmured. She moved her hand to Aiden’s knee under the table and squeezed it, rubbing a little higher up his thigh. 

Nigel's gaze shifted to Aiden with the girls talking about him, and he stared a bit too long at him before the waiter arrived to take their orders. 

Aiden spread his legs, his heart rate picking up as Vivian touched him and doted on him that way. It also didn't help that Nigel was staring at him while his girlfriend was doing that. He licked his lips, as Gabi ordered her meal first. "Thanks, ladies," he finally said, though his tone was a bit breathier than normal.

Vivian held her breath, excited by the effect she seemed to be having on her boyfriend. She wondered to herself if they’d have any time alone together during the trip, and remembered the party tomorrow night. Hopefully then she might be able to steal some time away with him. 

Nigel looked straight into Aiden’s eyes, noting the dilated pupils and breathlessness, and bit his bottom lip in a smirk. A sommelier walked up to their table, pouring Nigel and Gabi each glasses of wine, while the waiter brought Vivian and Aiden glasses of Coke. Vivian pouted a little at not getting wine, though she knew she couldn’t expect it. 

Aiden was disappointed when Vivian didn't fondle him more; he thought that might've been hot given the setting, but then again he was a bit more adventurous. It would have been a first, and all the hotter with Nigel looking at him that way. Still, maybe it was for the best because he surely would've come in his pants again. He took the glass of soda and wrapped his lips around the straw, seductively. Knowing Gabi was chatting with Vivian and not paying attention, he swirled his tongue around it and hollowed his cheeks.  

Nigel exhaled heavily through his nostrils as he watched Aiden work on his straw like the seductive little minx that he was. He felt himself getting hard again just watching him, such a youthful, innocent face doing something very naughty, indeed. Another sip on his wine caught in his throat and he coughed. 

The cough made Aiden pause, and he had to suppress a satisfied giggle. The boy turned to his girlfriend to make things less obvious. "What did you order again? I'm looking forward to the lasagna, personally." 

As they talked, Gabi patted Nigel's back and cut him a look. "Nigel, honestly, some people would think you have never had wine before," she chuckled, and sipped her own wine, pressing red lips to the glass. "It is good, is it not?" 

Nigel crossed his legs under the table, willing himself to calm down. “Just been a long day, darling, and I am pretty fucking tired if I’m being honest,” he answered.

Just then, the waiter brought out steaming hot plates of food. The smell was divine, and Vivian smiled, looking ravenous. “Oh this looks so good, doesn’t it, Mom?” she asked Gabi. Nigel busied himself with the food and started to eat right away. Nothing like some heavy carbs to tamp down his horniness. 

Gabi looked at Aiden, who was doing the same as Nigel, and then turned to Vivian. “Yes, it does look good. I do not know if I will be able to fit all of it in, with how tight this dress is,” she chuckled. “Aiden, how is your lasagna?” 

“It’s really good, Mrs. Z, thanks,” Aiden said, a bit of sauce on his chin as he smiled at her. He looked at Nigel for a second and saw that he was eating just like him which made him wonder if it was for the same reason. The boy was very aroused still, cock straining in his far too tight jeans and he considered going to the bathroom to relieve himself but just kept eating instead.

“Good,” Gabi chuckled, and then pointed to her chin, with her napkin to subtly alert him to the mess on his face. When he wiped it off and blushed she smiled.

“Nigel, you are not saying much. How is yours? You could at least make dinner conversation, even if you are tired.”

Nigel’s cock was thick and heavy, hard from watching the way Aiden ate, watching his lips as he opened wide to fit a big bite of food in his mouth. His lips were red and the sauce on his chin made a warmth bloom over his own cheekbones as he ate distractedly. At Gabi’s voice, he felt irritated. “It’s very good, darling, thank you,” he said, trying to conceal his frustration. He wanted to get up and use the restroom, but knew he couldn’t with his erection - everyone would certainly notice. He rubbed his thighs and sighed as he tried to calm down. He realized he should slow down eating and focus, and made a humming sound to accentuate that he was enjoying the meal. “Sauce is really good,” he said, some white alfredo dotting his lips as he licked it off. 

Vivian stared at Aiden, admiring the lusty way he ate. She leaned forward and brushed her hand against his leg, over his thigh and into his lap inconspicuously. Her eyes widened when she felt his cock and she pulled her hand away as she blushed a deep red and cleared her throat.  _ Why is Aiden so aroused _ , she wondered, and smirked as she tugged her top down to show just a bit of cleavage, assuming she was responsible. “It is. I should slow down a bit,” she murmured. 

Aiden felt his breath hitch when Vivian touched his groin like that. Thankfully Gabi had been looking at Nigel but still, it was enough to make the boy blush hard, himself. He looked over at his girlfriend, seeing her breasts were more visible and then the way the older man was licking the white sauce from his lips; he couldn't take it. 

"I, um, I need to go to the bathroom," the boy said, and quickly stood up, hands in front of his hard on. He scurried off quickly, and went inside. 

Nigel chuckled and raised his eyebrows at Aiden and Vivian. He wanted desperately to follow him. “Is he all right?” he asked, staring at his ass as he left. 

“Oh yeah I’m sure he’s fine,” Vivian said, wanting to follow him but knowing Gabi would know what was up if she did. She looked down at her food and tried to quell her own blushing. 

"Nigel," Gabi said, turning to look at her husband. She could see the blush on her daughter's face, and it made her curious. "Maybe you should go check on him. He left very quickly. I hope he is not getting sick." 

Nigel untucked his shirt so it would hang on the outside of his jeans, rubbed his stomach as though he was too full. “Alright. I could use a break anyway. I’m fucking stuffed,” he said, and left his napkin on the table as he got up to walk to the men’s room. 

He walked in, clearing his throat as he entered. “Aiden?” he asked.

Aiden was stroking his cock at the urinal, head thrown back in utter ecstasy when he heard Nigel's voice. He turned to look over at him, panting as he grinned. He hadn’t expected to see the Romanian, and briefly thought it was ironic they keep seeing each other under these circumstances, but he hardly minded. "Yeah, I'm--Mm, I'm here."

Nigel watched the gorgeous teenager, leaning against the tile, red lips open and panting, holding his erect little cock and not stopping even when he came in. He walked closer, eyes dropping down his body. “You really are playing with fire, aren’t you gorgeous. Anyone could have walked in here and seen you like this, you dirty boy.”

"Mhm, maybe I am, but I coulda stopped, made it seem like I was just peeing," Aiden grinned, licking his lips as he turned to face the older man, stepping closer too. He wondered how Nigel would feel about some other man seeing him touch himself, so he decided to really test their budding dynamic. "Or maybe I would’ve continued..." 

Fire lit up Nigel’s eyes and he looked behind him at the door. Turning back towards Aiden, he stalked towards him. “You make it a habit to jerk off in front of a lot of older men, do you? Maybe I should've known that when I first walked in on you and you didn’t bother to stop,” he said, his voice dark and dangerous. He moved even closer, until he was sure Aiden could feel his breath. 

Aiden felt the shift, the jealousy but he hadn't expected it to be that intense. He swallowed thickly, meeting the older man's gaze. "No, no, please chill. I just... you're the only one I've done that in front of. I just wanted to see if you even cared that someone else might see me," he admitted, his hand no longer stroking. "I'm...I'm a virgin, Nigel. I talk alotta shit, but what we did at the rest stop? That was as much as I've ever done, with anyone. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you mad. I just like you. It's bad I know, but I can't stop thinking about you or wanting you."

God, he wanted to fucking kiss him so badly. Just seeing that innocent way he explained himself, of course Nigel knew he was a virgin. He was just trying to get a rise out of him; he had to remember he was very intimidating sometimes. He rested his hand on the wall behind Aiden’s head, his biceps stretching out against the fabric even through his dress shirt and sportcoat. He knew if he laid a hand on Aiden, he wouldn’t be able to stop himself. He also knew how very, very illegal it would be, not that it mattered to him. “I can’t stop thinking about you, either. But you already know that, don’t you, darling?” Nigel licked his lips, struggling to calm his breathing, and pushed down on his erection through his trousers. 

"I wasn't totally sure," Aiden whispered, his cock fully hard again. He wanted Nigel to kiss him, to pull him into the stall and thrust their mouths together until he couldn't breath. The kid was ballsy, but not enough to make the first move. It was obvious that it was what he was thinking when a quiet pouting whimper slipped from his lips as he looked at the older man's arm, trailing along over his body to those fierce eyes; it made him weak. "But I'm sure now. Nigel...I do like Vivian, and I know you're married, but I have never been so attracted to someone like you before, yanno? Fuck..."

Nigel laughed deep in his chest and knew he had to stop this now before he lost control. Not in a fucking public bathroom with both girls waiting outside for them. “Yeah, I’ve been attracted to people before, but no one quite like you, Aiden. You know your own power, don’t you? Innocent as you are, I’m not fooled by it, gorgeous. We, hmmm….” he hummed, moving in even closer to inhale Aiden’s scent. He pulled back and pushed down on his cock, letting his shirt cover his waist again. “We should get back out there. I’ll go first but you come back out, alright? It’s been too long, they’ll wonder. I’ll tell them you were a little under the weather.” He moved back to appraise the boy before leaving. 

Aiden had nodded when Nigel looked at him, not having the chance to say anything more than that, but he went ahead and finished his business. It only took three good tugs and he came, for the third time that day and then did himself back up. Once he washed his hands, he figured that was enough time so he walked back out, but slowly, to play into Nigel's story. 

"Sorry ladies, I just ate a bit too fast, feeling better now though," Aiden smiled, sitting back down at the table.

Vivian looked at him with concern mixed with skepticism; she knew he’d left the table sexually aroused and wondered what had happened, but knowing Nigel if he’d found him doing anything, he’d have put a fast stop to it. That man scared everyone except her, of course. “Okay, Aiden. Maybe we should go back to the hotel? I hope you’re better tomorrow for orientation.”

"It's okay, Viv, honestly. I want us to finish eating," Aiden assured and turned to take her hand and give it a squeeze as he smiled at her. "I'll rest once we get back though, for sure, blondie." 

"If you are certain, Aiden," Gabi said, worrying for the boy she hoped would be her son-in-law one day. "Just take it easy with how quickly you eat, hm? We do not need it coming back up again." 

"I will, promise, Mrs. Z," Aiden chuckled, finishing his food but slowly. He couldn't help but flick his gaze back to Nigel's briefly when the girls started chatting again.

Nigel looked between them all, frankly amazed no one could tell what was going on with the boy, though with that sweetly innocent face and big blue eyes, he  _ could  _ see how they might be distracted. “Yes, Aiden, take it easy and don’t eat too fast,” he added, trying to seem sincere. He smirked when the ladies started talking amongst themselves, casting a long look at Aiden the moment they were distracted. 

As they finished, Nigel swiftly took care of the check, leaning back in his chair and rubbing his stomach contentedly. The waiter asked if they wanted dessert and he looked to Gabi and Vivian questioningly. 

Both women turned down the dessert, and Aiden was glad. The boy was honestly ready to get back to the hotel to relax. It was way too frustrating seeing Nigel across from him like that. 

"I don't want any either, but thanks for dinner. It was good," Aiden said, with a smile. 

"Yes, let us just go to the hotel. Another big day tomorrow," Gabi added, gathering her purse into her hands. 

Nigel took the cue and advised the waiter they were done, rising to leave. 

The car ride was relatively quiet, everyone sated with food, and it was mercifully dark enough for Aiden to be not nearly as visible in the rear view mirror. Even still, he caught himself looking as they passed the street lights that cast an alluring glow over the stunningly handsome boy. 

 

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

Back at the hotel, Nigel was a gentleman and got the doors for Gabi and Vivian. “I think maybe a nightcap and then bed, yes?” He asked Gabi as they walked.

VivIan reached for Aiden’s hand to hold it. She was hoping for a little alone time with her cute boyfriend tonight, so if Nigel and Gabi went to bed it would drastically improve her odds. “Yeah, I like the sound of that. Want to watch a movie, Aiden?” she asked softly.

All Aiden could think about was how Nigel and Gabi would soon be alone and while the thought of seeing a movie with his beautiful girlfriend was great, he was distracted. He didn't make that obvious though and nodded, enthusiastically. "Sure, babe, I'd like that," he grinned, and pulled her into his arms, though not inappropriately due to the adults being near.

"Yes, Nigel, I think I would like that, very much," Gabi smiled, her arms going around his neck as she leaned in to kiss him once. "Would you mind getting it? I need to get out of this dress and into something more comfortable."

Nigel nodded and kissed her back. He admitted that a foul, burning sense of jealousy reared it’s head in his belly at the thought of Aiden alone with Vivian watching a movie, but he figured it was for the best, even if it made him unhappy. Getting involved with the teenager like this was too risky, no matter what he wanted. He sauntered to the bar in the living room. “I’ll get our drinks and be out of your hair,” he muttered, getting two glasses and the bottles of bourbon from the mini bar.

"I kinda want to change too, put on my pj’s okay?” Vivian kissed Aiden’s cheek chastely and excused herself.

Alone again, Nigel looked over at Aiden. “And you? Going to get comfortable?” he asked, pouring the golden liquid into their glasses.

Aiden sauntered over to Nigel and leaned on the bar. "In a minute, yeah," he answered with a little grin. "You know...I'd rather be going into that bedroom with you tonight. A movie sounds cool, but it's not where my head’s at really."

Nigel took a drink, draining his glass and refilling it. He needed it, especially with this enormous temptation luring him in like he was. Nigel could see the long lines of lean muscle under his shirt and it was frankly driving him insane. “No? That’s uhmmm, hmmm not where my head is either, gorgeous. I’m a little glad to hear it actually,” he said, immediately wishing he hadn’t. He wasn’t making this easy, and Aiden was batting those big eyes at him and looking far too edible for his own good.

Aiden rounded the bar and placed his hand on Nigel's chest, daring to touch him. He felt solid, and strong and he wanted him so badly. "Are you?" he whispered, tipping his chin up in invitation. He could hear Gabi in the bathroom with the water, and knew Vivian would take a while, as girls often did. The boy's eyes were practically blown black as he wet his lips with his pink tongue, heartbeat thudding like a drum in his chest. "Too bad we can't have our own room for the night, huh?"

Nigel looked down at the hand on his chest and his mouth. Aiden kept licking his lips like that and it was only making it harder to behave. “You think you’d let me fucking do whatever I wanted if we really were alone?” He asked, the edge of a challenge in his voice as his own plush lips curled up at the ends. He flashed a smile and his sharp, slightly crooked canines gleamed in the incandescent light.

"Yes," Aiden answered, honestly, almost panting at the proximity and at the heat that was rolling off of both of them. "Anything. My body would be yours for the taking. But yanno, I'd need you to go slow at first, but only initially..." The boy grinned then, rosy lips twisting seductively as his fingers curled into the fabric of the older man's shirt. "And I know you want to be my first. I want you to be."

Nigel was hypnotized by Aiden’s sweet, inviting mouth, so hard he was sure he was going to burst. “Mine for the taking? Fucking hell, Aiden, you make it very difficult to resist you,” he whispered, leaning even closer. He exhaled over the boy’s long neck, and then near his lips, wanting for all the world just to taste him. He knew the kid was telling the truth, that he’d never done this before, he could just feel it sizzling off him, rolling off his pure, untouched skin. But he knew if he let himself touch, taste, he wouldn’t be able to stop, and Gabi and Viv were just one room away. With a hard swallow he stepped back, his eyes burning hot into Aiden’s. “And you know we can’t,” he finally said, downing his second drink.

"Fine," Aiden said, pouting a though he knew Nigel was right. But did he mean they couldn't ever? He was married man, and Gabi, which she was around Nigel's age, she was beautiful. Maybe he would just have to see how far Vivian would go tonight, maybe then he could get over this thing with her step-dad. "You know, fifteen is the age of consent in here Bucharest," he added, quietly, having looked it up online. He was turned on, confused and felt rejected all at once. "Anyways. Guess it doesn't matter. It's fine, _Mr. Z_. I'll stop. I'll leave you alone." With that, he turned around, and went to get his bag, preparing to go change into his sweats.

The little pouty thing didn’t help at all, and Nigel poured another before walking out to the patio for a quick smoke, hopefully calm down his erection before he saw Gabi. He didn’t want Aiden to go, and something inside him ached a little at his words. “Fucking fifteen? I thought you were sixteen,” he said after him, but shrugged when he didn’t respond, and made his way outside. He needed fresh air badly.

Aiden was sixteen but he'd hoped that by telling Nigel the age of consent was fifteen, as it was, it would make him feel better. Just in case age was the issue. He brooding though, so he hadn't answered. Once the older man was outside, the boy went into the bathroom to change.

A few minutes later, he came back out, dressed in grey sweats and a baggy band t-shirt. He plopped down on the couch, waiting for Vivian when he heard Gabi go outside onto the porch.

"Nigel, are you coming to bed or what and where is my night cap you promised? You've been drinking it all up for yourself, haven't you?" Gabi smiled, walking around to stand in front of him in her black, satin gown. She had a robe on, due to Aiden, but she opened it a bit to show her husband. "Maybe this will encourage you to come to bed?"

Nigel put out his cigarette and looked down at her. “Not at all, darling. Just feeling a little stressed. I think you’re just what I need though,” he said, leaning down to kiss her neck. At the same time he looked inside the room and saw Aiden sprawled out on the couch with the remote. “Fuck, yes,” he whispered, though it wasn’t about Gabi. “Let’s go to bed,” he said, taking her hand and leading her inside.

Aiden looked up, watching Nigel and Gabi come in. He quickly turned back to the TV, wondering when the hell Vivian would come out. He needed the distraction.

"Goodnight, Aiden," Gabi smiled, enamored with her husband, and happy he seemed to like her bedtime apparel. "Vivian, Aiden is waiting on you," she called out.

"Goodnight Mrs. Z, Mr Z," Aiden said, waving behind his head though he didn't look back. He laid on the couch then, hiding inside of it to further show just how peeved he was.

“Goodnight, Aiden,” Nigel said in a deep voice as he kept his hands on Gabi’s waist. He looked and could see how upset the kid was, but there wasn’t much he could do about it now.

Vivian came out, wearing soft, olive green pajama shorts and a little tee shirt with a cupcake on the front. “Night mom, night Nigel,” she smiled, and headed to the couch where Aiden was laying down. She plopped her bottom on the seat and used her rump to make Aiden move over. “Scooch, Aiden,” she said.

Aiden moved, sitting up and wrapped both arms around her once he heard the door to Nigel and Gabi's room shut. Playfully, he wiggled his brows, and rested his chin on his girlfriend's shoulder. "Looks like we're alllll alone, blondie," he grinned, and kissed her neck. "You look really cute. I like this, it's like you, sweet and something I want to nibble on."

Vivian felt her cheeks warm and wriggled in Aiden’s arms. “Oh...that feels nice...do you...wanna watch a movie?” She asked. She placed a hand on his thigh and rubbed his leg.

"You can put one on," Aiden whispered, kissing up her neck to below her ear. "Though I admit I won't really be payin' much attention to it with you looking like that." The boy tested something out and flicked his tongue along the curve of her ear. “Totally up to you though, babe.”

The blonde her heartbeat quickening, moaning breathily at the contact. She slid her hand further up Aiden's body to his belly. “Ohhh,” she whispered and turned to face him. “Oh Aiden. I felt you in the restaurant...you were turned on…”

Aiden licked his lips and slid his hands down her back, above her ass. He was sitting sideways on the couch, facing her as well, looking lustfully into her beautiful eyes. Inwardly, he was thinking of Nigel. "You just look so pretty, and tempting with your boobs all pushed up like they were," he murmured, huskily, and leaned in to kiss her, spearing inside with his hot tongue.

“I hoped you'd like it. I wore it for you. Oh, Aiden,” she whispered, parting her soft, full lips to him. She pushed him back into the sofa gently, just hard enough to straddle his lap, and continued kissing him passionately.

Slender, unskilled fingers slid down Vivian's back, to the waistband of her pants. He kissed her heatedly, and dipped his hands inside, feeling the soft swell of her ass over her little panties. The boy's cock grew hard, pressing into the heat of her groin and he rutted up, letting her feel him. "Oh fuck, Viv. I want you. I need you. Please..."

Vivian could just feel herself getting wetter and more excited under her sexy boyfriend’s hands. She was a little bit scared and excited all at once when she felt his erection, even through their clothes. As inexperienced as she was, they were away from home, and not exactly alone, though she hoped her mother and Nigel were plenty distracted and busy themselves at least enough to leave them to their own devices for the night. “Aiden...oh god, Aiden, I want to try something, please?” She asked, and sucked his lower lip, biting it softly.

"Sure, babe," Aiden groaned, quietly, squeezing her bottom, and sucking on her top lip, slotting their mouths together. He was curious what she wanted to try and the thought made him even harder. Again though, he wondered just what Nigel was doing in there. Maybe he'd get lucky and hear them fucking while he and Viv fooled around. It would make him jealous but would also be really hot. "What do you want to try, beautiful?"

Rather than say just yet, she wanted to _show him,_ and she hoped he would like it. She was uncertain but wouldn’t know unless she just tried. Sliding off his lap to the floor, she rubbed his hard-on through the soft fabric of his sweats and looked up at him batting her lashes coyly and peering up with big, brown doe eyes. She tugged at the elastic waistband, kneeling between his legs and pushing them apart with her elbows a little. She licked her lips for emphasis and pulled the material down. Vivian was very, very shocked to see he was without underwear, and it made her heart pound harder as she saw his very erect, pink, beautiful cock. “Oh!” She exclaimed softly with a smile.                                

Aiden watched his lovely girlfriend, biting his lower lip with a sultry grin and once he felt the air hit his cock, he blushed. He hoped she thought he had a big one. It was likely he was larger than most boys his age. His heart thudded in turn and he gripped his shaft for a sexy effect, keeping his eyes on hers. "Yeah, I um...not that I was expecting anything, but just in case," he said quietly, and reached out with his other hand to card through her hair in encouragement.

Vivian flashed a grin and then leaned forward, lapping her tongue around his head experimentally. She swirled around again, over the slit, a clear bead of pre come swept away; the taste was salty,  little bitter, but she liked it. Mostly because of the way the sexy teenager reacted. “Nice,” she whispered.

The contact on his cock, had made Aiden moan and almost too loudly. He covered his mouth and exhaled through flared nostrils to try to control his volume; it felt amazing. His eyes fluttered shut for brief moment and when they closed, he saw Nigel there, taking him between his full lips. The boy had to stop himself from bucking up in between Vivian's warm welcoming lips. Forcing himself to open his eyes again, he smiled, breathless already. "Thanks, blondie. It feels so good, please don't stop."

Encouraged, she took more of her boyfriend in her mouth, sliding down as far as she could. With a few tries, she relaxed her jaw and began a rhythm, bobbing up and down his length, suctioning in her cheeks on the downstroke. She hummed as she went and worked her hands over Aiden’s thighs and under his balls.    

Aiden had both hands in her hair now, and closed his eyes again since she was working him more passionately now. He moaned again, quietly this time, and let himself think of Nigel. Oh it was perfect, ‘ _his’_ tongue swirling around his shaft, shapely mouth enveloping his aching cock. "Oh, god," he whispered, almost saying the older man's name but he caught himself before he did. "I'm close, I’m about to-"

***

Nigel had left the bourbon bottle at the bar, and decided he and Gabi definitely needed more; she was kissing him and he just couldn’t clear his mind of the image of Aiden, the way he’d stood in the bathroom with his head thrown back, stroking himself. The look in his gorgeous blue eyes, he way he’d teased him, the memory of slim, pale fingers curling against his chest….yeah he definitely needed more booze.

He walked out, closing the door quietly behind him, but as he entered the living room his breath caught in his throat and he stopped, retreating into the shadows. Aiden was on the couch, legs spread and lips parted, panting as Vivian sucked his cock. Her blonde head was moving up and down, the soft sound of her hand slapping against his thighs and his moans the only sound  in the room. Instantly, his cock filled painfully hard and full, and he stood and watched them, unable to move.

***

Vivian started sliding her hand up and down faster, pulling her mouth of him and jerking him off. She wasn’t sure if she’d like the taste of come and didn’t feel like trying it just yet. The teenager couldn’t take her eyes off Aiden, fascinated with how he would look coming. “Oh come on baby, come on,” she whispered.

Aiden grinned at Vivian, but seeing her instead of Nigel pulled him slightly back from the edge, which didn't show thankfully. He moaned again, looking elsewhere when he saw a figure in the shadows. He parted his lips, tongue sweeping over them, and realized it was him. He was watching. Oh fuck. The boy was suddenly close again. He arched his back and ran on hand under his shirt to lift it, fingers skating over pert pink nipples as he just barely saw the glint of the Romanian's eyes. "That's it, sexy, stroke my cock. I know you like it," he breathed, huskily, balls twitching with the promise of his release as he said the words to the man in the corner without his girlfriend knowing.     

Their eyes met and Nigel bit his lip to hold back a groan of need. He had to admit, he was jealous of Vivian. That should be him between Aiden’s legs, making him writhe and come. He gripped his bulge and squeezed hard through his sweatpants. He stood, leaning against the wall, hidden from Vivian’s line of sight; he needed to watch the teenage boy come, his eyes fixed on the heavy-lidded blue eyes staring at him.

Seeing Nigel grip himself like that told Aiden he was just as turned on as he was. The boy began bucking his hips into Vivian's hand, biting his lower lip as he moaned again, more drawn out. A few more passes and his body tensed, balls drawing up as he willed his eyes to stay open and on the man in the shadows. "Oh, fuck, fuck, ungh, yes, like that, mm I want you so bad...." He cried out just as hot come came gushing out of his dick, over the girl’s hand and up his chest as it rose and fell rapidly.

Nigel was close to coming right there just watching the boy, hearing what he was saying, and knowing that the words were for him. He walked as quietly as possible to the bathroom, closing it and sinking against the door as he pulled his heat flesh out. He pumped his fist over himself a few times before coming, hard over his own hand. Nigel shook his head and moved to the sink to clean himself up, and looked in the mirror, shaking his head. Is this what he’d come to now? Jerking himself off in the bathroom, thinking about his stepdaughter’s 16 year old boyfriend? He splashed water on his face and struggled to get his breath back to normal.

***

Vivian beamed up at Aiden, thrilled at herself, little heady with power, and very turned on. She climbed up on the couch and kissed Aiden hard, emboldened by their activities, sliding her tongue inside his mouth. “Oh Aiden, you’re so hot,” she whispered.

Aiden caught his breath, kissing his girlfriend back as their tongues rubbed together. He was fine with just watching the movie now in all honesty, more thinking about what Nigel might be doing in the bathroom but he didn't want to be selfish either.

"You're so beautiful, Viv," Aiden managed, and trailed his hands down to her ass, kneading there. "What about you? I want to make you come too, yanno?"

Vivian’s eyes darted to the hall; her mom and Nigel were probably busy and she was so aroused, and excited at the thought. She laid down on the couch, throwing one leg up over the back behind Aiden, and beckoned him closer. “Okay. C’mere then,” she said with a saucy smile, tugging aside the fabric of her shorts and panties to expose her sex. It was daring, but she was in the mood now.

***

Nigel peeked out from a crack in the bathroom door, and saw Vivian had laid down and was looking up at Aiden. He snuck down the hall and back to the bedroom, abandoning the idea of getting the bourbon. He’d just tell Gabi they were out of liquor, and hoped she’d be too tired to care. Well, either that or he could distract her. He knew he’d not be able to come again but he could get her off and then go to sleep with any luck.

***

Aiden heard Nigel, or he thought he did, as he slipped back into the bedroom, but he also was distracted by the sight of Vivian half naked like that. If he hadn't just come he would be hard again. "Oh my god," he murmured, raspy and broken lilt in his tone. He climbed forward and licked his lips, nervous as hell honestly, but eager. "You look...fuck, I really like how you look. Can I taste you too?"

Vivian gasped; she’d expected him maybe to just finger her or touch her...this was phenomenal. “God, yes, Aiden….I’ve never….” she said shyly, a blush blossoming over her cheeks at Aiden’s request.

"It's only fair, right, Blondie? Plus, I wanna try," Aiden grinned, leaning in to kiss her. He then looked down and lowered his body flat on the couch, cautiously approaching. He ran his tongue over her lips once, just to taste, liking the taste a lot. She smelled like soap, and tasted sweet. "Tell me if you don't like something."  

As if he unlocked a vault, her thighs spread wider and she sighed at the contact. “T-t-that’s so nice, Aiden…” she breathed, taking air into her lungs deeper as she melted into the couch.

With the reassurance, Aiden did what he'd seen in porns and spread her lips, running the tip of his tongue from hole to clit. He groaned, and felt himself growing hard again. "Mm, Viv, fuck," he murmured, against her sex and started licking more eagerly, swirling around the hard nub as he rutted into the couch cushions, gripping her thighs gently.

She looked down at him, running her small fingers through his long soft curls. This was by a long shot better than masturbating. Aiden’s tongue felt strong and lapped over her clit just perfectly, and she arched into him, eager for more. “Aiden...put your finger inside me?” she asked, staring down at him with hooded eyes. _God, my boyfriend is so fuckin hot,_ she thought to herself.

"How many?" Aiden asked, looking up at her with innocent seduction, licking his lips as he caught his breath. He wasn't sure if that would 'pop her cherry' or not, since she was a virgin, so he thought it best to ask. Still, he really did want to do it, she looked really sexy, though not like Nigel. He then wondered what it would feel like with the older man’s fingers in _him_. "I want to, I just don't wanna hurt you."

Vivian rolled her hips and wiggled her behind with a small sigh. “Start with one, it….I don’t have a...a hymen. It broke when I was riding my horse as a kid. I was 10. It’s...it’s ok, Aiden, I want you to…” she said, amazed at how sweet Aiden was. Most guys wouldn’t care enough to ask.

Aiden nodded, and then pressed one finger in, slowly, concentrating on that as well as looking up at her face to gauge her reaction. When he saw she was okay, he pressed in further and lowered his face back down, sucking gently on her clit again. He was hard as concrete and he imagined how good the wet heat around long thick finger would feel on his dick. "Oh baby, I...I like this, alot. Do you like it?"

“O-o-o-o-hhh…” she let out a long, slow, breathy moan, her hips bucking in response. She felt so full just with one finger, but it felt so good. “Yeah...yes...oh Aiden...please, move in...in and out...please…” she begged. Her hand slipped up beneath her shirt and she squeezed her bare breasts under the thin fabric, squeezing and kneading them. She was a virgin too and this felt better by far than anything she’d ever done alone.

Seeing her do that and hearing her tone, really flipped a switch in his mind. He started moving it in and out, curling it on instinct as he lapped at her folds, her button, everywhere he could get too. It was amazing and he was groaning again, smacking lewdly on her pussy. The boy was aching, humping the couch so intensely, his sweats slid further down, exposing the flex of his round ass while he devoured and finger fucked his gorgeous girlfriend. "I want you to come on my tongue, baby."

Pinching her nipples, her mouth hung open in pleasure and she rocked her hips up and down faster. Her free hand ran down to grip Aiden’s curls and pull on them, guiding him, “Oh god, oh fuck, Aiden, I’m coming,” she gasped, feeling it rise through. She jerked her pelvis up hard once and keened as she climaxed, feeling her body pulse and throb against Aiden’s thick, strong finger and tongue. “Aiden…” she gasped a little louder than she meant to.

Aiden came then, the friction from the sofa and Vivian's reaction all too much for him not to. He moaned also louder than he should have, not saying her name as the image that popped into his mind was him eating Nigel out, while he was fingered. The young man sucked on her pulsing clit and then licked down to clean her dry, slipping out his finger as he felt her orgasm come to a halt. "Fuck, that was hot," he rasped, and then pinned her back on the cushions to kiss her, accidentally getting some of his come on her pants, and it was already on the couch. "You're perfect."

She kissed him back eagerly, slipping her arms around his neck. “Oh god that was amazing, Aiden,” she cooed. “Wow…”

"Maybe next time, we take it further, if you want?" Aiden suggested, nuzzling and holding her, starting to fix his clothing and clean up the mess he’d made as best he could but knew it’d be stained.

She blushed and straightened her clothes, kissing his neck and lips once more before standing. “I...maybe yes...yeah, Aiden,” she stammered. Even though she was a year older than him she was still so inexperienced.

***

In the master bedroom, Nigel had crawled into bed after downing the last of his drink. He’d managed to convince her that they’d run out of booze and tried to distract her with kisses, though he was exhausted and knew he wouldn’t be able to get it up again tonight, well, not with her anyway.

"Nigel, I think you know I did not wear this gown for nothing," Gabi whispered against Nigel's ear. She slipped her hand inside his boxers and frowned when it wasn't hard. It usually would be by now. "I want more of what we had earlier today. I was thinking this could sort of be a second honeymoon for us in that way."       

Nigel squinted and sighed in exhaustion. “Darling, I’m not fucking twenty anymore. I don’t think...I’m just tired, babe. Tomorrow night, ok?” He mumbled.         

"Well. Okay, fine, if that is how you feel," Gabi pouted, and then smoothed out her nightie, lying on her back, then rolling away from her husband. "Perhaps tomorrow night I will not feel like it or for a while after that. Honestly, Nigel, this is very unlike you."  

Nigel groaned. He couldn’t afford to be in the dog house with his wife. If mother’s not happy, no one is, as they say. He rolled up behind her, large hands roaming over her backside as he leaned down to kiss her neck and persuade her. “Well, just because I can’t do something doesn’t mean I can’t still get you off, gorgeous. What does my darling Gabi want, hmm? I’m good with my mouth and hands, you know.”

Gabi licked her lips and then turned back around, spreading her well toned legs as her nails trailed down between her breasts to the hem of her nightie. She lifted it slightly, revealing the crotchless panties she'd slipped on in anticipation for what she'd hoped would be a night of lovemaking. "I do know. I think you should use both. Put them to good use, won't you?"

He couldn’t deny she was beautiful. Any man would thank his lucky stars to have a woman like Gabi in bed. So why couldn’t he stop thinking about the sexy boy in the next room? Trying to put the thought out of mind, he slid down her body and pushed her legs open. He looked up at her with a mischievous grin and tapped on her pussy before rubbing the heel of his hand over her. “I do think so, baby,” he said before ducking his head down to lap at her flesh.     

The redhead slipped her fingers into his hair, gripping as she pressed her head back into the soft pillow, back arching. Nigel always knew just how to get her off, even if he didn't fuck her. This would be more than good enough to give her the release she needed. "Oh, Nigel," Gabi moaned, hooking her legs over his strong shoulders, rubbing her pussy up and down over his face as he feasted on her. "Yes, right there, my love."

Nigel swirled his tongue around her clit and suckled his fingers before gently easing them inside her tight warmth. His eyes squeezed shut, in spite her womanhood, all he could think of was Aiden, arching back on that sofa, moaning and panting wantonly. His tongue licked around his fingers, replacing them and spearing into Gabi’s opening with a moan.                 

Gabi moaned unabashedly, and watched as her husband devoured her, tugging at his hair. “Fuck, Nigel.” Her eyes rolled back, breasts rising with the sharp inhalation of breath as her heart thudded like a herd of elephants in her chest. He was the only one who had ever brought her to such pleasure, no one else before him could ever affect her in quite that way. “Mm, faster, it will not take me long if you keep it up.”

Nigel moved back up to her clit, sucking it harder as he thrust there fingers inside her this time. He plunged them in and out rhythmically as he wrote the alphabet in Romanian over her sweet little button. Humming so it would vibrate deep within her, he bit her labia lightly before resuming his attentions on her pleasure center.

  “Oh, Nigel, oh yes, that is perfect,” Gabi moaned, gripping tighter into his locks as she bucked up into his face. Heat swirled and spread through her groin, breathing erratic as she tended up in anticipation of her climax. “Almost, I'm going to-”          

Nigel drove his fingers as deep as he could into her, licking over her clit harder, applying pressure just right, following the trembling of her belly and her breathing to chase her pleasure. “Come for me,” he said in a deep voice. God, he needed to get his hands on Aiden. Funny how even now, the boy pervaded his thoughts.  

Gabi exploded at that, arching her back and grinding her sex against Nigel's tongue. It was mind blowing. She wrapped her legs tight around her husband's shoulders moaning loudly as she shivered through the last few waves of orgasm. With a giggle, she pulled him up to snuggle into her spouse. "Mm, I love you...that was wonderful."

Fully spent from the alcohol and exhaustion, Nigel too found himself drifting off into a deep slumber, dreaming as he did that it was the soft curls of Aiden on his chest and not his wife’s crimson locks.

***

The next day’s orientation and campus tour went mercifully fast, and before they knew it, evening was upon them. Gabi had taken the car to go shopping; Vivian and Aiden decided to take an Uber to the party. Nigel was staying in, wanting to catch the football match on TV.

Vivian had changed for the house party they’d been invited to, opting for a close fitting v-neck dress and camel brown knee high deerskin boots. She came out of the bedroom with a smile on her lips looking for Aiden and hoping he’d approve.  

"Wow. You look beautiful, babe," Aiden smiled, looking over his girlfriend. He was in skinny jeans and a form fitted black tee. The boy leaned in the peck her cheek, having just came out of the bathroom. He didn't kiss her since Nigel was just on the couch and for some reason it just seemed like something he shouldn't do, even given last night's show. "The Uber just got here, so we're good to go."

To say Nigel had noticed what Aiden was wearing was an understatement, but he concealed his reaction fairly well, checking him out discreetly and keeping his beer bottle strategically positioned in his lap.

When the car arrived, he waved goodbye to the kids and told them to be safe, keeping his vision trained on the TV. Vivian shook her head and walked out to the car, looking over her shoulder coyly to see if Aiden was following. Also to see if he’d check out her ass in the tight dress. She’d even skipped underwear tonight to avoid panty lines.

Aiden was looking at her ass, of course, Vivian was hot, but even as he did, he thought about Nigel on the couch and how badly he wanted to climb into his lap. He knew he had to shake that, hopefully the party would be a welcome distraction.

He got into the car after she did, having opened the door up and then gave the driver the directions, hooking his arm around her shoulders.

After a few minutes of a mostly silent ride, the boy thanked him, getting out and walking around to open the door for his girlfriend. "We made it," Aiden smiled, winking over at her. "Should be fucking fun, right?"

Vivian stepped out, carefully pulling down her skirt, and slid her arm into Aiden’s, leaning up to kiss his cheek. “Yes, it should be. A real college house party...I’m so nervous.”

"It's okay, I'm here with you, babe," Aiden assured, puffing his chest up a bit and squaring his shoulders to try to seem older and more confident while they walked.

As they entered, the loud thumping of a bass drum greeted them, though it was early yet and there were only a handful of people there. The girl they’d seen earlier, however, immediately spotted them from across the room and greeted them. “Vivian and Aiden, right? Melody,” she reminded them. “Wanna drink?”

"That's us," Aiden smiled, lifting his brows playfully. He kept Vivian close, spotting a few college aged boys who seemed to be looking at them--mostly her. "I know I would love a drink. What do you have?"

“Follow me,” she beckoned, leading them to the kitchen where there was a counter full of bottle of hard liquor and wine. “Absolutely everything. One of the perks of the legal drinking age being eighteen here,” she grinned, elbowing Vivian and winking.

“I’d like cranberry vodka, then,” Vivian piped up, eying the absinthe in the corner but deciding she should start out slow. “How about you Aiden?”

"I'll have crown and coke, please," Aiden said, having tasted that before. He knew he liked it and it was still manly sounding, or so he hoped. He smiled brightly at the two girls, even if he was already feeling a little left out that he still had two years until he'd be eighteen.

“So what’s your major going to be, Vivian?” Melody asked as she poured the drinks.

“I think I’m going to be undeclared a bit, but I’m leaning toward engineering actually. I love math,” she said, noticing a boy across the room staring at her. He was actually pretty cute, but she quickly looked away and over at Aiden.

“What about you, Aiden? You’re coming here next year too right?” Melody asked, handing him his drink.

Aiden noticed Vivian's eyes shifting to a slender, long haired boy on the couch, who was looking at her, and he tugged her a bit closer. "What?" he asked, the question not registering totally at first. He quickly took a sip of the drink and nodded his thanks. "Oh, um, not next year, but year after next. I still have one more year after this one of high school."         

Melody’s facial expression changed a bit and she raised her eyebrows at the two of them. “Ohhhhh,” she said, shifting from foot to foot before handing Vivian her drink. “Okay. Well, I should go mingle, but you guys you know, enjoy,” she said awkwardly, excusing herself.

Vivian took a sip of her drink, her cheeks getting pink. “Wow this is so cool, a real college party and booze and everything. Maybe we should go mingle too, huh?” She asked, casting another look at the boy on the couch.

Aiden was surprised his girlfriend didn't seem to notice Melody's shift in composure. He sure as hell did. Vivian was probably too busy thinking about that asshole on the couch. Still, he tried to calm himself and took another big drink.

"Yeah, it's something," Aiden said, smiling but with less enthusiasm. He saw her look at the douchebag again and decided to do a little test. "Sure babe, we'll mingle. Where did you think we should start?"

“Oh I don’t know, maybe those kids in the living room,” she replied trying to seem casual about it. “I thought I saw that girl in our first orientation class,” she said, pointing to a girl with long curly brown hair sitting next to the boy that had been eyeing her since they’d arrived.

The girl was beautiful, but Aiden really just wanted to be with Nigel in this moment. He understood him, but girls? Well that was a different subject entirely. It was funny though, that Vivian all of the sudden didn't seem bothered about taking him over to a pretty girl, one that happened to be sitting next to the rat-faced boy. "Yeah, that works, lead the way."

Vivian was normally very quiet and introverted, but the alcohol seemed to be doing the trick to loosen her up, and she walked straight over to the couch. Smiling when she reached them, she looked right at the boy first. “I think I saw you guys in our class today. I’m Vivian, this is Aiden,” she started.

“Hi Vivian, I’m Charlie, and this is my sister Jenny,” the young curly-haired man said with a bright-eyed smile.

Jenny grinned at the both and extended her hand as well. “Hi guys, nice to meet you.” The brunette smiled particularly at Aiden.

Aiden noticed that Vivian didn't mention she was his boyfriend, and began growing angry. Fine, if that's how she wanted things...

The boy put on a big charming smiled and looked at Jenny first, taking her hand gently in his own and letting it linger longer than necessary. "Jenny, really nice meeting you," he said, a slightly flirtatious lilt to his tone. "Oh and you too, Chucky."

Charlie looked curiously at Aiden for a second before averting his attention back to Vivian. “It’s uh, it’s actually _Charlie_ ,” he countered with a lilt of sarcasm. “Hey, Vivian, you wanna see the rest of the house? I can show you?”

“Oh, uhm, I…” Vivian started, blushing and looking down shyly.

“Go ahead, I’ll keep Aiden entertained,” Jenny smirked, pulling Aiden down a little forcefully to sit next to her on the couch.

Ignoring Charlie’s correction, Aiden had planned on protesting, telling his girlfriend hell no, but he suddenly found himself on the couch so he decided to go with it for now. "I'll be right here, Vivian," he said, watching the way her skin flushed. It hurt honestly, but another part of him sort of hoped Charlie would take her from him, then he could have Nigel--or well, there was still Gabi in the way. He sighed at that thought and then turned to Jenny. "Yeah, I bet you will."

“OK, well, I’ll just be right back, Aiden,” Vivian said, barely looking at him before walking off with Charlie.

“So, is she your sister?” Jenny asked, placing her hand boldly on Aiden’s thigh and smiling innocently at him. She batted her enormous brown eyes at him as her hand slid a little higher.

Jenny was hot as fuck honestly, more so than Vivian, but he was not feeling this at all. He wanted to leave. "No, not my sister," he said, offering her a smile. "Hey, um, let me go get us some refills, I need to use the bathroom first though, so I'll be right back." Aiden patted her hand and then winked, standing up and walking away to watch Vivian from afar.

Jenny narrowed her eyes in disappointment but shrugged and nodded, watching him walk away.

Charlie had handed Vivian a second cocktail soon after they finished “touring” the downstairs portion of the house, and as she wasn’t used to drinking she was feeling quite tipsy. He led her upstairs and even as he did part of her knew she shouldn’t but he was so cute and besides, Aiden was probably busy downstairs.

No sooner had they gone up then Charlie had her wrists above her head, pressing her into the wall in the wallway. “Oh…” she said briefly but before she knew it he was kissing her hard. The blonde smiled into the kiss and felt herself melt into him a little, and he moaned when he felt her response.

Aiden rounded the corner, quietly, just in time to see the kiss and his blood boiled, heart hammering in his chest. He contemplated pushing the fucker off and kicking his ass, but he decided it wasn't worth it. Fuck her, if she wanted to be a two-timing bitch then he didn’t need her anyways.

"Well, looks like this tour is going _really_ well for you both," the boy announced, his arms crossed over his chest as he glared in their direction. "Don't let _me_ interrupt, I'm leaving so you can keep making out with your new rat-faced boyfriend, Vivian."

Vivian pushed Charlie off of her when she heard Aiden’s voice and paled. “No, Aiden, it’s not...it’s nothing!” she protested. “Please let me explain okay?” her eyes darted to Charlie and back to Aiden.

“He’s your fucking boyfriend? Why the hell didn’t you tell me?” Charlie sputtered in shocked, moving away from her.

"She didn't tell you, bro, because she obviously doesn't consider us as being together anymore...or she doesn’t give a shit," Aiden smirked, his face contorting sarcastically. He turned to Vivian and let her briefly see the hurt in his eyes before he finished his thought. "No, _Blondie_ , tell you what, you just continue what you're doing and I'll head back to the hotel. There's nothing to explain as it was all perfectly clear a second ago."

“Aiden! No!! Stop!! I-I-I’ve just had a little too much to drink is all, he was just showing me around, I didn’t know I hadn’t told him, you’re..of course you’re my boyfriend, Jesus, Aiden!” she replied angrily.

“I’m fucking out of here,” Charlie snorted and slipped past Aiden and down the stairs.

“I’m sorry?” Vivian yelled after him. “Fuck, I want to go to school here and you’re making a scene!”

"Oh really? I'm making a scene? You tell him you're sorry but fuck me right?" Aiden snapped, growing angrier by the minute. "Maybe if you hadn't been acting like a drunken _whore,_ this wouldn't have happened...you know what? Forget it, I'm outta here. Enjoy your party!"

Aiden stormed off, pulling his phone out to call an Uber before she could protest or find more reasons to blame him.

Vivian ran into the upstairs bathroom, pulling out her phone to call her mother. “Mom, I need you to come get me,” she started.


	4. Chapter 4

Nigel had just polished off the pizza and beer he’d ordered, watching the last bit of the game. He need a smoke bad, and they were in a non-smoking room of course, so he made his way to the patio outside to light up. Taking his beer with him, he leaned over the rail, looking at the night sky and smoking quietly.

Aiden walked inside with the keycard he had and saw Nigel on the balcony. He sighed, thinking about everything and decided to go out there to let him know he was back. "Nigel...um," he began, quietly, hoping he wouldn't be pissed that he'd left his step daughter alone. "Viv and I got into it, so I'm back."

Nigel turned and looked at the teenager. “She still there?” he asked, crossing his arms over his chest. The black tank he wore clung tightly to his form, and he leaned on the railing, looking Aiden up and down. His phone buzzed in his pocket just then. He pulled it from his jeans and swiped it to see a text from Gabi. “Apparently she texted Gabi to get her. She’s taking her to a diner to talk. I’ll tell her you’re here, yeah?” he asked.

"Thanks," Aiden nodded, shoving his hands into the pockets of his tight skinny jeans. "We had a fight...she kissed another guy, so I left." He shrugged, looking down a minute, curls falling into his face. Still, he was alone with Nigel, and damn if he didn't look sexy as fuck in that tank top. The boy quickly looked back up, blueeyes skimming up the Romanian's torso until he met his eyes and smirked. "So looks like it's just us for a good while, hm?"

“It looks that way,” Nigel said, already feeling himself harden just being alone in Aiden’s presence. _What the fuck, get ahold of yourself,_ he thought. “Whatever she did, or you said, she’s fucking upset. When I texted that you were here, Gabi said she didn’t want to come back.” The light from the patio was all that illuminated them outside, and he wondered if Aiden could see the effect he was having on him.

"She kissed a guy, and I called her a...um...a whore," Aiden confessed, figuring he'd hear about it anyway, though mostly he was worried how Gabi would react since it was her daughter. Stepping closer, the boy leaned against the rail, getting a perfect view of the bulge in Nigel's jeans. He licked his lips and placed his fingers near the older man's arm. "But yanno, we don't have to talk about that right now, if you don't want to..."

Just the touch of Aiden’s hand on his arm made Nigel swallow hard with need. He uncrossed his arms and set down his beer, stubbing out his cigarette. He placed both hands just then, for the very first time, on Aiden’s hips, walking him backwards into the room. “So, if you don’t want to talk, what is it you want to do, Aiden?” he asked in a deep voice, a predatory look in his dark eyes.

Aiden suddenly wasn't thinking about what had happened at all with Vivian as he was walked inside. He held Nigel's gaze the whole time, pale fingers wrapped around the strong man's biceps. "I think you know," he said, his voice cracking as he grew painfully hard. "I want you to do what you said you wanted to, when I was on the couch last night...I-I want you... _please._ ”

Nigel walked the boy to the nearest wall and moved to palm the front of his jeans, cupping the boy's obvious erection. He ran his free hand slowly from his hip up the center of his chest, over his collarbone to his neck and sharp jawline, tilting his head up. Moving closer until his breath could be felt on Aiden's skin, he pressed his open mouth over the boy's, licking into him with a groan.  

Finally, Aiden thought to himself briefly but then he was quickly lost in the sensation of Nigel's hands and tongue. "Oh god," he moaned, wrapping his slender arms around his neck, rolling his lithe hips into the Romanian's bulge. His kisses became sloppier, more urgent yet still with an undertone of innocence. "Mm, fuck-"

“I've been thinking about doing that since the moment I saw you. This gorgeous fucking mouth. Made for me. When I saw you last night, I had to jerk myself off in the bathroom again. “ he admitted, grinding his hips fully against Aiden's now, his length snacking down his pant leg and into the boy's well-muscled thigh. He dove right back in, sucking his tongue obscenely, suggestively. Aiden tasted of whiskey still. “Have you been drinking?” he asked, pulling away slightly.   

"Me too, I was thinking of you last night when you saw Viv and I. I want to be yours, fuck, I just want you so much. I think about you all the time," Aiden confessed, his words punctuated with hungry kisses as he roved his hands over Nigel's shoulders. He hooked his fingers into the straps on the black tank top, keeping him close like he might slip away. "I...yes, one drink. I'm not drunk, if you're worried about that."

“Good. I want you to remember this,” Nigel whispered, tangling his fingers in the soft curls he'd been longing to feel for weeks. He tugged his head back, exposing the boy's neck, and began sucking harsh, desperate kisses over him, tasting the sweetness of his skin.

"Couldn't ever forget," Aiden murmured, spine arched to press his smaller chest into Nigel's, breath coming out more rapidly. A wet spot formed on the front of his skinny jeans from the precome that had been leaking there, he felt it, but it only made him more excited. He was nervous, a bit of course, but the way the older man was touching him, calmed him completely.

Nigel cupped his hand around the boy's hardness, through his jeans, and knew exactly what he wanted to do first. He took him by his belt loops and pushed him towards the couch, unzipping his fly and pushing the tight jeans over his hips. “Take these off, gorgeous,” he instructed.

Aiden all but melted under Nigel's touch, and hearing him speak like that on top of everything just added to his excitement. He nodded, and peeled off his tight jeans the rest of the way, followed by his underwear. He decided then he might as well go for broke and pulled off his shirt, setting everything over the couch as he laid down and spread his long lean legs, cock pressed against his taut abdomen. "I'm ready...come and get me," the boy flirted, licking his lips as big blue eyes batted at the older man. He gripped his own cock, pumping it twice for show. "Mm."

Nigel pulled his tank top over his head but kept his jeans on and dropped to his knees in front of Aiden, running calloused palms down his bare torso, over his pebbled nipples. He leaned over his body, getting closer, his hands moving down to the boy's thick thighs. Nigel took Aiden's wrists and moved them to his sides deliberately as he dipped his head down to the nest of hair at the apex of his thighs. Inhaling deeply, he brushed his lips over the boy’s plump balls, no hair yet grown on them. “I want to show you how this is done, the right fucking way,” he said, and then wrapped his lips around Aiden’s cock, swallowing him to the root immediately.

"Oh my god," Aiden gasped, gripping the cushions tightly as his eyes rolled back into his head from the monumental pleasure of Nigel's mouth on his cock. It was better than he'd fantasized and he had to focus hard to not come then and there. Tipping his head up, he watched the older man with a hooded gaze, licking his lips as he took in every nuance and shift of bulging muscle. The Romanian looked like some sort of sex god doing that with his lips stretched around the boy's shaft, tongue working and alpine cheekbones far more pronounced from the hollowing. "Nigel, fuck, fuck-"

Nigel sucked and lapped hungrily up the teen’s shaft, taking particular delight in the taste of his pre come. Popping off wetly, he stroked with a big hand and looked at Aiden intensely. “I know you’re going to want to come, and I don’t want you to hold back, because I’m gonna fucking make you come more than once, gorgeous, I can tell you that right now.” Continuing to stare at him as he did, he sucked a finger in his mouth and ran it over his virginal hole before resuming his ministrations, swirling his tongue around the cut head of the boy’s cock.

Aiden took a breath at the double stimulation. He was nervous about the anal, and hoped Nigel would use lubrication before pushing in though he didn't say that. Either way, it felt so good. Holding his gaze, he let himself go, lost himself to the feeling. "I'm going to..." he panted, clutching the ashen strands, shaft thickening and balls drawing taut as he spilled hot into the older man's mouth. "Oh yes, Nigel...fuck-"

Nigel only wanted to get Aiden used to the feel of something there, knowing he had no experience yet. As the boy erupted in his mouth, he swallowed every last drop hungrily. “You taste better than I fucking imagined, darling,” he said, sitting back. “He gently pulled his finger away from the teenger’s behind. “Now, Aiden, I’d like to see those gorgeous lips around Daddy’s cock.”

Panting, Aiden tried to catch his breath from the orgasm and licked his lips. "That was so good..." he paused, climbing over the older man to kiss his own flavor from his lips to see. Salty, but not too bad. He thought it best to see since he was about to suck cock for the first time. He also blushed at the title Nigel had given himself, it was hot as fuck. “Ok, I’ve never done it, but I’ll try,” he said, and then got down on the couch, his face nearing the Romanian’s groin. He ran his nose over the large furry balls there, moaning at the scent and then stuck out his tongue, licking like a kitten up the shaft, over the slit. “Mm…I like it. Let me know if I am doing somethin’ wrong, please.”

It was as obscene as he’d pictured it, that sweet little tongue hot and wet on his uncut cock. “Like French kissing. Purse your lips, open your mouth, take as much as you can. Flatten your tongue along...ohhh fuck...FUCK…” he moaned, all coherent thought leaving his mind as the boy did exactly as he was told, beautifully.

Aiden popped off to catch his breath, and with big blue eyes honed in on Nigel's, he took him back down, a bit further than he should perhaps, gagging for a second. Once he composed himself, he tried again and finally got his bearings, curls swaying as he bobbed up and down slowly. Soft suckling sounds filled the room as he rolled the older man's balls, his own cock starting to throb back to life little by little.

When he felt the tightness of Aiden’s throat around his head, he struggled to calm himself, but hearing him cough and gag only made it hotter. Nigel gripped both sides of his curly head and jerked  his hips half a dozen times, forcing him hard and fast against the back of his throat before he let him go, pulling him off and stroking himself, pinching at the base roughly. “God damn it…” he cursed. “More…” he ordered, letting go of his heavy girth and letting it slap heavily against his furry abdomen.

Aiden nodded, wiping his red, tear-rimmed eyes and then went back down, hollowing his cheeks as he tried to move faster. He swirled his tongue around the shaft, moaning, the sound vibrating there as he humped the couch slowly, ass clenching with each pump. The boy liked the roughness, even if he was still a bit nervous. It's what he'd been wanting; Vivian was far too soft for his liking.

Nigel looked down, wanting to commit every bit of this to memory. The boy’s wet, plump, red lips sliding up and down his thick, veiny shaft was the hottest thing he’d ever seen. After a few more minutes he tugged at Aiden’s curls to pull him off. “Get up darling, come on. Daddy’s going to fuck you now,” he said, his voice rough with need.

"Fuck, _Daddy_ . I want you to fuck so bad. You're so sexy, and you feel so good. How you sound, the way you look at me and touch me…" The boy trailed off, getting up and standing next to the couch. His cock was hard again, jutting out in front and leaking from the tip. "I don't want Vivian anymore. _Just_ you."

By now, Nigel knew for sure if he saw his step daughter lay a finger on Aiden again, she'd be in danger of getting her arm torn off. “Fucking right. You're only mine. After tonight, nothing else will make you come like my cock, gorgeous.” He wrapped his hand around the boy's cock. “Master bedroom. I have lube in there…”

Aiden grunted as his cock was gripped and he curled his hands around Nigel's biceps. "Only yours," he said, licking his lips as his breath hitched in his throat. He couldn't wait to feel the older man inside him as he writhed and took it all. "Bedroom, yes, yes, please. Take me there."

Nigel steered Aiden into the main bedroom and walked to the side table to fish out the bottle of lube Gabi had brought. He wrapped one hand around the back of Aiden's neck, licking possessively into his mouth and moaning before pushing him flat onto the bed. It felt dirty to fuck the boy in the bed that he and his wife slept in, and maybe that's exactly why he _wanted_ to take him there. “Lay on your back, beautiful.”

Aiden had fallen on his side at the push and he quickly rolled over onto his back once he'd scooted up to lay on the pillows. He could faintly smell Gabi's perfume there and it both excited him as well as made him jealous. He was going to be only for Nigel, but what about _her_? Pushing that thought aside, he spread his shaky legs and watched the older man. "Ok, ready," he said, his tone a bit husky. "Um, so I'm assuming this is going to be painful as hell, huh? At least at first?"

Nigel crawled over Aiden and slicked up his fingers and his shaft generously, adding some to Aiden’s cock and pumping him a few times. “It’ll hurt at first but then you’ll have the most incredible fucking orgasm you've ever had in your life, I promise you.” As he said it, he pushed two fingers inside the boy as he twisted his hand around his cock to distract him from the burn he'd undoubtedly feel.

Aiden felt it, his back arching and hole clamping down instinctively as his body tried to force Nigel's fingers out. The hand on his cock was amazing but it still hurt. He gripped the sheets tightly, his eyes watering from the sensation. "Fuck, Nigel!" he snapped, not meaning to, but it was more than he'd expected. He took a breath and bit his lower lip. "Sorry, sorry, it's just, I hope it feels better soon."

The boy’s body was so hot and tight around his fingers, that perfectly pink, smooth skin beckoning him to just take him hard and rough. It took all his self control not to, and instead he spoke in a soft, reassuring whisper to him. “Breathe and relax, and when I curve my fingers just a little deeper,” he said, pausing as he brushed his fingertip over the little round nub he felt inside.

"Oh!" Aiden gasped, once he'd taken the breath requested and forced himself to relax. That felt really good, very good. It sent a rush of pleasure straight to his cock, which jerked. Things were certainly starting to feel better and he spread his legs further open in invitation for more. "I like that...fuck, I like that _a lot_."

Nigel tugged the boy’s length harder and added another finger, sinking three in and pushing in deeply to rub circles over Aiden’s prostate. “Just wait until you feel my cock, gorgeous,” he said, and a long strand of pre come dripped from the end of his olive shaft onto Aiden’s belly.

Aiden was writhing now, moving into Nigel's fingers seeking more and more. He felt close to coming already, feeling so full as heat bloomed and spread through his lithe wanton body. "I can't wait, Daddy...oh fuck...please, I-I'm ready, please fuck me."  

Nigel scissored his fingers a few more times before withdrawing them. He slicked himself up more and then laid on top of Aiden, lining himself up. “This is going to hurt but you’ll love it, and I have to have you,” he said, taking Aiden’s mouth and plundering it at the same moment he entered him. He moaned against his lips at the exquisite tightness, but kept pushing in deeper and deeper, not stopping until he was fully seated.

The boy inhaled sharply through his nose, his nails digging into Nigel's back without realizing that Gabi might see that later and groaned, his heart racing. He felt a bit like he was being split apart, despite having been worked open before hand. "You're...fuck...you're so big. Nigel..." he gasped over the Romanian's lips, trying to distract himself with more kisses. He couldn't wait until it started to feel good, like he'd been told. "Oh...shit."

Nigel tried to be still, let him get used to his size, but it just felt too fucking good, and slowly he began to move. “Fuck, darling just let me,” he panted, reaching between their bodies to wrap his fist around Aiden’s flaccid cock. Nigel knew this was painful for him but he was so tight and wet and the look on his innocent young face drove the Romanian crazy.

Aiden nodded, sweat covering his body now as curls stuck to his brow. "Ok, it's fine, go ahead," he consented, trying to suck it up and endure the pain, hoping it would turn to pleasure soon. When Nigel gripped his cock, he started to harden, which relaxed him further and he opened up like a flower then. It was as if something gave and all of the sudden the pain began to subside, pleasure taking its place. "Ok, yeah, that's...that's better."

“I’ll warn you, you won’t be able to sit for a fucking week by the time I’m done. I want you to fucking remember who your Daddy is, gorgeous,” Nigel huffed, sweat beginning to glisten over his thick corded muscles as his hips snapped harder.

"I couldn't forget if I tried," Aiden moaned, his head pressing back into the pillow as his orgasm began to build in his core. He hooked his legs around Nigel's hips, running his fingers up through the damp skin of his back and into his hair. "I want to feel you, always...oh, Daddy, I don't want you to ever stop fucking me-"

Nigel angled his hips just so, dragging the fat head of his cock over Aiden’s prostate repeatedly and stroking his cock at the same time, in perfect rhythm. “So fucking virgin tight, angel, fuck you feel so fucking good on my cock. Better than I ever dreamed. Oh fuck you’re mine, you’re all mine,” he panted desperately. The headboard banged against the wall from the exertion.

"All yours," Aiden echoed, breathlessly as he was fucked just how he'd imagined he would be. He tugged Nigel down to his mouth, biting kisses there and laving their tongues together as his muscles started to stutter with the promise of his release. He wanted them to stay just like this, bound together with noone else around. The thought of returning home, back to his life with his father was almost unbearable. "I'm close, Daddy, fuck. Harder..."

Nigel looked down into Aiden’s face, the face of a beautiful innocent angel, a work of art, and he felt himself losing this battle, fighting to not fall in love with him. Big blue eyes looked up at the Romanian like he was the only thing in the world that mattered, adoration and lust and whether he knew it or not, Aiden had gripped Nigel’s heart and taken it just then, entirely. He jackhammered into him, knowing he would come soon, feeling the boy’s body pulling his own climax from him, his balls drawing up tight. “Oh fuck, Aiden, I’m gonna come, darling, I’m gonna…” he warned.

"-Come," Aiden finished, moaning the word as his own orgasm ripping through his body like thunder. His hole strangled Nigel's cock, milky come spurting out of his tip and between them. The boy wrapped all limbs around the Romanian, kissing his neck, up to those perfectly sculpted lips and dove in, heatedly. He was likewise falling in love, totally besotted with the man above him like he'd never been with anyone. This was more than puppy love, it was full blown. "Oh my god...yes, yes!"

The second he felt Aiden’s body pulsing around him, his hot come throbbed up his shaft and unloaded into the boy, and he gripped him as his furry abdomen rippled with thunderous pleasure. “Aiden...fuck...oh Aiden,” he groaned, his Romanian accent stronger as the relaxation washed over him in the next few moments. He pulled Aiden’s jaw to his own, kissing him intensely. He knew he genuinely loved him, but didn’t know yet if it was right to say. Before he could stop himself, the word came out though. “Te iubesc…” he whispered.

Aiden's eyes flew open, wide and gleaming at that. He'd learned enough Romanian in his time in Bucharest to understand what those words meant. He panted, breath hitching in his throat as he grasped Nigel's face and pulled back a few inches, smiling brightly. "Really?" he asked, not sure how someone as magnificent as him could love a gangly teenager like himself, but he was grateful. "I love you too. I've never loved anyone before, but I do _you_."

Nigel found he couldn't stop kissing Aiden, but he finally rolled off to the side. “Fucking hell. I think that was the most amazing sex I’ve had in awhile. Maybe ever,” he commented with a smirk. “I need a smoke,” he said, sitting up and looking back at Aiden. “We should also probably clean up before...well in case…”

"Same here," Aiden chuckled, looking at Nigel with his face propped up on palm and elbow. "Course, I've never had sex before but I don't think there could be anything or anyone better than that." He paused thinking of the last thing the older man had said. "Yeah, good point. About that, Nigel...I--are you still--I mean your wife. How is this gonna work?"

“Come outside with me, darling,” he said, pulling his pants back on but opting to remain bare-chested. It was warm out and he was still overheated from their activity. As he leaned on the door frame and waited, he pulled out his phone to check. Nothing yet from Gabi. “I don’t really know. What she doesn’t know won’t fucking hurt her. Are you okay with that, love?”

Aiden got up and slid on his some sweatpants, not wanting to put the skinny jeans back on. He joined Nigel out on the patio after making the bed and insuring that there was no trace of what they'd done. He still needed to clean  himself up but they had time. He hoped. "I mean you said I'm only yours...isn't it fair that should work both ways?" he asked, leaning on the rail as Nigel prepared to smoke. "I know it's not simple, doesn't have to happen right now and if anything we can see how it goes between us, discreetly until then...but Viv and I are done for sure either way."

Nigel lit a smoke and took a long drag, handing it to Aiden. “I am not particularly interested in fucking Gabi anymore, not after having you. She’s an insistent woman though. And it will be hard to see you if you break up with Vivian, but I...I need to, darling.” Nigel touched his hand to the boy’s cheek, looking in his us. “Fuck...what am I fucking doing, falling in love with you?” He asked rhetorically, his voice softening.

Aiden passed on the cigarette, never having smoked, but he sat is down in the ashtray for when Nigel wanted it again. "Should I try to stay with Vivian so I can see you more?" he asked, thinking of how Vivian would want sex - sex he didn't want now. Then he thought about Nigel fucking Gabi, and he felt jealousy coil in his stomach. Still the last thing Nigel said had him flushing in a wonderful way. "Well, you _did_ tell me you love me in Romanian. I'm falling for you too, ya know."

“I don’t think I could stand seeing you with her, but I know it will be just as hard for you. It would allow us to keep seeing each other more easily though.” He contemplated asking Gabi for a divorce, but with Vivian there and Aiden still having another year of high school left, he wondered how the fuck he could even pull that off. “Viv will leave for college in Fall and then…” he said, rubbing his thumb across Aiden’s lower lip.

"Then we can be together?" Aiden asked, playfully nipping at Nigel's finger. "I don't want to see you with Gabi either. Misses Z is nice and all, she's been good to me, but I just...I can't stand the thought of you touching her or her touching you." Aiden wondered then if Vivian would try and be all over him when she got back, and how would Nigel handle _that_? “But okay, I’ll be with her then, if it’ll make it easier to see you, if that’s what you think we should do.”

“Well, that’s hoping Gabi calms her down, but I’m sure she will. Look at you. Anyone would be a fucking fool to let you go,” Nigel purred. He tilted Aiden’s head back and kissed his neck, inhaling his scent deeply as he did. Oh, he was so, _so_ fucked.

Aiden, being young, was ready to go in an instant and he hooked his arms around Nigel's neck, kissing him back with wild abandon. "Look at _you_ , is more like it," he murmured, his words punctuated with needy, sloppy kisses. "I want to sleep in bed with you tonight, we could fuck all night long. I know we _can't_...but I wanna."

Nigel got hard almost immediately, intoxicated by this gorgeous, young, lithe body at his disposal, wiggling and writhing against him, all peachy, smooth skin and lean muscle. How could anyone be soft and hard all at once? That was Aiden. “Fucking all night long sounds like exactly what I want. I could just…” he reached down and cupped the boy’s plump ass cheeks, pulling him up into his body and lifting him off the ground. “You wouldn’t be able to sit for a week without thinking about me,” he chuckled.

"Ungh, Nigel..." Aiden moaned, hooking his legs around the big man's thighs. He leaned in to kiss him, sucking his tongue into his mouth as he rolled his hips into Nigel hotly. The boy loved the way he was being manhandled, how it seemed like the Romanian couldn’t get enough of him, because that’s exactly how he felt for him too. "I think I like the sound of that...Daddy. Wanna feel you when I'm sittin' in class. You know I'll be thinking of you then and all the naughty things we've done together. I bet you like that thought dont cha?"

“Fuck yeah I do.” He ground his sizable erection into Aiden’s thigh. “I can’t remember this last time I got hard this fast after fucking. It’s all you, you’re the reason, god, I fucking wish I had you all to myself tonight.”

"Mm, fuck, I want that too," Aiden  whispered, still in Nigel's arms with his legs wrapped around his waist from where he'd been picked up. The boy leaned in and kissed him again, finally unhooking his legs to get down. "I should probably shower..."

“Good idea, gorgeous. Go ahead,” Nigel said, turning him around by his waist and gently pushing him in the room. He went to the mini bar for a beer and sat on the couch, checking his phone. Finally a text from Gabi saying Vivian was still very upset and talking about not even going to college - Gabi was trying to talk her back into it and explaining the consequences of not attending school.

Aiden slid off his sweats, stepping into the shower as the steam fogged up the room almost instantly. He washed his hair first, letting the soapy water run over his pinkening body, and pressed his palm against the wall with his eyes shut. He started thinking of Nigel, what they'd done and he was getting hard once more.

Nigel’s thoughts wandered to Aiden as he listened to the shower running, and he decided since the girls were nowhere near coming back yet and he still needed to clean up too, perhaps he should conserve water.

He opened the bathroom door and grinned when he saw Aiden’s backside through the clear plastic shower curtain. He quietly started peeling off his clothes, trying not to make too much noise as he did.

Aiden turned when happened to feel someone in the bathroom and instinctively opened the shower curtain even though it wasn't need, hair clinging down flat to his head and gasped. He closed it and spun around until it dawned on him and then he grinned, his chest heaving from the surprise. "Oh, it's you...well, well, I'm glad you're gonna join me..."

Nigel was tossing off the last of his clothes and walked through the foggy steam to the shower. Pulling aside the curtain, he stepped in and pushed Aiden against the shower wall, holding his arms above his head. “I could fuck you all night, you know that?” He said, dipping his chin down to lick heatedly into the boy’s mouth.

"I wish you could," Aiden moaned, his soapy body slipping against Nigel's as he was pinned. He dipped his tongue back into Nigels mouth, exploring every bit of his delicious mouth. "You taste so good, fuck. I want you all for me, Daddy. I want to just be alone on an island were we can fuck and live, never be bothered again."

“I wish we could too, darling,” Nigel chuckled and kissed down Aiden’s neck, moving his hands behind his head to tangle in long wet curls. Scraping his teeth down the sensitive skin, he moaned, his heavy erection already back at full capacity and grinding against Aiden’s slender hip.

Aiden groaned, and reached his hand between them to start slowly sliding Nigel's foreskin back and forth over the sticky tip of his cock. It was heavy in his hand and made his hole throb with anticipation. "Oh fuck, I need you to fuck me," he said, and then turned around to face to wall, pressing his ass out against the older man, grinding back and forth along his dick enticingly. "Please..."

“Fuck, gorgeous...Can’t say no to a request like that,” Nigel whispered, letting the water run hot over their bodies. He rubbed his cock over Aiden’s soft little entrance a few times before finally pressing inside. Aiden was tight, but still slick with come and lube, and Nigel moaned as the boy enveloped him in a crushing, wet heat.

Aiden moaned loudly, huffing hot breaths against the shower wall as he was fill up perfectly. It was still a bit of a burn but not nearly as much as the first time. The boy took a relaxing breath and pressed back to full take the Romanian all the way inside the clutch of his santiny passage. "God...Oh shit, Daddy-"

Nigel’s thick fingertips dug bruises into Aiden’s plush backside, slipping through the wet suds that dripped down his body. When he felt Aiden arch back and suck the remaining inches inside, unintelligible Romanian curses fell in whispered gasps from his lips. “Such eagerness from my virginal angel. Such a dirty, wanton boy you are…”

"For you only," Aiden panted, swiveling his hips as he started to fuck himself on Nigel's cock, grinding there. He reached behind and gripped wet blond strands to kiss the older man sideways. The boy continued to writhe, whorishly as his confidence built. It felt so good and consumed him completely. "C'mon, harder-"

Nigel knew he shouldn’t feel like this, wanting to devour and consume this gorgeous young thing. Every inch of perfect skin, long silky brown curls hanging in wet tendrils down the back of his neck. Nigel pushed them aside and licked his succulent flesh hungrily, grazing his teeth over him and panting. He moved faster and harder, as he requested, thighs slapping against Aiden’s ass. “You want it rough and hard from Daddy don’t you? Fuck, angel you feel like nothing else, nothing else ever,” he groaned.

Aiden groaned, his body pressing into the wall again and again as Nigel fucked him with fervent abandon. Pleasure licked down his spine, to his groin where it promised to be released; the boy writhed and clenched his ass. "Oh god, yes, I think I might become an addict for your cock," the sassy teenager moaned, taking every last inch like he had been _made_ to. "I love how you fuck me. Mmm, Nigel..."

“Oh fuck, Aiden, god,” he grunted, and reached around Aiden to pump his cock, thumbing over the slit and jerk him as fast as he moved his hips, slamming into him and splashing under the shower.

Heat washed over Aiden's skin, burning him with desire from the inside out as his pink cock was stroked in time with each pleasurable pass over his prostate. He gasped, his muscles stuttering and jaw shifting. "Yeah, Daddy, oh, oh, fuck, I'm gonna-"

Nigel felt himself coming, his stiff, thick meat shooting another load inside the boy - not as much as before, yet still a surprising amount. “Yeah gorgeous, come on my cock, please, please,” he grunted, snapping his fist faster over Aiden and remained buried deep inside him.

Hearing Nigel demand he come, sent Aiden right over the edge and he came hard with splash against the tiles of the shower wall. He moaned breathily, his body shaking and heart racing rapidly. "Nigel, holy shit, yes, yes-!"

The older man gripped Aiden’s hip in one hand, the other stroking him right through his orgasm. “Oh fuck, Aiden,” he gasped. He kissed over the boy’s shoulders as he softened and pulled out of him finally, turning him around and kissing him until they were both breathless. “All day, all night, angel,” he whispered.

"I'm up for it. You can have me as much and as often as ya like," Aiden grinned, licking his lips to get every last bit of Nigel's taste into his mouth. He reached over to grab the bar of soap and ran it through the older man's chest hair, around his nipples. "When are they coming back ya think? How much time before I have to give you back to your...wife?"

Nigel sighed and closed his eyes, leaning back against the wall. “Not long I’m sure but I don’t know. We shouldn’t take too much longer, unfortunately,” he replied, taking the soap from him to lather his hands up and run them down Aiden's body too. They washed each other under the hot spray, and a buzzing from the bathroom counter broke the spell obnoxiously. “My phone,” he muttered. Nigel rinsed off and climbed out, grabbing a towel, and handing another dry one to the teenager. He checked his phone briefly.

“They’re on the way back,” he said with a frown.

Aiden got out, drying himself off. He frowned as well, wrapping the towel around his hips. "Well fuck," he grumbled, not liking that one bit but it wasn't as if he hadn't known they'd be back sooner or later. "Alright, I'll um, patch things up with Viv and try to keep her off my dick once we're back together. It's only so I can keep coming over to see _you_ though."

Nigel pulled the wet boy into his arms and captured his mouth roughly. “You’re mine now, Aiden,” he said possessively. “I don’t want anybody but you and I don’t want her fucking you.”

"I am, and I won't fuck her," Aiden promised, kissing him back and tugging on Nigel's lower lip. He liked hearing that, but it made him think about both of their situations even more. "I don't want you fucking Gabi either honestly..."  

Nigel shook his head. “After fucking you, it would be throwing a hotdog down a hallway. So needless to fucking say, I don’t really have any desire, darling. We’ll figure something out. Quicker we get Viv to college the easier it will be.”

Aiden laughed hard at that, picturing the image in his mind. He knew what Nigel meant of course and was grateful for it but still, it had the teenager shaking each time he giggled. "Yes," he began, trying to calm his breath. "Yes that's true. Ok, sounds like a plan then, baby."

Pulling himself away, Aiden got dressed while Nigel cleaned up in preparation for the ladies arrivals.

 


	5. Chapter 5

Vivian had managed to dry her tears and calm down; talking to her mom always helped her feel better. Gabi had convinced her over the course of a few hours and far too many clătite - Romanian crepes - that she should keep pursuing college, and make an attempt to continue a relationship with Aiden. Gabi thought he was a good, smart boy, and Vivian _did_ love him. She still had doubts that a long distance relationship would work, but thought she should at least try.

Aiden was sitting on the couch when he heard the two women walk in. He was glad he’d already donned the turtleneck sweater he’d brought, concealing the marks Nigel had made on his neck. He _wanted_ to be there curled up with Nigel, but alas, he couldn’t. Gabi smiled at him, giving him a sympathetic look and left to go out and talk to her husband on the patio while the two young lovebirds worked through things.

After a quick glance over his shoulder, the boy turned back to Vivian, her eyes red. He got up and walked over to her, hands shoved in his pajama pants. "Hey, Viv...."

“Hi Aiden,” Vivian began shyly. “I wanted to say, I’m really sorry about what I did. That boy kissed me, yeah, but I should have never even gone upstairs with him,” she wrung her hands and looked up at him with regret in her eyes.

Where he'd been hurt and pissed earlier, Aiden found he didn't give a shit now. Besides, what he'd done with Nigel was way worse. He smiled at her and touched her cheek, not really wanting to, but he had to fake it for the greater good--if it could be called that, considering. "It's...it's okay, babe, I guess maybe it was the alcohol influencing you," he said, and pulled her into a hug, turning them around a bit so he could look out and see if Nigel was watching. He didn't want to make him mad, but it was just a hug to make things right. "I'm sorry I said what I did. I was just mad."

Vivian sank into Aiden’s arms in relief. “Okay. I’m grateful. Thank you,” she replied. “We’ll go home tomorrow, and it’ll all go back to normal, right? I’ll be going to school here soon. I just want us to be good,” she said softly.

"Of course, blondie," Aiden winked, leaning back to kiss her cheek. He glanced outside briefly before leading her over to the couch to sit down. "It was just a stressful day."

Nigel was out on the patio when he saw Gabi come in. “Talk her off the ledge?” he asked dryly.

"Somebody is in a bad mood," Gabi said with a smirk, leaning in to Nigel. "Yes, she knows what she did was not appropriate and from the looks of things inside," she trailed off, gesturing to the pair on the couch. "It seems as though they have mended things quick enough."

Nigel snorted at her comment but let it go, not particularly interested in engaging her in more conversation than was needed. “Have they? Well, she could do worse. Aiden’s a…good kid.”

Gabi leaned up to kiss under Nigel's jaw, hoping to put out the fire of whatever it was bothering him that way. "He is a suitable young man for our Vivian," she said with a smile, and then backed away to look at her husband. "Aiden may be our son in law one day soon, if things go as I'm hoping they will."

Nigel’s jaw clenched at her words, but he turned away to lean over the railing, finding he couldn’t really stand looking at her, not Aiden and Vivian on the couch inside either for that matter. “Yeah, you never know.”

Crossing her arms, annoyed with the rejection of her kiss, Gabi huffed. "Nigel, what is the matter with you? You are even crankier than usual. Did something with work happen? I swear if Darko is bothering you on our vacation, he will hear about it from me."

“Is this a vacation?” Nigel asked a bit too sharply. He lit another cigarette and glanced over at her with mild irritation.

"Not entirely," Gabi said, the tinge of anger on her tongue. "But as I stated before we left, I had hoped it would be a sort of second honeymoon, Nigel."

Nigel puffed away at his smoke and rubbed his eyes tiredly. “Yeah, a second honeymoon. Alright, darling Gabi, sure,” he muttered. “Well we head home tomorrow.”

"Where were you while I was out with Vivian tonight, Nigel?" Gabi asked, becoming a bit suspicious by how peculiar Nigel was acting. Especially considering he didn't fuck her the night before. "And look at me when I am talking to you."

Nigel laughed. “I was here, all fucking night. You know where I was. I was here when Aiden got back. Haven't fucking left the hotel.” He stubbed out his smoke and picked up the bottle of beer he'd left outside earlier. Deciding it was too flat and warm, he threw it out, before turning to look at her pointedly. “Any other questions, love? Because if not, I think I’m going to bed.”

"No, Nigel, no more questions," Gabi snapped, livid now by the way he was rejecting her and being so cold. He wanted to sleep? Fine. That would be all he'd do tonight and not with her, she decided inwardly. "There is one more thing though, before you go. You can sleep out in the living room with Aiden tonight, you won't be sleeping in the room with me since you find me so bothersome."

The gruff Romanian wordlessly slid open the patio door, heading inside. “Not to worry, love. Bedroom is all yours.”

He gathered some extra bedding from the closet and nudged Aiden’s feet off the coffee table. “Make room. Seems I’ve been kicked to the curb tonight,” he said, a sly wink concealed from Gabi as he faced him.

Vivian had gone to bed already, worn out from the night’s events. Nigel turned back to stared at Gabi, waiting for her to make her dramatic exit to the master bedroom. “Goodnight, _darling_.”

Aiden blinked at Nigel and then looked over his shoulder to see Gabi glaring at her husband. She huffed a sigh, gesturing. "Goodnight!" was all she said before storming into the bedroom, and slamming the door.

As soon as she was gone and the boy heard the lock click, he grinned widely. "That's just too bad, Mister Z," he said, just in case she was listening at the door. When he heard the bed move around in there he leaned over and quietly kissed the older man hard. "Just too, _too_ bad..."

Nigel’s breath came out heavily as Aiden kissed him. He fought not to moan at the contact, siding his tongue against Aiden’s fiercely. Fuck- it was like they hadn’t just fucked twice in one night. He felt gluttonous and greedy. “Careful, darling,” he whispered quietly.

"I want you," Aiden whispered back, leaning halfway over Nigel, nearly straddling him. He kissed over to the Romanian's ear, sucking the lobe as he panted softly. "I know it's dangerous, but it's also kinda hot. Daddy, I...I just can't keep my hands and lips off of you."

“The girls are just behind those doors, Aiden. We...oh fuck,” Nigel said, his concentration broken by the boy’s soft wet lips on his ear. “Have to be quiet…” His hands betrayed him, groping Aiden and squeezing his ass shamelessly.

Aiden closed his eyes for a second when he felt Nigel's hands on his ass and he moved over to sit on his lap fully, grinding his hips slowly. "I can hear Viv snoring," he whispered, and then licked over the tattoo on the man's neck. "And Mrs. Z seemed so mad I don't think she'll come out. But I'll be quiet...promise."

Nigel raked his nails over Aiden’s jeans-clad bottom greedily, sucking hard bites along his neck. “How the fuck am I still so fucking hungry for you, you fucking gorgeous little thing?” he whispered softly. “I haven’t been this horny since I was your age.”

"I'm rubbing off on you," Aiden grinned, half moaning, though he remained hushed with his volume.

A part of Nigel wanted everyone to see the marks and know Aiden was _his_ delightfully perfect, unspoiled, tender young lover. All practical and reasonable thought was gone but for that one ounce of self-preservation keeping him quiet so the ladies wouldn’t hear them. “You can rub off on me all you want, angel,” he purred. He rolled atop Aiden, pushing his legs open.

Aiden arched into Nigel's body as he looked up at him through his lashes, sweeping his tongue over his lips. He wanted everyone to know too, but knew it far more complicated for the older man than it was for him. "Yeah?" he asked, breathily, "Well we _do_ have all night...looks like I got my wish after all."

Nigel moved Aiden off of him a moment and stood to unfold the couch, flattening it to make more room. He situated the pillows in a manner that would give them the smallest modicum of privacy should Vivian come out for any reason. He knew Gabi wouldn’t. He then threw two blankets on the bed, stripped to nothing quickly, and slid back under the covers he’d just laid out. “You next, darling,” he whispered with a wink.

Aiden quickly stripped, feeling rushed in case someone came out and scrambled to get under the covers next to Nigel. His cock poked up and tented the blankets and he blushed as he looked over the older man. "So..." he whispered, letting his hand wander over to grasp the Romanian's cock. "Whatever will you do with me now?"

“Good question,” Nigel began, his cock throbbing and leaking as Aiden gripped it. He, in turn, wrapped his own hand around Aiden’s cock, tugging. “What do you want, darling?” He rested his weight over Aiden’s, rubbing their cocks together with sharp rolls of his hips.

"Everything," Aiden murmured, his eyes fluttering shut as he moaned wordlessly. He began undulating his hips, his heart racing as they humped each other. The boy trailed his hands down Nigel’s back, gripping the bulging muscle there as he leaned up for a kiss. "I want you, all of it with you..."

Nigel claimed his hand over Aiden’s mouth, his eyes flaming gold. “Shhh, darling, hush now…” he whispered, rutting harder against Aiden. The innocence of the boy’s face as he lay naked under him, writhing against the older man’s body, made Nigel painfully, achingly hard.

Aiden began licking over Nigel's hand, lewdly as their cocks slid together. He was about to burst, he was so turned on, and he clutched at the older man's body to show that as lust-blown, multifaceted hues gazed upward.

Letting the weight of his body push them closer to one another, Nigel felt his balls drawing up, and bit down roughly on the delicate juncture of Aiden’s neck and shoulder to try and hold himself back. “You taste so good. I want to devour every part of you, angel,” he whispered roughly as his hips jerked faster against the boy’s.

"Do it then," Aiden responded, quiet and breathy as he moaned just as silently at the feel of their cocks sliding together wetly. He gripped Nigel's hair, keeping him just where he was as he writhed wantonly beneath the older man. He couldn't hold back anymore, the experience far too overwhelming for the teenager and all at once he came undone. The boy's angry cock spilled hot come from the tip, further lubricating each pass as his lips parted in sheer unbridled ecstasy. "Oh fuck, Daddy..."

The boy’s warm spend pulsing over his cock made them slide against each other even more wetly, and suddenly Nigel felt his own climax burst. Thick gobs of come mixed with Aiden’s as he rocked into him fast and desperate, choking back a moan. He licked and sucked the sweet, salty sweat from the teenager’s neck and moved his mouth over Aiden’s swallowing every quiet gasp. It was just too good to be true, their bodies sweaty and slick against each other.

Aiden ran his hands up and down Nigel's strong back, his cock twitching as it went down while they kissed. It was surreal to him as well, everything had happened so fast and yet it hadn't. The boy wasn't sure what was to come but he grateful and just wanted it to last. "I love you," he whispered, gazing at the older man. "I'm so glad you're here with me tonight."

Nigel stroked Aiden’s cheek, kissing his chin and neck and cheeks, and staring at him as if he were the most priceless creation on earth. “I have to say, I didn’t plan this, but I love you too…”

Blushing, Aiden felt his heart pound in his chest at hearing those words again from Nigel. "Good..." he murmured, holding the older man's face. "I didn't plan it either but it seems like fate or somethin'...if that's true."

Nigel dared to lay there longer, wrapped up in Aiden, but he knew the longer they did the greater the risk of being discovered, and they couldn’t fall asleep like this. “Maybe,” he said, and squeezed the boy’s hand. “I should get cleaned up,” he said, sitting and rising to slip into the bathroom.

Aiden turned over on his side, watching as Nigel walked away. He sighed, wondering just how all of this would work, it was all so new to him. The boy got up finally, and removed one of his socks to wipe his cock off. After pulling on his pajama bottoms, he tucked the soiled footwear into his bag and flopped onto the bed, falling fast asleep.

Nigel splashed water on his face and pulled on a clean pair of boxers. Walking back out to the living room, he laid down on the sofa adjacent to the fold-out bed, far enough from Aiden so nothing could be construed from it, and fell asleep faster than he’d thought he would have.

***

Gabi was up first the next morning and she walked into the living room, dressed and with their bags already packed. She heard Vivian in the shower, but of course the two men were asleep. Without wanting to wake Aiden, she quietly stood in front of her husband with her hands on her hips as if she expected him to wake from just that. When he didn't, she pulled off the covers impatiently. "Nigel get up," she said quietly, though still annoyed with him. "We need to check out soon, and the bags are packed."

Nigel woke with a sudden start at the shrill sound of his wife’s voice. He looked up and saw her standing there in front of him, looking angry. “Who the fuck pissed in your coffee, darling? I’m fucking awake, Jesus,” he said, rubbing his eyes and immediately scanning the room for Aiden, who looked like an angel, asleep in the fold-out bed. His face softened when he saw him, though he quickly remembered himself and reached for his pants to pull them on.

Luckily, Gabi was too focused on how grumpy Nigel was being to notice how his face had changed upon seeing Aiden. "Fine," was all she said in response before storming off into Vivian's room to help her pack.

Aiden stirred then, hearing a bit of commotion and he yawned, stretching as he looked over and saw Nigel. "Good mornin'," he said softly, his tone a bit husky from sleep.

Aiden’s sleep-laden voice went right to Nigel’s cock, especially with how his messy curls were, strewn haphazardly against his forehead. He looked soft, kissable, tempting, and Nigel licked his lips and tried hard to look away. “Morning gor...Aiden,” he said, catching himself again. _Fuck, pull it together,_ he thought to himself.

The boy sat up and stretched again, cutting a knowing look at Nigel as he grinned. He got out of bed then, almost stumbling and looked around seeing that no one was around but them. Aiden quickly walked over and kissed Nigel's lips, hugging him before pulling away. "Where is everyone?" he asked, bending over now to pull his clothes from his bag. "In the room, I guess?"

Nigel emitted a sharp gasp at the kiss but recovered. He wanted to ravage Aiden in that moment, and his eyes burned up at him with need. He pulled the cigarettes from his pocket and muttered “Yeah...not far away enough,” he said quietly enough that only Aiden could hear him.

Aiden giggled at that, standing up with his clothes in hand. "I know, right?" he nodded, licking his lips as he looked at Nigel. He pushed down his morning wood, and paused. "Sooo....I guess I'll go shower," he said and then leaned in to whisper, "but I'll be thinking of you when I jack off in there, _Daddy_."

Nigel’s eyes roamed up Aiden’s body and he leaned back on the couch, legs spread as his cock thickened at the mere thought. “I wish you could straddle me right here and ride my cock, darling,” he whispered in a rough voice. “Think of _that_ during your shower, hmm?” He pressed his thumb along the ridge of his cock in his boxers, showing off the size and shape a bit before pushing it down to right himself.

Biting his lower lip, Aiden moaned, quietly and gripped his own erection through his underwear. "I'll be thinking of nothing else," he murmured, his baby blue eyes locked onto Nigel's. He wanted him so bad that he felt faint from it. He wasn't sure how he would survive the separation of having to go back home to life with his father. Aiden lunged at the older man then and kissed him again, squeezing the gruff man's hard cock with his palm. He kissed over to his ear and nibbled before moving back and covering his own throbbing heat with his clothes. "I wish I could too..."  

Nigel throbbed under Aiden’s touch, however brief. When he stood and walked away, Nigel clutched a pillow quickly over is lap to conceal his reaction. “Fuck,” he cursed under his breath.

As soon as Aiden had disappeared into the bathroom to shower, Gabi and Vivian came out. Both women were ready and everything was packed. The redhead looked at Nigel and huffed a sigh. “Really, Nigel? You’ve done nothing, made no progress…”

“Hiya Nigel. Have you seen Aiden?” she asked, interrupting her mother and looking around and rolling her suitcase to the small foyer near the door.

“Yeah, he just got in the shower. Goddamn it Gabi, fucking relax. I’ll pack in a minute,” he answered, and just like that, his erection deflated. Confident he could get up from the couch, he did so and began throwing his things in his overnight bag. “Soon as he gets out, we can go.”

"Fine," Gabi said, though not as snidely. She was starting to feel hurt by her husband's change. He was normally right at her side, sometimes overwhelmingly so, and he'd never spoken to her like he was now. What had happened? She wasn't sure, but she didn't like it. "I will make some sandwiches for the trip. We can eat them on the way home."  She gave him a softer and somewhat sad look, before turning to Vivian. Touching her shoulder she smiled.

“Come on, darling, let’s go make them, hm?”

Vivian sensed something was amiss between her mother and Nigel, and went to the small kitchen area in the hotel room to make the food. They’d stopped at a little grocery store on the way back the previous night, and she pulled the ingredients out of the mini fridge and laid everything out on the counter. “Is everything okay, Mom?” she asked, tying her long blonde hair back with an elastic band.

"Yes," Gabi answered, her cheeks flushed with stress as she looked over at her daughter. "I think Nigel is just a little bit stressed out from the troubles of work. Do not worry about it, sweetheart."

***

In the shower, Aiden had bathed, but the thoughts of Nigel kept flooding his mind. He thought back to the night before as his hand found his way to his hardening shaft, slender fingers wrapping around and beginning to stroke. The way he'd fucked him, each sound he made as he filled his ass so perfectly. The boy moaned, quietly, a hand bracing on the shower wall as his tempo increased, slapping sounds just barely audible in the bathroom. He wanted him bad, wished he was in there, right now, fucking him and touching him how he had in the shower just yesterday. "Daddy..." he whispered, breathily, as he twisted his wrist and visualized what he'd shown him on the couch, the outline of the older man’s dick. "Oh fuck-" he murmured, and with just a few more tight passes, his muscles clenched, hot ropes of pearly come splattering on the tile wall.

Panting, the teenager caught his breath and watched as all evidence washed away. Aiden got out after a moment and started getting dressed once he'd dried off.

A few minutes later and the flushed young man walked out of the bathroom, steam billowing out after him. He quickly looked around for Nigel. "Ok, just lemme pack and then I'm ready."

Nigel had finished stuffing all his things away and had already taken the ladies’ luggage to the trunk. His heart practically stopped when he caught sight of Aiden, wet curls dark against his steam-flushed cheeks, biting his lower lip. “Yeah, I’m ready to go when you are,” he said, a touch of suggestion in his voice. He glanced over at Gabi and Vivian finishing up the food, and dared to smirk at the boy.

Aiden saw the women busy and he licked his lips, grinning. "Can't wait," he said, also speaking with more than one meaning. He raised a coy brow and walked closer. "Want me to help you check out the car and all? Put my bag in the trunk and stuff while the ladies finish with the food, Mister Z?"

“Yeah, why don’t you give me a hand….with these bags,” Nigel replied. He opened the door and walked outside towards the car. As he did, he looked back to see if the boy was following.

Right behind him, with his bag in hand, he shut the door and walked out to the SUV. He climbed into the back, his ass pert underneath tight low rise jeans as he set the bag down and looked over his shoulder through long damp curls at Nigel. "Give it to me," he said, referring to the bag but mostly to what he really wanted and that was anything from the older man himself. "Please..."

The Romanian leered at Aiden, his breath hitching at the sight before him. “Fuck,” he cursed under his breath. The way he filled out the tight, low-slung denim set Nigel aflame, and he wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and grunted, glancing up at the hotel room door to make sure the girls were still inside. He handed the bag to him and whispered in his ear. “I’d love to give it to you, right fucking now. Bend you right over the fucking hood, take you in the back seat, fuck you so deep and hard you’ll walk funny for days, darling.”

Aiden blushed, looking at the hotel room as well, noticing that no one was out and about. After putting the bags aside, he tugged him closer, down and out of view and kissed him hard, moaning softly as his tongue slithered into the hot cavern of Nigel's mouth. It felt so good, being bad, and even though he knew it they couldn't be seen right now, it was still dangerous. "Nigel, fuck, I want you to," he whispered, kissing him frantically. "I want you so bad."

It was all Nigel could do to not pick the slender boy up and do exactly what he’d voiced. Nigel moaned deeply into the kiss, sucking his tongue lewdly and pressing his groin against Aiden’s, grinding his thick, hard arousal into the boy’s thigh. “Fuck, god damn it. We have to get home. I’ll drop you off at your house but before I do…” he whispered, pulling away and trying to push down his erection. “I’ll take you somewhere. Anywhere.”

"I don't care where we go either, s'long as it's with you, Daddy," Aiden panted, his cock achingly hard in his tight jeans. He sat up, keeping his fit little body propped on his elbows as he gazed at Nigel and licked his lips. "So let's get going so we can..." The boy winked then, much more sexually confident than he had been before losing his virginity. 

Gabi popped her head out the door then, and Aiden rolled off into the floorboard pretending to clean. "Nigel! Is everything ready? The lunch is made and we are eager to go."

Nigel groaned and shoved his arousal down even more, though once again, the sound of Gabi yelling worked wonders on his situation. “Yeah, everything is almost all in. Come on. Do you have more?” He asked, moving things around unnecessarily in the trunk and then coming around the SUV to get whatever bags were left.

“No, Nigel,” Gabi answered.

Vivian ran out with her backpack over her shoulder and a small rolling suitcase. “Here, Nigel,” she said cheerfully. He picked it up and nestled it between some other luggage, and she went to slide into the backseat with Aiden. “Hey,” she said softly, smiling at him.

"Hey," Aiden said, a little annoyed at the interruption but he didn't let it show. He knew he had to keep up appearances, so he took her hand and smiled, lacing their fingers as he looked around for Nigel discreetly. "You look pretty, blonde girl."

Vivian was wearing an olive green sundress that complimented her tanned skin and blonde hair, even bringing out a bit of green in her eyes, and she was happy her handsome boyfriend noticed. Blushing, she looked at him shyly. “Thanks, Aiden. You look pretty hot yourself, but you always do.”

“Thanks,” Aiden said with another grin. She was beautiful, admittedly, but he belonged to Nigel now.

Nigel came around the side of the car and stood leaning on the driver’s side while he waited for Gabi. He looked a bit impatient, drumming his fingers on the roof.

Gabi sighed, looking at Nigel with frustration and then got into passenger's side, closing her door and fastening her seat belt to signal she was ready.

“Fucking finally,” he whispered under his breath, rolling his eyes as he climbed in the driver’s seat and started the car. Adjusting the mirror, he took a long look at Aiden and smiled a bit.

They drove in silence for awhile, and Nigel had the pedal to the floor most of the way home, just anxious to get the girls home and get Aiden alone again.

Gabi had fallen asleep, her head against the glass, Aiden noticed. He wished Vivian would too, but there she was, right at his side. He looked at Nigel, wondering if he noticed the way his step daughter was rubbing his thigh. The boy really just wanted to be off with his... _boyfriend? Lover?_ He didn't know, but he wanted to be alone with the older man.

Nigel’s jaw clenched when he saw her hand. He definitely noticed. He gripped the steering wheel tighter and wanted to say something, do something to get her to get those fucking hands off _his_ Aiden. “Vivian, for fuck’s sake. Keep it in your fucking pants, will you?” he said in a low voice, just so she could hear and trying not to wake Gabi.

Vivian jerked her hand away, mortified that her step dad had seen her. She was angry too - _why couldn’t he just chill?_ But she didn’t have the energy to argue with him. Not in front of Aiden. She looked out the window as her cheeks burned with embarrassment.

Aiden cut Nigel an apologetic look, running his hand through his curls as he patted Vivian's arm to show some semblance of support. He felt bad she was embarrassed, but he was glad she'd moved her hand. When she kept looking away, he looked back at the older man and smiled.

"So are we there yet?" Aiden joked, hoping to both diffuse the tension, and also to find out how much longer till he could be alone with Nigel. He kept his tone low to not wake up Gabi.

“Almost,” Nigel said, meeting Aiden’s eyes in the rear view mirror, amber burning with need.

About a half hour later, they arrived, pulling up to Nigel and Gabi’s house. He coughed loudly hoping to wake up Gabi, and shot another look at Aiden. “I can drop you off at home if you’d like a ride, Aiden,” he said, opening the car door and popping the trunk.

"That'd be great, Mr. Z," Aiden said and then got out to help carry the bags in.

"Nigel, I'm taking Vivian inside, do you mind taking him home by yourself. We are exhausted," Gabi suggested, reaching over to touch his arm.

“Not at all, no problem,” Nigel answered, smiling at him.

Gabi got out, rolling her eyes when Nigel didn't respond to her, and went inside.

“Bye, Aiden. Thanks...for everything. Text me later?” Vivian asked, leaning towards Aiden for a kiss.

Aiden smiled at Vivian and nodded, giving her a quick peck on the lips. It was uncomfortable since he knew Nigel was likely watching. "Ok babe, of course, I'll text you later," he said and hugged her once, letting her go. When she skipped into the house, he helped take in the bags and then got into the front seat, fastening his seat-belt. He grinned over at Nigel.

"Well, alone at last," the boy winked, and sat back, spreading his legs.

Nigel buckled up and glanced up at the house. Seeing the girls were inside, he moved one hand to Aiden’s inner thigh and rubbed the firm muscle, sighing and putting the car in reverse with his free hand. “I hope your father isn’t expecting you home at a certain time,” he said in a deep voice.

"He's probably high or passed out drunk," Aiden said, his breath hitching as Nigel touched him that way. He placed his hand over the one on his thigh and moved it up so that the older man could feel his erection. "We can take as long as we need....Daddy."

Nigel drove faster as his hand curved around the boy’s erection, and he filled just as quickly. “Good,” he rumbled, one hand on the steering wheel, swallowing hard as he tried to think of where they could go.

Aiden groaned, pressing his hips up into the palm of Nigel's hand anxiously. "So I was thinking, we could do it here in the SUV, under the bleachers at my school, in the woods, or I could sneak you into my room...I don't care where we do it...I just want you."

The idea of sneaking into Aiden’s room made Nigel rock hard immediately. “I was going to just find somewhere to pull off, but I’d fucking love to go to your house, gorgeous. Is your father home?” he asked. Hopefully he wouldn’t be.

"Probably, but I bet he’s drunk or something, passed out, like I said," Aiden grinned, reaching over to grasp Nigel's hard cock. "But I sneak outta my room sometimes when he's being....well anyways, I can get you in and he won't know."

Nigel smirked at the play on words and wondered if it was intentional. “Alright. I’ll drop you off and park down the street and you text me if it’s clear, yes?” He asked. They were only a matter of blocks away and he accelerated, taking a corner a bit sharply.

Aiden had meant it, totally, and he smiled with a big excited nod. "Ok, I will."

A few minutes later and Aiden got out, jogging down the street with the bag in hand. He saw the lights off, save for the flicker of the television. The boy went through the back, into his room, noting that his dad was passed out and texted Nigel that it was clear.

Nigel walked to the back door, through the kitchen, which Aiden had left opened. It was dark, but he moved with quiet ease through the room until he reached a small set of stairs, which he then ascended.

At the top, he saw a door cracked open and moved inside, where he saw his boy.

Aiden locked the door behind him, and pressed him against it, kissing him right away, writhing against him wantonly. "Nigel..." he whispered, grasping at the older man's bulging biceps. "Dad's passed out in the den. He won't hear us up here."

“Oh yes...god I’ve been fucking _dreaming_ of this since last night,” Nigel whispered against his lips and bent his knees, reaching behind Aiden to cup his ass and pull him closer. He slid his tongue inside the boy’s mouth, moaning as he tasted him.

"Me too," Aiden moaned, his stiff cock pressing into Nigel's bulge as he sucked his tongue and hooked a leg around the older man's hips. "Wish we could fuck forever, on some deserted island, like I said before, where no one could ever stop us...."

“Gods, yeah, Aiden,” Nigel groaned, already painfully hard, the outline of his erection pressing through the fabric of his jeans. He picked the teenager up and carried him to his bed, setting him down and peeling the boy’s high-necked sweater over his head. Full lips traced over every bit of bare skin he revealed, devouring him. “I’d spend my fucking last breath making love to you, gorgeous…”

Aiden arched his back, pink nipples hardening as Nigel feasted on him. He snapped open the fly of his jeans and wriggled out of them, boxers and all as his cock slapped against his belly. "Oh, Nigel...Daddy, fuck," he whimpered with anticipation, gazing into amber with hooded, lust-blown baby blues. "I'm all yours...take me."

Nigel fastened his soft, full lips over a taut nipple and suckled hard, only pulling away to strip his clothes off, rushed and haphazard. He was desperate to feel him, skin to skin, and when he was finally naked, he pushed Aiden to the bed on his bed and crawled over on top of him, pushing the boy’s thighs apart. “God, you’re the most gorgeous fucking thing in the world,” he rasped, a dangerous glint in his eyes.

"Yeah?" Aiden moaned, his heels pressing into the bed as he lifted his hips as much as he could in encouragement. He tangled his fingers into Nigel's hair, finding himself turned on at the flash of danger that was present in his expression. He knew it was a silent promise that the older man would kill anyone who dare lay a hand on him. Fuck, if that wasn't the hottest thing ever, to be wanted to such an extent. "And you're sexy as fuck, the sexiest...fuck me, make me feel you while we're apart."

The Romanian pulled a little bottle of lube from his pocket, one he’d picked up at the last rest stop they’d gone to, and began slicking up his fingers, pouring some over the boy’s tiny pink pucker. “Mmmm, oh I will. Every time you sit down you’ll feel me inside you. Fuck, Aiden, been so hard walking around like this, rock hard for you…” he stroked his thick, long erection as he spoke and fingered Aiden’s hole, pressing in past the tight muscle and curling upwards.

Aiden ground his hips wantonly into Nigel's fingers, moaning a bit whorishly as he did. He gripped the older man's biceps as he licked his lips and met his gaze. He looked down briefly to watch his lover fist himself, which caused him to shudder with anticipation. "Good...I want to. I'd walk around with your come in my ass all day if I could. There's nothing I wouldn't do for you, baby."

At that, Nigel was taken with the image of young Aiden in school, going to class with the Romanian’s come dripping down his inner thighs, all day. A sticky, wet mess. He gasped at the thought. “You wanna sit in class like that mmm? Sore and aching from your Daddy fucking you hard? My come dripping down your legs like you're my sexy little whore?” he growled, pressing two fingers deep inside now, brushing over his gland just enough to tease.

"Ungh...yes, yes, Daddy," Aiden drawled, his tone rough for his age--raspy. He spread his legs open even more, gyrating his hips as he fucked himself on Nigel's fingers, his cock swaying and smearing precome on his taut little abdomen. Digging blunt nails into tawny skin, he bit his lower lip, sucking it between perfect, pearly teeth with a pop. "I'm your whore, Daddy, this tight asshole is all yours, you know? Just for your fat fucking cock. I need it, please, please give it to me..."

Nigel growled and slicked up his cock some more, sliding his fingers out, and knelt on the boy’s bed. “Good, because I fucking need to be inside you, Aiden…” Bracing himself flush against Aiden's ripe, plush bottom, the older man lined himself up and thrust in, all the way, all at once. He cursed under his breath at the hot, slick, tight grip on his length. “You, you my darling, get every inch. Take it, come on gorgeous, take it,” he rasped, slowly pulling out and then pushing back inside.

Aiden gasped as the burn turned to pleasure almost right away, his legs wrapping around Nigel's strong hips as he tugged him down for a heated kiss. "Nigel...oh shit...I want it all," he panted, his words punctuated with kisses and moans. He bit down on the Romanian's lower lip as let his legs fall back down, starting to move in time with each sinful thrust received. "I want you inside me always, fuck, fuck, harder, Daddy-!"   

Nigel plundered the teenager’s mouth greedily, painting words in Romanian over his tongue, suckling it and biting back at red, ripe lips. He fucked him hard, pushing his body up the bed with every thrust, trying to swallow the boy’s moans. He was relentless, jackhammering into the sweet, satiny clutch of his body. “Have to...try and be quieter but fuck you’re so good angel…”

"Ok, yeah, yes," Aiden whispered, breathily. He was lost to passion, lost to Nigel. A fleeting thought that he'd be leaving soon and the boy would be alone for the rest of the weekend crossed his mind and he gripped him harder, possessively as though he might not be able to leave him ever again in doing so. "I'm gonna come on your cock, Daddy...d-don't stop..."

Sweat dripped from the back of the big Romanian's neck, down his chiseled cheekbones and jaw and over the beautiful boy beneath him. Sharp teeth bit down and sucked hard kisses over his skin, down along his neck like an animal claiming it’s mate. “Come on my cock, fucking come on your Daddy’s cock like the good boy you are, oh fuck…” he panted, his own climax beginning to throb and pulse up his shaft. “Can’t hold it darling...”

The bite and those words were what pushed Aiden over, his young body shook, hole clamping vice-like as he came hard and violent around Nigel's shaft. "Oh god, yes! Yes!" he moaned, though he tried to be quiet. His cock spurted out hot white ropes of come between them as he kissed the older man's name into his mouth. “Fill me with your come, Daddy, please…”

Nigel had been holding out so long, all day really since the night before, and the combination of waiting and now having Aiden all to himself, buried deep inside him, feeling him quake around his cock had finally pushed him over the edge. He grunted three times and filled Aiden with his come, pumping into him over and over until he finally collapsed atop him. “Aiden, Aiden, oh fucking hell my darling...oh god…” Nigel found Aiden’s mouth and snaked his tongue inside as he moaned out the last of his orgasm.

Aiden kissed him back hungrily, using all his strength to push Nigel onto his back so he could lay on top without letting the cock in his ass slip out. He gazed down at him, blueeyes sparkling as he smiled. "Nigel, fuck, I love you, I love you so much and I just--"

Suddenly the door burst open, Frank, Aiden's father, stumbling in.

"I fuckin’ _knew_ it!"

  


 


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note- This chapter contains child abuse and homophobic language. Read with caution.

  
"Dad! I-I-I, it's not-" Aiden started, as he got up and slid on his boxers.

"Not what I think?" Frank growled, glaring at Aiden as his son walked over to apologize. "You fucking queer! I'd expected to see that blonde bitch Vivian, but instead you're fucking some old fucking man?!"

"Dad, please, I'm sorry, but I love him, and-"

Frank gripped Aiden by the shoulders and slammed him against the wall, hauling back and punching him hard in the stomach, his face next. "You're not my son! My son is not a faggot!" He turned to Nigel. "You! Get the fuck out!"

The boy slid down the wall, coughing and gasping for breath as he saw his father turn back towards him and draw back his fist again. The boy put his hand up in defense, tears streaming down his face. It was clear that his dad was so drunk that he wasn't even doing the usual ‘good father’ routine.

Nigel had pulled his own boxers on, preparing to defend Aiden, but when he saw his father hit the boy, he went blind with rage. The big Romanian came up behind Frank and yanked him back, away from Aiden, and swung back delivering a hard blow to his nose. “You fucking piece of shit, how fucking dare you hit him like that. Is this what you do? You drunk cunt, feel big and strong hitting a kid, your own kid?” Nigel had a deadly look in his eyes, veins pulsing in his forehead.

"Least I don't fuck kids," Frank spat, though he knew the law was different here in Bucharest. "You'll never see him again you greasy fuck! It's military school for him now!"

"No, Dad!" Aiden yelled, getting up when he could finally breathe. "You can't make me!"

"Yes, I can, and I will!" Frank answered, and then head butted Nigel, using the distraction to lunge at Aiden again. He knocked him down, and punched him in the face, busting his lip.

Nigel grabbed his head, feeling blood dripping down, and shook it off, standing. He grabbed Frank’s shoulder and swung him around to face him, wrapping both hands around the older man’s throat and taking him down to the floor. Straddling him, kneeling on his arms to keep them down, he pressed all his weight on the man’s neck to choke him. “No you fucking won’t because I’m going to fucking kill you,” he growled, pressing harder for emphasis as the sound of cracking bone and Frank’s gasps for air permeated the room.

Aiden panicked inwardly, shaking outwardly. He wasn't sure what he should do but he didn't stop Nigel, and he sure as hell didn't want to be sent away. His father had threatened to kill him before, had beaten him for years, so his panic was only that the Romanian would get thrown in jail. He didn't say anything and instead, watched as his father's face turned blue, his eyes shifting to look at his son as he eventually stopped gasping. “I...I think he’s...he’s dead now, isn’t he?” he asked, his voice quivering.

Nigel’s fury was all channelled into what he was doing, and he realized on hearing Aiden’s voice the man had indeed stopped breathing. He stood, and turned towards the boy, looking him over with concern in his eyes. “You’re hurt, Aiden, sit on the bed,” he said, not acknowledging yet that the man was in fact dead.

The boy nodded, and limped over to the bed, his ribs aching and face throbbing. He sat down and took a shaky breath, clasping unsteady hands together. How had things gone from zero to one hundred so fast? What would he do now? "Ok...I...I dunno what to say."

“You don’t have to say anything except...fucking hell. I’m...I’m sorry….just seeing him fucking do that to you and say that shit...I couldn’t bear it. How many times has he hit you like that, love?” Nigel asked, grabbing a tee shirt and using it to wipe up the blood from the boy’s face.

"He does this at least once a week, but usually he tries not to leave marks people can see. I guess he just didn't care tonight considering what he walked in on...that and he was really drunk." Aiden felt hot tears stream from his eyes as he thought about it all. "I think it's bad of me to say, but I'm kinda glad you did it," he said quietly, sitting still while Nigel cleaned him. He didn't look at his father."Thanks for that, I just don't know what I'm gonna do now. I can't support myself."

Nigel cupped his jaw in one hand and brought the boy’s hand up to his lips. “You have any relatives that would help you, love?” he asked.

“They are all in the states, and there’s not many of them. I don’t want to go back there anyways,” Aiden said, his busted lip trembling. He didn’t want to have to leave Nigel. “It’s ok, I can make it on my own. I will quit school and get a job...I can write like I want now.” The boy was a little sad that his love didn’t at least offer to ask Gabi, but it would be ok. He stood up then, and walked to his closet, getting a more clothes to add to his luggage from their trip. The teenager was immature still, scared, pouty and feeling rejected--even if it was irrational for him to be. “I’ll be fine, Nigel. You can leave if you need to go home to be with your wife.”

Nigel’s heart broke in his chest at the teenager’s words. He had no one in the world except this shitty excuse for a father, who he’d just fucking killed? “No, Aiden, you can come live with me. I want you to come live with us. With me and Gabi and Viv. You still have a year of school left. If no one is going to claim to be your guardian, I will be.” He gripped Aiden’s shoulders and looked at him. The look on his face was a mixture of besotted love, concern and hope that he’d accept.

"What if Gabi doesn't want me there?" Aiden asked, looking up at Nigel with unsure damp eyes. The last thing he wanted to be was a burden. "I want to come live with you, s'long as it won't cause problems."

Nigel rubbed Aiden’s back reassuringly. “She loves you darling, if you hadn’t noticed. She wants you to fucking marry Viv, though we won’t have that. I can talk her into it, trust me.” He pulled out his phone and swept a finger over the screen to call a couple men to help dispose of Frank Galvin.

“Yeah, I have a job, clean up. I’ll text the address. Make it quick,” he said gruffly, and turned back to Aiden. He brushed the boy’s smooth cheek with the back of his hand. “I’ll take care of you, puiule.”

Aiden felt the emotions and relief swell up in him all at once and he flung his arms around Nigel, pressing his face gently into his chest. "Thank you," he sniffled, taking in a deep breath of his lover--he smelled like home and that was all that really mattered to him. "No, I wouldn't ever marry Viv..." he chuckled and looked up at the older man through red rimmed eyes. "Can we leave? I need to get my stuff, but I don't like being in here with....with him."

“Of course, yes. Let’s get you a bag packed and get home,” he said. “What am I going to tell Gabi about your father…” he mused to himself out loud, standing up. He grabbed a blanket and threw it over Frank’s body so Aiden would be perhaps less upset.

"That you choked the life out of him because he caught us fucking?" Aiden joked, trying to lighten the mood. He grinned at Nigel and started packing up his things. "Maybe we could tell her he got arrested? Or that he ran off with a woman?"

“Well, if he’s alive she’ll insist on hunting him down and holding him accountable. She’s like that,” Nigel answered plainly. “I can have my men clean the body of my dna and leave him somewhere he’ll be found. He just got drunk and picked a fight with the wrong guy.”

"Oh, that's a good point. Ok, that works," Aiden agreed, nodding as a few curls spilled into his eyes. He grabbed his school back and supplies, his laptop, phone, drawing things and suitcase while musing how Nigel had men. He really was as tough as he'd heard. It was hot honestly. "I'm ready.”

Nigel walked out, and heard a knocking at the front. He answered and there was Darko. “I was literally just down the road. The others will be here shortly,” Darko said. He was not quite as tall as Nigel, close cropped dark hair, broad-shouldered and just as tough looking as Nigel. “Sounds good. He’s in the back bedroom,” Nigel replied, brushing back his ash blonde hair with both hands.

Darko gruffly nodded and Nigel led Aiden back outside to his car. “Come on.”

Aiden had swallowed when he’d seen Darko, feeling a little intimidated around him though he knew that he wouldn't hurt him. Still, it was all new for the teenager.

It hardly mattered though because now they were at the SUV again and the boy put his bags in the back that Nigel had opened for him. He got into the passenger seat and buckled up, looking over at the older man when he finally got in. “What a weird night huh?”

“That’s for sure,” he said, and flicked open his phone, seeing several panicked messages from Gabi wondering where he was. “Well, at least I have a valid excuse for being late getting back home,” he chuckled and put the car in drive, heading back to his house.

Aiden laughed, pushing his hair out of his eyes. "What do we tell her about how I got beat up?" he asked, knowing that would certainly be something Gabi and Viv would ask.

Nigel drove down the road and thought about that; it was a good question. “Maybe we say the guy that killed your dad was here when we arrived, he’d already killed Frank, I dropped you off, you surprised him and he beat you up, you texted me in the melee and I came back and scared the guy off, saved your life?”

"Sounds like a good plan," Aiden nodded, and pulled out some tylenol. He swallowed two pills, and chased it with a bottle of water that was in the SUV. He was glad they had that worked out at least, hopefully it was believable. The boy was certain it was. "And you know, it's partly true anyways."

“I did save your life. We just leave out the part where you ride my dick better than anyone in the fucking world ever has, hmm?” Nigel said in a deep voice, winking at Aiden smugly. He rubbed his thigh, squeezing him affectionately.

Aiden blushed, licking his busted lip as he placed his hand over Nigel's. "You did, and I'm thankful," he managed to say finally, trying to push the image of getting fucked again out of his mind. With a chuckle, he turned to look at the older man. "But yeah, we'll uh--we'll leave that part out. Likewise, I don’t think mentioning how good it feels to have your cock in my ass would be helpful either."

“I don’t know how I’m going to keep my hands off you, gorgeous. Fortunately, we’ll have a lot more opportunity if you’re living with me. We’ll just have to be careful,” he said.

"We'll be careful," Aiden agreed, as the car rolled down the road back towards Nigel's home. He knew they were close, and again, he hoped his appearance would be okay with Gabi. "I'm excited though. I'll just have to keep Vivian off my dick..."

“And I’ll keep Gabi off mine, though I have to be nice to her to keep the peace. She’s not an easy one,” he sighed.

They soon were pulling into Nigel’s driveway, and before he parked, he stopped and gave Aiden one last slow, deep kiss. Aiden kissed him back, passionately, not wanting to go in but he knew they had to.

The older man came around to get Aiden’s bags out of the back. “Well, let’s tell them, then…”

"Yeah, let's go do this," Aiden replied, getting out and closing the door. He walked over to grab one of the bags to help and headed inside with Nigel.

Vivian was first off the couch when they entered, racing to Aiden and throwing her arms around his neck. “Oh my god, Aiden! Nigel’s text said you were hurt but what happened?” She exclaimed, ushering him into the living room.

Aiden had to force himself not to push her away honestly, not that he hated her, though he didn't feel anything for her now. He walked with her and hugged her back. "I'm okay, blondie, I just...well it's sorta hard to talk about. My dad's..." He trailed off, whipping up some crocodile tears, "My dad is dead, and the man who killed him, attacked me. Nigel saved me."

"Oh my god, Aiden," Gabi exclaimed, rushing over to sit next to him, a woman on either side. "You poor child. You will stay with us. I insist on it." The redhead looked at Nigel and smiled. "My strong husband, you did good, Nigel. I hope you do not mind that Aiden will stay with us?"

Nigel shook his head with concern, keeping a strong poker face. “I’m just glad I got him out of there. Called the boys to clean up the mess. He’s safer here. I don’t think that man was fit to be a parent but...yeah, I’ve told Aiden he’s welcome here. Thank you, Gabi,” he said, setting Aiden’s bags on the floor by the steps. “Aiden there’s a fold out bed in my office in the basement downstairs. It’s all yours. Viv, can you go get fresh sheets and blankets for him?”

“Of course, yeah,” she said, giving Aiden a peck on the cheek before rushing off to get the room ready.

"I'll go make sure she gets the right size," Gabi smiled and patted Aiden's leg as she got up. She walked over to Nigel and grabbed his face, kissing him on the lips. "I was still mad at you, but tonight, I think we should make up, hm? Don't you?" she asked, and then walked off after Vivian to catch up to her.

Once she was gone, Aiden looked at his hands, jealous already. "Thanks, Nigel," he said quietly, glad to be there really and he knew he would need to deal with seeing things like that. "I'm glad it all worked out."

Gabi never gave Nigel a chance to reply before she left, but that was just her way. He was glad he wasn't forced to respond in front of Aiden. He darted a look down the hall to ensure his wife had gone, and sat next to Aiden on the couch, reaching for his hand to squeeze it. “In all honestly, I am sorry about the shit with your father, though I’m glad as fuck he can’t hurt you anymore,” he confessed. He knew this boy had no one in the world now, no one but himself and the girls, and Nigel wanted to do everything he could for him...for many reasons, not the least of which were the feelings growing inside him.

They'd both confessed their love for one another, so the feelings were very mutual. Aiden felt like all he needed was Nigel, no one else honestly and while a small part of him would mourn his father's passing, he was mostly relieved. "Thanks and it's ok, I'm...well I'm happy to be here you know?" he said quietly and then leaned in to kiss him quickly, hearing the girls still down the hall. "Are you gonna fuck her tonight?"

Nigel looked at him startled. “I-I-I sure as fuck will try to avoid it. I don’t want to. No desire to. No desire to fuck anyone but you,” he said, lifting Aiden’s wrist to his lips and kissing the sensitive skin tenderly. “But Viv might want you to put out, too, you know.”

"Fuck," Aiden whispered, both at the feel of Nigel's lips and what he'd said. "Yeah, she might try, but I'll tell her I'm too upset to do anything. I know you might have to though..." He looked up at his lover with big blue sad eyes. "I understand, you have to keep peace for now...so will I, eventually, maybe. But I don’t want her either, just you."

“I wish I could sleep with you tonight, darling,” Nigel said. “I know you’ll need it.” He wanted so badly to sleep with the boy, wake with him, he entire body ached to be as near his little angel as he could.

"I wish you could too," Aiden murmured, wrapping his arms around Nigel and nuzzling him for a minute, kissing his tattoo. He felt his eyes well up with tears and pulled away as he heard to the girls' shoes beginning to clink down the hall. "They're coming back, but I love you, Nigel."

Nigel squeezed Aiden’s hand, desperate not to let him go but knowing he had to - for now. “I love you too,” he whispered before the ladies entered the room. He sat back against the couch and crossed his legs. “Everything set, Gabi?” he asked, taking out his pack of smokes.

As Aiden's heart felt like it was about to burst from his chest, Gabi walked around to stand in front of Nigel, one hand on her hip. "Yes, it is all prepared," she smiled, and then looked at the boy. "Aiden, are you hungry?I imagine that you are hungry. Go shower and I will cook us all something, hm?"

"Ok, Misses Z, thanks," Aiden smiled back. He truly liked her, if only it weren't for the fact that she was married to the man he loved.

Once Aiden was gone, Gabi sat next to her husband and leaned on him. "As I said before, soon I will show you how grateful I am that you helped sweet Aiden, our soon to be son-in-law."

Nigel knew he had to mend this between them, for Aiden’s sake. He waited until the boy had exited before he put an arm around the couch behind Gabi. “Will you then, darling? I think that would be nice. I know things have been …” he drifted off, looking sheepish. Had to play it up a little for her sake.

"Uncomfortable and distant?" Gabi finished for him, but she leaned into his embrace, savoring it. She wondered if the spot of violence had helped her husband work off his issues from before. Whatever it was, she was glad. "I do not know what has been wrong with you Nigel, but I'm glad it seems as though you are feeling better."

“I am,” he said, his heart tugging at him, already thinking of Aiden taking the shower he was at that moment undoubtedly doing. He closed his eyes trying to get ahold of his thoughts. “Do you need any help with the food?” he asked, suddenly completely unsure of himself or what he was doing.

"Good," Gabi said, too wrapped up in the moment of reconciliation to notice the obvious. "Yes, that would nice. You can start the water and put in the pasta while I make the spaghetti sauce, if you don't mind, love."

After a few minutes, Aiden came out with damp curls, pink skin and in just his sleep pants that hung low on his hips, showing off his lean Adonis belt. "Smells good," he smiled, immediately scanning for Nigel. He didn't see Vivian but that was fine. "I'm starved."

Nigel was in the kitchen boiling the water as Gabi had asked when he saw Aiden come in looking like that, and he swallowed hard, looking him up and down and quickly turning away to hide his reaction. He cursed under his breath, stirring the pasta and the sauce in a different pot. “Good. I’m...ahhh, hungry too,” he said, not daring to look at Aiden again yet. He’d get hard and he knew he’d never be able to hide it.

Gabi was busy with the sauce, and Aiden walked over, leaning on the counter as he watched, noticing Nigel was avoiding looking at him. It sucked, but he thought he knew why. The teenager really just wanted to eat dinner alone with the older man, curl up in bed, after fucking again and fall asleep. "Can I get a soda?" he asked, to whoever wanted to answer really and then added, to keep up appearances, "Where's Viv?"

The blonde teen came around the corner, shocked when she saw her boyfriend dressed so skimpily in the kitchen. “I’m right...ohhhhhh. Uhm… here…” she said, blushing furiously. “Gosh, Aiden,” she whispered, looking down shyly. She scurried to the dining room table to sit. “Uhm, were we gonna eat, Nigel?”

“Yeah, dinner’s about ready,” he answered gruffly, trying to stop thinking about what he wanted to do to Aiden over and over again.

"Aiden, please go have a seat," Gabi smiled, plating the food. “Nigel, will you set the table?”

"Ok, Misses Z," the boy responded and walked over to sit down next to Vivian. "My clothes are kinda dirty, sorry I didn't put on a shirt." He smiled at the girl, trying to acknowledge what she'd said and seem interested but his gaze flitted over to Nigel again. He turned back towards her and popped the top of on the soda, tipping it at his 'girlfriend' with a wink. "Thanks for the soda, babe."

Nigel nodded and normally would have had something sarcastic to say back about setting the table but decided it would be unnecessary now; after all, he was trying to make peace. Instead he just set the table, pausing a little longer next to Aiden to inhale his clean scent.

Vivian reached for Aiden's hand and rubbed it. “You’re welcome. I’m just glad you’re home and alright. What a scary awful day. We’re here for you now, okay?”

Aiden was bit distracted by Nigel's proximity, but he managed to keep it together, offering him a polite smile as he licked his lips when no one else but him was looking. When Vivian took his hand he nodded. "Thanks, blondie and yeah, it was but I'm ok," he said, softly and then looked at the older man when he said the next part, though he did so discreetly. "We'll be seeing more of each other from now on, which I'm really happy about."

Vivian bounced up and down a bit, trying to hide her enthusiasm and still blushing from seeing her cute boyfriend dressed so scantily. “It will be so good having you here all the time.”

"You're a good boy," Gabi complemented, walking over with the food, and dishing it out on each plate before sitting down in the chair. She smiled at her husband, waiting for him to sit. "Thank you, my love."

Nigel set the food on the table and sat beside his wife, nodding in agreement. “You’re welcome of course. Dig in. I’m fucking starving.” He grinned cheekily and spooned food onto Gabi’s plate first, then Vivian’s, Aiden’s and his own.

As Gabi started eating, Aiden did too, twirling the spaghetti around the fork before taking a big bite. He wiped his mouth, realizing he was hungrier than he’d imagined. “Thanks, this is really good,” he said, his mouth a little full. Looking over at Nigel, he smiled as the girls were looking at their food. “I’ll pull my weight around here, anything you need me to do, just let me know.”

“I'm sure you will, Aiden. I can certainly find...work for you, I'm sure. I always need help with errands and shit. Maybe you'd even like to help down at the club, yeah? I can teach you bartending. Mixing a good drink, that's a skill you can use for life,” he chuckled.

Aiden laughed, arching a brow at Nigel. That had a lot of potential, he could even sketch there too. "Really?" he asked, making sure to seem like it was a surprise for the girls. "I'd love that Mister Z, thank you. I'll be a big help to you there. I'll go the extra mile to make sure I do exactly what you want me to. Always good to please the boss."

The Romanian didn't bother suppressing his smile at the thought of having Aiden at the club, in his office, helping him. After all, the girls didn't know why it made him so fucking happy. “I'd love to have you, Aiden. You'll do great I'm sure,” he replied. “In fact, why don't I bring you by tomorrow?”

"That's a wonderful idea," Gabi interrupted, thinking her husband even more the hero for teaching Aiden good work ethics. Yes, she would have to really show him how appreciative she was later. "If that is okay with you, Aiden?"

"Oh I think it's great," Aiden nodded, smiling at her, Vivian and then Nigel. He wrapped his lips around his fork, cutting a coy look under his curls to the older man. "Thank you, Sir. I'll do my best to prove useful."

Nigel made a mental note to himself to have Aiden suck him off the very next chance he got him alone. Watching the way he sucked the food off his fork was making him hard, and he had to look away, taking a big bite of his food.

Vivian was thrilled her step dad was giving Aiden a chance. He’d never been this nice to any of her other boyfriends, and it meant a lot to her that he was making such an extra effort. “Thank you Nigel. I...I really appreciate how great you’re being with all this. Saving Aiden and letting him stay with us and everything. I know...I know I’ve been kinda weird sometimes but thanks,” she said with a begrudging smile.

Nigel looked over at the teenager a little startled, but nodded and kept eating. Taking a swig of his beer, he finally answered. “Yeah, of course, Viv. We’re family.”

As Gabi smiled, clearly loving the touching moment between her daughter and her husband, Aiden looked down at his food and ate a bit faster. He felt bad for Vivian, at least a little though not overly so since she'd kissed that skinny fuck the other day. Still, he did, and certainly for Gabi, but he couldn't help it - he was hopelessly in love with Nigel. "This is so good, Misses Z."

"Thank you, Aiden," Gabi smiled again. "You are family too and hopefully one day, you will be officially, hm?" The redhead looked at her daughter then, knowingly.

Given what had just happened with Charlie and Jenny back at the school, Vivian blushed bright red and shot her mother a look. Especially with Aiden being so vulnerable now - orphaned? How could she? She tried not to grimace, not wanting Aiden to get the wrong idea. Things were just still...she didn’t really know. “Mo-om,” she whispered anxiously.

Nigel looked at Gabi with a little surprise but recovered quickly. God she was really getting a meddlesome with them; he might have to tell her to tone it down later.

Aiden almost choked on his soda, wiping his mouth and flicking his eyes to Nigel's immediately. Fuck. Gabi really was being pushy, but he smiled instead, looking back down.

"What?" Gabi said with a smile and then sighed. "Alright, alright, I was merely trying to tell Aiden that we are glad that he is here and that he is family." She looked at her husband and gave him a look before going back to eating.

The rest of dinner went by quickly and Gabi asked Vivian to help her clear the table, so the men could talk about Aiden's first day of work.

The boy was out on the patio, hoping Nigel would join him and so they could have some privacy for a few.

Nigel was quick to join Aiden outside, pulling out his pack of smokes and casting a longing look that he’d been holding back since he’d first stepped into the kitchen in nothing but those jeans.  
“I’m looking forward to taking you to the club tomorrow, Aiden,” he said, his voice coming out more huskily than he’d anticipated.

Aiden leaned against the railing and looked over at Nigel through his soft tendrils. "So am I," he whispered, his voice breaking a little. He pulled on his pajama pants, the cool air hitting his nipples and making them hard. "What's up with Misses Z being all pushy though? She...she thinks I'm going to marry Vivian, but I'm not. Which you know...and...fuck, I want to kiss you right now."

Nigel gasped as he watched Aiden and noticed the way his nipples pebbled in the cool night air. He licked his lips, barely restraining himself from wheat he so desperately wanted to do. “I want to kiss you too, gorgeous, but I know if I start, I won’t be able to stop,” he said, lighting his cigarette.

"I know, me neither," Aiden said quietly, his own blue eyes blown and blazing for Nigel. God, why did he have to look so fucking sexy? he mused to himself.

Nigel’s amber eyes burned with lust as he stared at the teenager. “I don’t know what the fuck Gabi’s deal is. I’m going to talk to her and tell her to cool it. How does...how does Viv feel about that?”

The teen was pulled from his thoughts at the question. "I hope Gabi will listen. I don't know. I've never talked to Viv about it, don't plan to honestly but judging by her reaction, she likes the idea." Looking inside the house and seeing the women bent over and loading the dishwasher, Aiden touched the Romanian's chest, over his heart. "It doesn't matter how she feels. I love you and nothing's gonna change that and I won't be bullied into marrying someone I don't love."

A feeling a warmth washed over his chest, and Nigel placed his hand over Aiden’s and held it over his heart a minute before moving it up to his lips. He turned his wrist, kissing his palm sensuously, darting his tongue out to lick the salty skin and sliding to his pulse. “Good,” was all he could manage in a voice rough with emotion. His eyes flickered to the girls inside, and he released his hand slowly.

Aiden had closed his eyes at the contact, savoring it. It also made his cock twitch in his pants, but that would be handled when everyone went to sleep. The teen could hear the emotion in Nigel’s tone, and it tugged at his heart. He felt like he’d grown up a lot over the past week, which was silly but nonetheless, a lot had happened. "Very good," he whispered and then cleared his throat with a little smile. "So tomorrow, the club right? I think that'll work out just perfectly, yanno?"

“It will. I need you, Aiden.” His looked back to see both girls with their backs turned and he took the risk for a second to jerk Aiden’s hand down, placing it firmly against his own crotch, curling the boy’s palm against his half-hard cock. “Do you know what I mean?” he whispered in question.

"Yes," Aiden answered, his voice breathy as he looked over inside, and moved Nigel back away from the line of sight. He pressed him against the wall, bold for the submissive boy, and kissed him hard, squeezing his cock. As fast as he'd performed the daring gesture, he moved away, panting as he looked at the older man with hooded eyes, ruby lips damp. "I know exactly what you mean, because I need you too."

Nigel sagged against the wall, gasping and blood filling his cock from the contact. He was in so much trouble. He’d nearly let this all get out of control, and it took every ounce of strength he had not to pull Aiden back into his arms and crush him against his body.

"Sorry," Aiden said, leaning against the railing. "I know I shouldn't have done that. I just want you so much. I feel such a burning desire for you." The teen shifted a little, trying to will his hard on to go down, and was silent for a moment.

Just then, Gabi walked over to the patio door and poked her head out, thankfully unaware. "Nigel, I am taking Vivian to the store to get Aiden a little pick me up gift," she said, but the words were spoken in Romanian. The poor young man looked so sad leaning over the railing like that. "Keep him company, he needs cheering up."

Nigel looked over at Gabi, his dick going down rapidly at her presence. “I can certainly try, darling. Don’t you worry about us,” he remarked, coughing and walking over to the rail where Aiden leaned.

Aiden didn't know all of what was said, but he picked up some of it. His Romanian wasn't perfect, but he was learning. Again he felt a little bad for Gabi, even Viv, but the heart wanted what it wanted. Once he heard the loud SUV driving down the road, he turned to look inside the house and then glanced at Nigel, arching a coy brow. "Gonna keep me company?" he asked, licking his lips as he angled his body towards the older man. "I know it's a horrible thing to have to do..."

“You need some cheering up, gorgeous?” he asked, hooking his thumbs into Aiden’s belt loops and moaning before his lips even met the boy’s neck. “I could definitely use some cheering up.” His thick cock filled to full hardness before he even heard the car engine drive away. “Perfect fucking timing.”

"Yeah," Aiden murmured, pressing against Nigel's body and writhing there. God, his cock was so hard, both of them were. He craned his head to the side, offering more of his creamy throat as he started undoing the older man's jeans. "I'd love that...how can I, um, be of service, Daddy?"

The older man scraped his teeth against the deliciously smooth skin. “I’ve been thinking about seeing those beautiful lips wrapped around my cock, hmmm? Want some of Daddy’s come down your throat, angel?” He was leaking already through his boxers, a wet spot spreading across the fabric just having Aiden alone again. His hand explored the boy’s body, touching him everywhere, rough palms over his belly and up his chest, reaching down inside his loose pajama pants to cup his plump ass cheeks.

"Fuck yes, I want it all," Aiden moaned, slipping his hand inside Nigel's jeans to grasp his cock, sliding the foreskin back gently. His other hand went to thread through the Romanian's ashy blond strands, keeping him on his neck--it was one of the teenager's hot spots. "Here or inside? I need to taste you, Daddy."

“Let’s go to the basement, to your new room darling, my uh, office,” he panted. It could be reckless; he didn’t know what he was doing, and he didn’t care. He just knew he wanted, needed, had to have Aiden.

"Good idea," Aiden responded with a breathy whisper. Prying himself away from Nigel for a moment to open the sliding glass door. They at least had thirty minutes, he estimated, though honestly, he didn't care either right now. The teen walked inside, hastily, his ass swaying as he headed towards the basement.


	7. Chapter 7

Nigel couldn’t take his eyes off Aiden’s ass; the way his long, lean torso and trim waist seemed to almost point directly to the curve of his backside was a temptation around which he could barely function. When they got to the bottom of the stairs, Nigel guided him to sit on the newly-made-up fold-out couch. “We’ll get a real bed down here, darling,” he said as he pulled his uncircumcised cock from his boxers, untucking his balls and letting them bob outside his jeans. He pulled Aiden’s face towards him and tapped his cock on the boy’s red, wet lips. “Open up for Daddy like a good boy, now.”

“Mm, yes, Sir.” Aiden looked up at Nigel, innocent looking sea-blues gazing under wispy lashes, and licked his lips. He wrapped his hand around the root and slid the foreskin back down, then up again, sucking on the extra flesh gently. The boy poked his tongue inside the tunnel of skin and swept it over the slit, tasting the precome there before he took the whole shaft down his throat with hum. To say he was enjoying himself, was an understatement. The youth was on fire, and burning hot just for the man whose cock he was sucking.

Nigel moaned as he felt himself engulfed in the wet cavern of Aiden’s mouth. He didn’t hold back, knowing they had very little time, and he was so worked up already from their previous flirtations. He gripped the boy’s soft curls, jerking into his mouth until sloppy spit dribbled from the corner of his lips. “Fuck, you look good like this,” he said. “Just like that, to the back of your throat, angel. That’s so good, fucking perfect…”

Aiden cut his tear-rimmed eyes--from the pressure and nothing more--up to Nigel, humming again as he opened his throat, taking him in as far as he could. The boy wanted to milk every bit of come from him, feel the warmth slide down and heat him up in ways he'd only ever imagined before now. All of it, he desired just for himself, no one else and as such, he hollowed his cheeks, working him feverently. The teenager sucked his cock like a star, bobbing back and forth, his free hand pulling out his own hard dick and stroking. It was lewd and obscene, just how wanton and debauched the little nymphet truly was.

It was so wrong, but so arousing, the sexiest thing Nigel had ever seen, Aiden looking nearly angelically innocent somehow with his swollen, ruby lips working up and down his thick, olive shaft messily, those bright blue eyes wet with tears, cheeks flushed as he stroked his own smaller cock. Nigel needed to get a taste of him, of his salty, fresh, thick come. And he would, but first...the Romanian forced Aiden’s head roughly up and down his length before pulling him off with a pop. “Suck my balls, darling, suck them while you jerk me off. I’m going to come in your pretty mouth, draga,” he whispered, pulling his shirt off over his head and leaning bare chested over him.

Aiden ran his hand up Nigel's stomach, through his chest hair and tugged before letting go. "Yes, Daddy," he smirked and licked his teeth. "I want your come." He lowered his head and started sucking on his large balls, really getting into it, running his tongue between them and gently nipping at the rubbery skin before taking the other one into his mouth as his pale hand worked his cock over. The boy pulled back and spit on the Romanian's shaft before going back down, thinking the older man might enjoy the obscenity. "Mm..."

“Ahhh,” Nigel gasped at what he did...where the fuck had he learned that? More than likely from pornography, but he wasn’t going to complain. “Stroke it faster, I’m close, want to see you taste it…” he instructed, his balls drawing up tighter as he felt himself close to coming.

Definitely from porn. Aiden did as bidden and stroked faster, lapping hungrily at Nigel's balls as they shifted. He waited for the older man to tell him he was going to come; it was perfect really, because he was close to exploding too, though he was trying to hold off. The teen didn't expect reciprocation, he just wanted to please his...boyfriend? He still didn't know, but that was fine, they loved each other and that was all that mattered. "Fuck..."

Feeling that wet, hot little tongue slurping his balls, swirling them around, Nigel moaned roughly and gripped Aiden’s long curls painfully hard as he shot a thick, salty load over his lips and into his mouth. “Oh fuck, fuck,” he grunted, watching the pearly beads dripping over his chin. It was the fucking sexiest thing he’d ever seen. He rubbed the red, dripping tip over Aiden’s lips, hips jerking a few more times. “God, gorgeous. Lay down, I’m tasting you next, darling.”

Aiden swallowed it all and removed his hand, making sure he'd cleaned Nigel's spent cock thoroughly. He grinned up at the older man and nodded, pulling off his pajamas and laying down as instructed. The boy spread his thighs, his balls tight and pink, almost bald as his shaft rested against his belly, leaking there. "Can't wait, Daddy...you tasted so good. Fuck..."

The Romanian moved over Aiden’s nubile body, bracing his palms on milky white thighs as he dipped his head between his legs and began nosing over the boy’s cock. The rich salty but clean taste of his boy permeated his senses as he flattened his tongue up the front ridge, over the head and back down. He swallowed the entire length in one pass, taking him to the root with surprising skill, humming just as his head pressed against the back of his throat. He looked up at the angel’s face with watering amber eyes.

Aiden slid his fingers into Nigel's hair but didn't tug, really savoring the feel of his mouth around his cock. It was so good, and he shook from the pleasure of it all. "Oh, fuck, Nigel," he groaned, trying to not move his hips, and watched the Romanian, meeting his gaze. Shit, it was intense; the older man was really experienced. "That feels amazing...I don't know how long I can last."

Nigel knew he didn’t have to prove anything to be better than fucking Viv at sucking cock- it was after all his second time - but he still felt compelled to go all out, pursing his lips tightly as he worked his way up and down the boy’s slender shaft, rolling his balls in his hand and hallowing his cheeks, swirling the tip and taking him all the way with every stroke. He moaned deep, slurping the pre come messily from Aiden. “Fucking hell, I could fucking devour you every fucking day and night,” he huffed, jerking one hand faster around the root of his heated flesh.

"Daddy, I'm about to-" Aiden moaned louder, writhing on the bed as a dewy mist covered his skin. He could barely talk, he was so consumed with lust; the boy's orgasm boiled in his groin, threatening to burst out any minute. The teenager was going to say that he could do that for Nigel too, and share how much he enjoyed this but it all came to head and his shaft thickened, balls drawn up as he came spurted out hot ropes of come into the older man's mouth. "Ungh, Nigel, fuck, yes, yes!!"

The Romanian drank every bit down greedily, continuing the rhythm through his climax until he knew Aiden would be too sensitive. He slowed and lightened his grip, finally popping off the tip, and leaned back with a satisfied smirk. He licked a start drop of the teenager’s come from his full lips. “Pretty sure I could live on that alone, darling.”

Aiden was panting and he rolled over, half on top of Nigel, kissing the taste of himself from his mouth. "Mm, same," he grinned, and went back in for more before he rested his head on his chest listening to his heart. "I wish you could just turn off the lights and sleep down here with me. I love you so much, but I understand. Either way, this was great and tomorrow we get to be alone at the club - or well sorta, kinda."

“Aiden...my sweet draga, I love you too. Wish we could stay like this together, darling. I’d love to wake up with you, make love when we wake, hold you while you sleep…” he wove his fingers in Aiden’s curls and kissed the top of his head. “Yeah, tomorrow will be good.”

"Sounds perfect," Aiden sighed happily, rubbing his smooth cheek through Nigel's chest hair, limbs wrapping around the him. It had been a rough, weird night but it landed him here, living with him so the boy wasn't upset with how things turned out. "Do you plan on leaving Gabi eventually? If I can ask..."

“Yeah, you can ask, angel. I think once Vivian goes to college, it might be doable. Gabi hasn’t done anything wrong to me, she’s been a good woman. I don’t want to hurt her, but if I’m being honest, I haven’t felt the same for her in awhile. And if you’re asking for your sake, well darling you have to finish school first. What do you want to do? You can go to Uni if you want, somewhere else perhaps,” Nigel said.

"I don't want to hurt her either, Vivian either for that matter," Aiden agreed, chewing on his lower lip as he stared up at him. "I just want to write graphic novels, draw, and be with you. That's it." The boy leaned up and kissed him, soundly on the lips and sighed, that was still a year or so before he'd have Nigel, a year for him to have to see him and Gabi together. He wasn't sure if he could it. Should he run? No, he couldn't, and he didn't want to. "Uni, yeah, I think that would be good, so I can do what I just mentioned."

The boy was still so young, had his whole life ahead of him, and the Romanian just wanted him all to himself. Perhaps he’d have to see how quickly things would dissolve with Gabi, but for now he did want to stay in her good graces. “Then that’s exactly what you’ll do. I could hire you, you know. Part time, make a little money on the side, save up over the summer. Just to get your own little chunk of cash started, hmmm?”

Aiden rolled all the way over on Nigel for that and kissed him all over his face excitedly. "That sounds great! I'd like that a lot. Thanks," he grinned, gazing down at him. Finally though, curiosity took it's toll and he had to know, had to inquire. "So...I gotta ask. Are you my boyfriend or what? I mean maybe titles aren't important but I just keep wondering."

Nigel rolled back and smirked down at the boy. He scratched his gray and golden chest hair and chuckled. “Yeah, I think you could say that. I love you, you’re a boy, and we’re friends. But, you know darling, you can’t go telling people, right? Only because you have to understand they might think I’m taking advantage of you. Hurting you or something.”

"I know, I won't. Promise. I'm young but not dumb," Aiden sassed, but playfully so. It was good to know where they stood, nonetheless. It made him happy and so he leaned up and kissed Nigel twice. "I love you too. I know it's more than puppy love, as they say and I'm fully capable of makin' my own choices and stuff. You're not taking advantage or hurting me. I want you."

It made Nigel’s chest ache, this beautiful creature, twenty years his junior, and so since, trusting, alone in the world, vulnerable, yet so strong. He truly loved him, he just wondered how he could ever hold on to such beauty and youth without hurting him or worse. He’d never forgive himself if he ever hurt him. “You’re so fucking smart and tough, perfect, my angel. I want you more than fucking anything.”

"Thanks," Aiden said softly, gazing up at Nigel. He chewed on his lower lip, sucking it through his pearly teeth before wrapping his arms around broad shoulders. "Wish we had more time. I want you to fuck me," he pouted with a whiney huff. The teenager was just that, a teen and as such he had a high sex drive, which Nigel had unlocked; pandora's box was open and he didn't want it to close. "You're tougher though, and sexy, you smell good, and I just...mmm...I want you touching me all the time."

Nigel growled at the way the boy curled himself over and clung against his body. It was dangerous and so, so good. “Gabi and Viv will be back soon. I should get back upstairs, love,” he said, squeezing Aiden and kissing his lips once more.

"If you haveta," Aiden sighed, and tenderly caressed Nigel's face, touching his hair and down to his chest. Bedtime meant his boyfriend would be sleeping with his wife...that made him feel jealous but he knew he'd have to get used to it. Still, he couldn't resist saying one last thing. "Goodnight handsome, and um, don't fuck Gabi if you can help it..."

Nigel chuckled. “There’s no fucking way I could tonight, least of which because I have no interest darling,” he answered, touching Aiden all over, his cheeks, neck, shoulders, down his arms. “I only have eyes for you. You’ve captured me, puiule, body and heart.” He stood then and got dressed somewhat reluctantly. He smelled of Aiden, like sweat and teenage boy and come. He’d need to shower before Gabi got home, as much as he wanted to sleep in, bathe in, the boy’s scent.

"Good," Aiden grinned broadly, rolling over on his side to watch Nigel. He'd need to clean up too, maybe not a shower as it would look strange if both of them did, the boy decided. The teen was sleep, so actually, he might just stay down there for the rest of the night, he didn’t really want to have to deal with Vivian or see Gabi pawing at his boyfriend. "Same here. Goodnight, love."

***

“Nigel?” Gabi called out, walking in with Vivian. They’d gotten Aiden’s gift and also some things for themselves--makeup and the like. The redhead turned to her daughter and smiled. “Why don’t you go get ready for bed and we will give Aiden his present tomorrow, I am going to make a small party for him, to help make him feel right at home.”

Vivian leaned in and kissed her mom on the cheek. “ I really appreciate what you and Nigel are doing for him. He means a ton to me and I just feel so bad for all that's happened to him,” Vivian admitted. “I don’t know why or how Nigel’s being so cool with everything but I think I really misjudged him. He’s a great guy, Momma.”

"Yes, you're welcome. Nigel is being very understanding," Gabi smiled, but then she wondered, just why was he being that way? Was he trying to make up for something? "Goodnight, sweetheart."

Nigel was just getting out of the shower, sliding on his pajama pants and a plain tee shirt, and was checking his phone when he heard the girls get in. Deciding he didn’t really want to deal with talking to them, he quickly put the phone away and dimmed the lights, getting in bed. Perhaps if he pretended to be asleep, Gabi would leave him alone.

Gabi realized Aiden was in bed, and Nigel was too apparently. Another strange occurrence really, he never went to bed unless she was home safely--always far too possessive and protective for that. She opened the door, the bathroom still billowing steam and looked at her husband. He appeared to be asleep yes, but she wasn't certain. "Nigel..." she said softly, removing her clothing until she was nude. She got into bed and pressed her bare breast against his back. "Are you asleep?"

Nigel stirred briefly, not turning. “Hello, darling, yes I was falling asleep. You have fun with Viv?” he asked sleepily.

"Yes, we got Aiden a drawing set and some chocolates," Gabi answered, kissing the back of Nigel's neck, her fingers circling around him to stroke through his thick chest hair. "Are you certain you are wanting to sleep now? I did promise something for tonight. Surely you did not forget..."

Nigel squeezed his eyes shut in quiet desperation, not being remotely in the mood. He softened his expression and rolled over to face Gabi with a tired smile. “I’m exhausted, darling,” he said, stroking her cheek gently and doing his best to mimic an expression of love. “I will take advantage of your tempting offer tomorrow, alright? I’ve been through a lot of stress today, with everything that happened, all the driving, not to mention the shit at Aiden’s. Let’s just sleep now and in the morning...okay?”

“Alright,” Gabi said with a pouty sigh. She understood and that made sense really. She leaned in to kiss his lips, cupping his sharp cheekbones. “Tomorrow, love. Sleep well.”

***

The next day, Vivian was at an after school event, and Gabi was out, shopping, yet again by the time Aiden got home and slung his satchel on the couch. He was tired from school, but was eager to get to go to work with Nigel. He loved the gift they got him but he felt a bit guilty. Still he wanted to spend time with Nigel. “Hello?” he called out, the house very quiet as he looked for someone. “Mister or Misses Z?”

Nigel was walking out of the bathroom when he heard Aiden’s voice. He’d just showered, and not knowing if Vivian was with him, he quickly tied a towel around his waist. “Hello, Aiden,” he greeted, looking behind him to see if he was alone.

Aiden was likewise looking around for Gabi, but he didn't see her, thankfully. The teen licked his lips, letting his eyes trail down Nigel's body, his tone turning husky as he stepped closer. "Hey...Viv's at an extra school thing. Misses Z?"

So, they were alone. Nigel let the towel fall, approaching Aiden with a smirk. “She’s out shopping. For awhile. At least a couple hours,” he said, his cock already thickening just at the sight of the flushed boy looking him over hungrily.

"Oh yeah?" Aiden smirked, resting his hands on Nigel's hips, tracing the V down to his cock where he wrapped his fingers around the shaft and started to glide the foreskin back over the tip. He bit his lower lip and batted long, wispy lashes at his lover, breath hitching in his throat. "Viv won't be back for a few hours eithers...what do ya think we can do to make sure we're not bored and all?"

Nigel pulled the boy’s shirt up, exposing his taut, almost hairless belly, and moved his palms up his chest, stopping to pinch and rub his nipples. “Ahhhh. I can think of a few things, gorgeous, that definitely can’t wait for the office.” He dipped his chin and captured Aiden’s lips, moaning into him at his touch.

Aiden moaned, throatily into the kiss, sliding their tongues together as he grasped at Nigel's shoulders, desperately. "Can ya?" he murmured as he caught his breath, undoing his jeans quickly and tugging them down, along with his little blue briefs. He jumped into the bigger man's arms, wrapping his legs around his waist as he kissed him again, hotly. "Show me."

Nigel hoisted the boy up, carrying him into the master bedroom boldly. Gabi wasn’t going to be home for awhile, they had time. He laid Aiden down at the foot of the bed and went to the bathroom to get some lube. Coming back he was already slicking himself up as he approached him. He crawled between Aiden’s legs and slicked up the boy’s cock too, stroking him. “Fuck..been thinking of you all day, darling…”

"Been thinkin' about you too," Aiden whined, spread his legs further with his heels pressed into the mattress as he ground up into Nigel's fist. His pert ass flexed as his hips swiveled, showing off his little pucker. The boy had removed his shirt, and was totally nude, like a young statue of the David all ready to be worshiped and drank in. "Mm, that feels good, Daddy."

Nigel moaned as he took in his angel, long, lean muscles and peachy, smooth skin just begging to be taken, all for him. He himself looked like an Adonis, though his build was so much different from the teenager’s. Dark body hair with flecks of gold covered his broad chest, trailing into a perfect V between his legs. He lay his tanned, corded body over the youth and kissed him deeply, sucking his tongue into his mouth. “Daddy’s gonna fuck you so damn good, gorgeous. I know exactly what you need,” he rasped as he ground his thick erection against Aiden’s more slender one.

Aiden hooked his slender legs around Nigel’s waist, kissing him back with a wanton mewl. He twirled their tongues together and tangled his fingers into the Romanian’s long locks. “Please, please fuck me…” he breathed out and bucked his hips up to meet Nigel's. The teen couldn't keep his hands off of the older man, palms pressing down his muscular back as his heart raced. “Want you so much.”

“Oh gods, Aiden,” Nigel growled, teasing the wet head of his cock over the boy’s entrance. He pushed into the tight heat, no patience for teasing him open, and gasped as he was gripped immediately. “Want you, taking you,” he grunted, his back muscles rippling as he held himself up over the teen.

"Ungh, fuck-" Aiden whimpered, whorishly as he felt burning pain turn to pleasure quickly. His legs fell to the sides, open wide once more as leaned up and licked over the tattoo on Nigel's neck, panting there. It felt so good being fucked like this and he wanted it to never stop. "Daddy, Daddy, harder-"

Nigel breached his soft, wet hole over and over, the boy’s body squeezing every inch of him tighter than anything he’d ever felt. “Fucking addicted to you, oh fuck...Aiden…” he rasped, pounding harder into him. He slid his tongue inside Aiden’s mouth again, feeding from him hungrily as he explored and savored every corner.

Aiden was overwhelmed with the pleasure of it all, lost and drowning happily in Nigel. God, how did he know exactly how to hit that sweet spot buried within that made him lose his mind? He wasn't sure, but fuck he was glad. "Same here, Daddy," he cooed, his tone fading to another moan. He squeezed his hole a couple of times just to entice his lover to be that much more savage with him. He wanted it all, he wanted marks, he wanted to feel him when they couldn't fuck. "Love you, love your body, your cock, how you fuck me..."

The way Aiden bore down on him like that made him almost explode then and there, and he had to pull out and stroke himself a few times to calm down. “Fuck, you’re gonna make me come before I’ve fucked you properly, darling,” Nigel murmured. He pressed back inside with a moan and started jackhammering into him even more ferociously. He took Aiden’s pink, throbbing cock in his large palm and began jacking him off, loving the way he dripped pre come all over his flat belly.

"Can't have that," Aiden grinned, his face shifting into a wordless moan as Nigel picked up his pace and redoubled his efforts. Fuck, it was so good. He slid his hands down the older man's back, past the dimples above his ass and gripped his cheeks, digging in his nails. The teenager started thrusting his hips up to meet his lover’s downward strokes, his cock red and angry as he neared release. Kissing him and nipping at his lips, his muscles began to tense, blue eyes locked onto fiery amber. "Oh yea, just like that...Mm, I'm gonna come-"

Nigel slid his hand up and down Aiden’s cock in a tight grip, holding himself up on one flexing arm as his skin glistened with sweat. He looked down into the teenager’s eyes, taken with how much emotion and passion he had for him. “Come for me, darling, come on my fucking cock, feel how fucking deep I am inside you?” he gasped. The desperate way Aiden rocked up into him, the crimson petal of his lips parted as he moaned, made Nigel grip the back of his head with his free hand and devour his mouth.

“Yes, oh fuck, yes,” Aiden panted, a mist forming in a fine sheen over his own skin as he licked his lips and then went back for more. The boy kissed Nigel with everything he had, hips thrashing as he held fast to the muscular ass he was clutching. It wasn’t but another few more passes over his prostate and he was coming. His body stuttered and tightened, cock spurting out hot ropes of seed as his hole strangled the Romanian’s shaft. “Daddy!-”

The older man gasped hotly against his neck, and bit down hard, snapping skin and licking drops of blood that beaded sweet on his tongue. Even as he tasted him, Aiden’s body spasmed around his rigid shaft, and with a guttural groan he ejaculated hot and thick inside the boy. “Fuck, oh god, fuck, yes…Aiden...”

Aiden cried out as Nigel bit him; it was unexpected, and it hurt, but he liked it. It felt like he was being claimed, officially. When he felt the hot come fill his ass, he kissed the older man, tasting the copper there as he shook and gripped his muscular back. "Nigel, my Nigel, god, yea..."

Nigel collapsed a bit and rolled to the side, sliding messily out of his body. He pulled him to his side to face him and took Aiden’s face in his hands, kissing him through their hard panting. “I love you, Aiden. My fucking god, I love you,” he confessed, looking into his eyes.

"I love you too, so much," Aiden murmured, his voice a bit rough from the panting and moaning. He gazed at Nigel, taking in the flecks of color as he hook his leg around his lover's hip, stroking his arms. "Hope we're not late for work," he giggled, chest heaving even still.

Nigel couldn’t stop kissing Aiden, darting his tongue out to taste the sweet, salty sweat on his skin. “Not late, no, darling. Besides I’m the fucking boss. Work starts when I say it does,” he laughed. “Though we should get up before anyone gets home, yes.”

Aiden giggled, preening under the affection and the kisses. He nodded with a smile and sighed happily. "Ok, yeah, that sounds like a plan. I'll go shower and get ready for um, for work." He kissed Nigel once more and then hopped up, his ass twisting as he walked towards the door with his clothes in hand, turning over his shoulder to look at the Romanian. "See you in a few."  
  
Nigel stared at the boy’s cute little rump as he walked away. He was done for. The man was addicted to this innocent, gorgeous, perfect boy, so unspoiled and all his for the taking. He had to be careful not to get so swept up that he made mistakes. He couldn’t afford anyone finding out, especially Gabi. She could make his life a living hell if she tried. He rose and got dressed for the day, checking his phone. He sauntered out to the living room, lighting a smoke and waiting for Aiden to come out.

Aiden came out a few minutes later, wet curls and all smooth, pink skin, lean muscles. He had on a pair of stylishly formed fitted, ripped jeans and a black tank-top that he normally wore under other shirts. "This look good enough for club?" he asked, batting his lashes as he did a little coy spin. "Thought this would be most fitting there, though I'm not sure what you'll have me doing."

“Well, well, well, my fucking angel incarnate, look at you,” Nigel said in a deep tone, circling the slender boy. “You look good enough to fucking eat. I’m sure I can find work for you,” he said with a lustful glint in his light brown eyes. He ran a hand through ashen strands of hair and grabbed his leather jacket and keys. “Let’s go, darling.”

That jacket. God, it was Aiden's kryptonite really. He took a shuddering breath and walked with Nigel out of the house, looking him up and down. "Not so bad yourself," he whispered with a grin. "And I'll make sure I work extra hard for you, Boss."


	8. Chapter 8

 

Nigel drove them to the club, grateful they were able to get out of the house without running into either of the girls. The more he thought about Vivian touching his boy, the less comfortable it made him, but he brushed off the tangent his mind was on; he knew jealousy usually brought out the worst in him.

Aiden wondered why Nigel was so quiet but he didn't ask, he just stared out the window and once they arrived, he got out, wanting to take his hand but thought he'd wait and see if it was okay. "Sooo...here we are and stuff," he said, rocking from heel to toe. "Ya sure were silent on the drive over."

The Romanian clicked the button on his keys and locked the car, looking around and tilting his head to indicate he should follow. “I guess I just have a lot on my mind, you know? Come on, I’ll show you the place,” he said with a smile. It was dark by now, but people wouldn’t be filtering in for the night yet for at least another hour.

"Kay," Aiden nodded, not offended, he understood why he didn't take his hand. The teen padded inside, looking around at the club and smiled. "It's bigger than I thought, I like it." He heard someone in the back, it sounded like anyway - maybe Darko? "So this is where the magic happens..."

“Yeah, something like that,” he grinned at Aiden. “Come on, I’ll introduce you to Darko. He was there the other day at your old place, though I don’t think you were formally introduced.”

A tall man came out of the back, darker hair and skin than Nigel’s, but blue-eyed. “Nigel, you decided to grace us with your presence. Thank fucking mother of god.” Raising a brow, he looked behind him at Aiden. “Aiden. How are you?” he asked.

“He’s managing under the circumstances. Living with us now,” Nigel answered, and looked back at the teen, clamping a hand on his back. “Good kid. I thought I could find some work from him.”

Darko offered an appraising look and barely perceptible, reserved smile.

Aiden smiled at the big dark-haired Romanian. "Hey. I’m doing better, Mister Darko," he answered, meeting his eyes to try to seem more confident as he was, even after having met him once already. The hand on his back from Nigel was reassuring though so he offered his hand to shake. "I appreciate the opportunity. Mister Z has been good to me, as you know."

Darko shook his hand firmly and looked back over at Nigel. “Good, good. Can’t say he has ever brought any of Vivian’s boyfriends here. He’s usually too busy intimidating the fuck out of them and running them off.” He smirked at Aiden.  
  
After a quick chuckle, Aiden nodded. "I'm glad he didn't do that to me, I guess because he knows I'm not a bad influence or somethin'," he said quietly, toying with a loose thread on his tank top.

“It won’t take long, but I do need to talk to you in private,” Darko said to Nigel, nodding toward the back. He turned back to Aiden. “Why don’t you wait in Nigel’s office? We’ll take you there and he and I will go meet in mine.”  
Aiden glanced uncertainly between Darko and Nigel. "Um, ok, sure, that works." He wasn't sure what they were going to talk about - hopefully not about him. He couldn't help but feel a little paranoid, given what they'd just been doing at home. It felt like people would just know, somehow.

Nigel guided Aiden to his office and told Darko he’d be right there. He got inside and closed the door just enough to squeeze around his waist and kiss the side of his neck. “I’ll be right in. Make yourself at home, alright?” Nigel said quietly before turning to go.

“Ok, thanks,” Aiden grinned, blushing from the affection. Once Nigel left, he plopped down on the sofa and took out his phone, playing Pokemon Go.

The blond entered Darko’s office and shut the door behind him. “So, this about the father?”

“It is. We got the body taken care of and the scene cleaned up. Took care of the cops and looked into his job, any known contacts. No family, no relatives, only a few friends easily paid off and kept quiet.”

“Good,” Nigel said.

“You sure you want the kid living with you, Nigel?”

“Oh, he’s no trouble. Figure I can give him a job and help him start building some savings for himself. Maybe even find a career with us, who knows. He’s into art or some shit. That’ll fade as he gets older and he’ll need skills. I mean, Viv and Gabi like him and he’s honest and seems like he’ll be a hard worker.” Nigel sat in a leather armchair and pulled out his smokes.

Darko nodded. “He can run errands for us. A bit skinny though. If you really want to groom him, you should get him working out and teach him to fight.”

Nigel arched a brow. “That’s not a bad idea.”

“Alright well, that was all. I wanted to let you know where we stood on Galvin. There’s a delivery later, but the boys can handle it. How did the school shit go?”

“It was fine, but Gabi’s got her fucking panties in a twist again, I think we’re fine but who the hell knows. Women.” Nigel got up and made for the door.

“Alright. Let me know if you need anything,” Darko said, going to sit behind his desk.

Nigel walked out and went back to his office.

Aiden looked up when Nigel walked in and tucked his phone away, no Pokemon in the office anyways. “How did it go?” he asked, chewing his lip. “Is it ok that I’m here and all?”

Nigel secured the door behind him and walked over to Aiden, cradling his baby face in one rough hand. “Of course it’s okay, darling. I own the fucking place. Darko’s just my business partner but...no, he’s okay with you being here. We had some other business to discuss. Darko and I are making sure no one bothers with your father’s affairs or investigates any deeper.”

"Good," Aiden sighed happily, leaning into Nigel's palm. He wrapped his arm around the older man's waist, gazing up at him through long lashes. "I appreciate everything you both did for me, over my dad and all. It's still weird to think he's gone, but I'm glad. Does that make me bad?"

Nigel chuckled and kissed up Aiden’s neck to his ear. “Mmmm, no, darling. Fucking your girlfriend’s stepfather makes you bad,” he teased, sliding his hands to Aiden’s ass and squeezing hard.

Aiden wriggled, acting like he was trying to get away, playfully. "You know, you're right, I am bad. Well, it's been fun and all but I guess I'll see ya round..." he smirked, sassily, unable to free himself, not that he really wanted to.

Nigel grabbed the boy roughly and braced him in strong, muscular arms. “And where do you think you're going, angel? Mhmmm, not far, I think,” he growled, smirking as he nipped at his upper lip.

"Since you put it that way, how could I refuse?" Aiden grinned, licking his lips and batting his lashes as he reached between them to knead Nigel's cock through his jeans. "Mm, Daddy...is it awful that I want you all over again?" he asked, with a wanton pout, through hot kisses and licks.

The Romanian tugged at Aiden’s curls, weaving his fingers in his long, shaggy hair and backing him against his desk. “It might be, darling, but what if I want you again, too? I swear to fucking god, you’ll be the death of me.” He picked the teen up around his slender waist and sat him on the surface, taking his face in both hands to kiss him hard.

Aiden giggled, kissing Nigel back and spreading his thighs to accommodate him in between them. He palmed down the older man's chest and went under his shirt to feel the thicket of hair. "Least we're on the same page..." he murmured as he caught his breath and then pulled away long enough to pull off his shirt and shimmy out of his jeans. When he did, he revealed a pair of low cut white lace panties he'd taken from Viv's room when noone was looking. "So I thought I'd surprise ya...with these."

Nigel’s mouth fell open when he saw the tiny, sheer underwear that barely covered him, his pink cock bulging through the fabric. Nigel turned him around to palm over his pert ass and back around front, the tip of his cock peeking over the waistband. Nigel’s eyes devoured his lithe, nearly hairless young form, and he cursed under his breath. “I’m...I can’t...I’m fucking speechless,” he stuttered, awestruck. “God fucking damn it, Aiden. I mean...FUCK. You’re fucking perfect…”

The teenager blushed, his mouth quirking into a grin as he lifted a coy brow. To be showy, he hooked his finger in the waist band near his hip and popped it. "Glad you like it, Daddy," he said, running his hand up his smooth chest and around his nipple, which he then pinched with a little breathy moan. "I was so hoping you would. Ya know, I could give you a lap dance, since there's music coming through under the door anyways. Unless you have somethin’ else in mind..."

“That sounds perfect to me,” he replied. Nigel was almost trembling from the effect Aiden was having on him. Watching the boy move like that, touch himself...he was mesmerized. Nigel rubbed and kneaded the boy’s ass cheeks, moving around to the big chair behind his desk. He bent down and undid his boots before strolling across the room to make sure the office door was locked. Thumbing open his fly with a seductive smirk, he removed his jeans, leaving him to sit wearing only a small pair of blue briefs. His eyes wandered over Aiden’s body as he sat down and beckoned him closer. “Just don’t take off those panties, Aiden, because Daddy’s gonna fuck you in them.”

Aiden was practically breathless by the time Nigel was in the chair, in those tight briefs. Fucking shit, he thought to himself, chewing on his lower lip as he teased his nipples a bit more. The song changed just as he was told to come closer, and it was perfect to dance to, so he got up and sauntered over. The teen was a little nervous, but still exuded sexual confidence in his own charming yet innocent way. "I'll keep them on for you then," he said, drawing out the words. He was just in those panties, having removed everything else but them and his white socks. It didn't match, but he didn't want to waste time taking them off. Before he touched Nigel he turned around showing off his ass, the panties cutting right above the lower part of his cheek, which peeked out below as he started to 'twerk' slow and seductive. The youngster looked over his shoulder as he bit his nail and fluttered his lashes. "Now, no touching until I say, Daddy."

“Fuck,” Nigel cursed, placed his hands on the arms of his chair and licking his lips. His erection bulged obscenely from his underwear, but he nodded. The boy’s shapely thighs and calves looked even better than he could’ve imagined accentuated by those boyish looking white socks. It drove him insane. “Quite the rules you set out for me. Can I touch myself, gorgeous?” he asked smirking.

"Nope," Aiden grinned, backing up to sit on Nigel's lap. He began slowly grinding his lace covered ass against the older man's trapped cock, moving perfectly to the bass line of the music. Leaning back, he hooked his arms around the Romanian's head, stretching out his torso as he glances at him and licked his lips. "Mm, because I am gonna touch you instead. Bet you want to fuck me, don't cha? This tight ass...I know you want it. But you can't have it...not yet, anyways."  
Nigel almost couldn’t breathe as he watched Aiden’s tight, round, creamy bottom undulate against him. Had they just fucked a few hours earlier? How was he already this fucking horny? He could cut glass. “I do want to fuck you, darling. Very much. God, where did you learn to fucking move like this?” he huffed out, nearly drooling at the display.

"I like dancing, but also, I learned from watching porn and all," Aiden answered, and stood up. He put one leg up on the back of Nigel's chair, holding him for leverage as he ground his cock in his face and moaned before straddling him again. He was facing him this time, and writhing wantonly, making sure the older man's cock was right between his cheeks through the two thin layers of fabric. "I bet I could make you come just like this," he flirted, licking his neck over the tattoo. "But that wouldn't be fun, would it, Daddy?"

Nigel’s breath was coming out in pants, and his cock felt impossibly thick and heavy as a dull ache throbbed between his legs. His eyes burned blood red, a deep groan vibrating in his throat with the soft, sweet tongue on his neck. “This is fucking torture, darling. Yeah, you could definitely make me come like this. Fuck, I want to touch you,” he said, nearly begging. He was glad he was the only one with access to the security camera and footage that was recording in his office. He would definitely need to jack off to this later.

Aiden grinned, and then took Nigel's hands, rubbing them down his chest as he ground fasted, mewling. "Touch me as much as you'd like," he consented, not wanting to continually torture him, or both of them rather. He was hard in his little panties, his skin covered in a thin layer of dewy sweat as he captured the Romanian's sexy mouth with his own. "Mm, want you so much..."

Nigel pushed Aiden up higher in his lap and leaned down to lick at a flat, pink nipple. He let his teeth graze over it, biting down lightly as he palmed the boy’s ass eagerly. His hands wander up his back and he wrapped his hand around Aiden’s head to kiss him with desperate hunger. “I’m insatiable for you, gorgeous, did you know that?” he asked.

“Are you?” Aiden asked back, breathless as he sucked Nigel’s tongue in his mouth. He ground faster, more passionately as the song picked up in tempo and the bass dropped. It wasn't his sort of music really but it was perfect for this. The older man’s hands on him, his lips, it felt like pleasurable fire burning him to the point that they seemed to meld together and the youngster wanted more. “Fuck me, please. I...mm fuck I just need you deep inside me.”

Nigel growled, scraping his teeth along Aiden’s long, supple throat. He reached into his desk drawer and pulled out a small bottle of lube, pouring some in his hand as he locked eyes with Aiden. He scooted him back far enough to free his cock, tugging the waistband under his balls, and slicking up his olive shaft. Nigel pulled the foreskin down slowly, never taking his eyes off Aiden. “I wouldn’t want to disappoint you, darling,” he whispered. He reached around behind Aiden, pulling him flush against his chest, and yanked the little lace panties aside, exposing his hot little pucker. The Romanian pushed the bulbous head inside, and once he’d lined himself up, picked Aiden up and lowered him onto his cock. “Just fucking like that..."

Aiden let out a groan as he was filled perfectly, it was as if time stopped and only they existed. They'd just fucked an hour or so ago and yet it felt much longer than that. With the girls being around so often, he knew they needed to take advantage of every opportunity that they had. “You couldn't ever disappoint me, Daddy,” he panted and with two hands curled around Nigel's biceps, the boy started to move. He kissed his lover, slow and sloppy as he slid back and forth along his shaft, grinding down to keep his cock buried deep. “Oh shit, yes…”

God it was so wrong for him to love taking this kid so much. The boy’s tight little body squeezed along every inch of him, and he looked so fucking perfect impaled on his dick like this. No sixteen-year-old should be this good at fucking, should know exactly how to ride a forty-something criminal. His mouth shouldn’t taste so sweet, skin so soft, his chest shouldn’t ache like this for how much he loved him. And yet he did. Nigel’s biceps bulged as he held Aiden, flexing as he attempted to guide him up and down in his lap. He massaged the boy’s thick thighs and ass as he rolled up and down over and over. “Take my cock, take every inch,” he murmured.

"Fuck," Aiden gasped, drinking in every sexy bit of Nigel. How could such a hot older man like the Romanian want him? It sent a rush of excitement through the boy to know that he did, whether he knew why or not. With that, a sprig of possessiveness shot through him and started bucking his hips faster, curls scattering in his beautiful blue eyes. "This cock is mine, all of it, just mine," he growled, though it was hardly deep or intimidating, but more a show of love and obsession that he held for his lover. "Yes, yes, ungh so good, you fuckin' feel amazing inside my ass like this, Daddy."

“You know, I still want to fuck you before school one of these mornings, make you go with a sore ass and my come seeping out your fucking tight little hole. Would you love that? Sticky and filthy all day long after Daddy fucks you real good, angel?” Nigel rasped, his hips slamming against the boy’s plush rear.

“Yes, please,” Aiden begged, working back and forth, up and down as he kissed his moans into Nigel’s mouth. Such things his ‘Daddy’ said to him, he thought, and it really got him going; really though, almost anything the Romanian did turned him on to no end. “I want that, I wish you could do it every day before I go to school.”

Nigel licked over the still-fresh bite mark on his neck; he wanted to mark him all over like that, brand him as his alone, claim him. He sucked just below, tugging the skin between his teeth without breaking it, a bruise blossoming over pale skin. “I will, gorgeous, I will, you’re mine, you’re Daddy’s good boy aren’t you? My good, dirty boy, oh fuck, yes, ride me,” he groaned. He tugged Aiden’s leaking cock between them, spitting in his hand and stroking vigorously.

Aiden moaned louder, forgetting himself, but the music was loud, and no one could hear them. There wasn't a soul who could stop them and that thrilled the teenager. He didn't have a thought in his mind about the repercussions of the marks that were beginning to litter his skin, he just felt instead, and rode with wild abandon as wet squelching, slapping noises filled the office. "All yours, Daddy, promise," he panted, a bit roughly as his release heated up his belly and down to his groin. "Want me to explode on your cock like the good boy that I am, hm? Milk that hot come right from you?"

Nigel nodded, all he could do as he gripped finger-shaped bruises into Aiden’s hips and came violently, a deep roar ripping from his chest as the thick, hot come shot up his shaft into him. “Fuck fuck, Aiden...oh fuck, Aiden,” he grunted, taking the teenager’s mouth and plundering it hard and rough.

"Nigel," Aiden huffed, his cock spurting out pearly come between them as he came at the same time as his lover had. The boy kissed the older man back riding through both of their orgasms and started to slow as the roaring fires of desire cooled to that constant lingering flame. "Fuck, that was good," he whispered and sucked the Romanian's tongue into his mouth, his skin covered in sweat.

“It’s fucking always so good with you, angel. You’re...fucking everything to me, Aiden,” Nigel said, exhaling heavily. He was a romantic, but never did he imagine he’d be uttering such things to a teenage boy. Yet here he was, completely love struck over this sweet, perfect vision of youth in his lap. As he tangled his thick, calloused finger in Aiden’s silky chocolate curls, he dragged his free hand through the come cooling on Aiden’s bare chest, and ran a fingertip over the boy’s lips. “Suck them, and feed it to me,” he whispered, his eyes dark.

"You're everything to me too, I love you and fuck that's a good idea," Aiden grinned, and leaned in to suckle Nigel's fingers with a seductive hum. He moved forward to find his lover's lips, sharing the nectar between their mouths with slow passes of his slick tongue. As he fed his Daddy what had been requested, he ran his fingers through the long blond strands atop the older man's head, moving slowly on his lap.

Nigel leered at how sexy the boy looked sucking his thick fingers between those ripe red lips. He licked the salty taste from Aiden’s mouth with rough moans as he softened and slipped from his ass. His own come oozed out, and Nigel only wished he could see it, too. “We’ll get cleaned up here and I’ll try and find you a job. I could teach you how to mix drinks, eh? You like to learn bar tending?”

"Sure. I could do that, I think," Aiden chuckled, kissing Nigel once more as the come continued to dribble from his puffy hole. "Or you know, I know how to fight, a little bit, my dad...well he taught me some things. I could be a bouncer...." He was kidding a little bit about the bouncer bit really though he would do whatever asked of him. "Yeah maybe a bartender would be better. I could chat with the guests and convince them to spend more money and all."

Nigel contemplated teaching the boy fighting. He’d be too worried about him getting hurt, as violent as some of his patrons got, but learning skills could come in handy. “I could teach you some moves too, Aiden. I’d feel better if I knew you could defend yourself anyway. Sometimes we get some rowdy clientele in here, anyway. How much did your father show you, hm?” he asked, fetching a towel and gently cleaning Aiden so he could get dressed.

Aiden smiled at the affection, the aftercare, it was nice, and he all but melted into it. "He beat me enough that some of it, I learned on my own," he answered, as though it were almost normal. "Taught me how to block, how to throw a punch, things like that. But okay, I’d love for you to teach me some stuff.”

The boy saw the look on Nigel’s face at the confession, but his dad was no longer an issue now, he was safe and happy with his boyfriend, they just had to make sure they kept things discreet until something else could be worked out.


	9. Chapter 9

Aiden got up from Nigel’s lap and started to pull his clothes on, looking at himself in the mirror. It was then that he noticed the marks covering his neck, which he loved, but he wasn't sure how he'd explain that. “How am I gonna hide these marks?"

Nigel came up behind him and looked at him in the mirror he had hanging on the wall. He stroked his fingers over the bruises, and he was proud of them; in truth he wanted everyone to know Aiden belonged to him, and him alone, and yet at the same time, he knew he couldn’t. “Probably a scarf, or makeup. I can get you some...you might have to be more careful of Vivian seeing them.” There was unfortunately no hiding the nature of the marks, especially the ones that were clearly Nigel’s teeth.

Aiden wondered if Nigel had done it so that he couldn't get undressed around Vivian. It excited him more than anything else, and he turned around, tank top back on. The marks were clearly visible and Darko would at least see them. "I like 'em, and sure, a scarf, or makeup...maybe both," he said with a knowing smirk as he kissed him once. "Viv definitely won't be seeing me naked, not that I was gonna let her anyway."

“Good,” Nigel said approvingly. “Let me see if I have anything. We keep lost and found shit in here,” he murmured, opening a drawer in his desk at the very bottom and rummaging through it. He pulled out a long green scarf. It was not a woman’s scarf, could be either really. “This’ll do for now, eh?”

"Thanks...though, it's gonna look weird with my tank top," Aiden laughed, but he took the scarf and wrapped it around his neck, looking at himself with furrowed brows. The teen knew it was necessary but still, he didn't really like it. "I look...I don't know, like, I'm confused about what look I was going for."

Nigel caressed Aiden’s jaw and smiled at him. “You look gorgeous regardless, and it’s just until we get you home or get some makeup. The alternative is Darko, Viv, or someone seeing the marks and asking about them. Well, no one else might care but Viv sure as shit will know she didn’t put them there,” he remarked.

Aiden blushed and leaned into the touch, grinning back sweetly. "Thanks and you're right, we definitely don't need any problems that could end up with me being kicked out or taken away, ya know?" The boy adjusted the scarf making sure it was covered and stood on his toes to kiss Nigel. "Alrighty, I'm ready to get my work on, if you are?"

  
“I’d fucking kill everyone in this fucking city before I’d let someone take you away from me, Aiden,” Nigel rumbled, the very idea something he could never abide by. He pulled the scarf down to softly kiss his neck before fixing it again. “I think it looks good. Come on, I’ll show you mixing drinks 101 before it gets crowded in here.” Nigel opened the office door and led him out onto the floor, taking him back behind the bar.

Aiden felt utterly safe and loved with Nigel, something he'd not experienced...well, ever. He nodded and once they were behind the bar he looked around, seeing Darko moving around the club through his periphery. Biting his lip, he looked up at the older man and stuffed his hands into his pockets, lean muscles flexing. "Lots of options," he chuckled, nervously, "hope I won't let you down."

Nigel grinned and grabbed a couple of glasses, showing him the basics, simple drinks like Tom Collins, Manhattans, martinis, Jack and coke. He showed him how to measure a shot, a finger, what it meant when a drink was “on the rocks”, and adding garnishes to the easier drinks. He also showed him the difference between “top shelf” booze versus well or house liquors. “It seems like a lot but once you get the basics and learn what all the drink names mean, you’ll be golden. This job is mostly charm and bullshitting anyway,” he explained.

Aiden absorbed as much as he could and listened with rapt attention. It did seem like a lot, but he was determined not to disappoint Nigel. "Ok, yeah, I think I'm getting it," he chuckled, rubbing his chin as he furrowed his brows in concentration.

At that moment, a well-built man walked up to the bar, dark hair, tattoos and piercing blue eyes. He'd seen Nigel in there before but never that fine young thing. "Well...looks like you've finally got some worthwhile help in here," he said to the owner and then looked at Aiden, licking his lips. "So, beautiful, what do I need to do to get a drink, and your number?"

Nigel said it involved charm, which he could do, but he wasn't sure how much charm he should lay on, plus he was still learning, so he looked at his lover with his mouth open, cheeks flushed. It wasn't that he was aroused, he was just embarrassed and unsure what to say or do. "Umm...I..."

"Aw, don't be shy, sweetheart, come sit on my lap, I'll show you how to make something I know I'll enjoy...I'm sure your boss won't mind because I pay well."

Nigel stepped in, angling his body to move Aiden from the counter and get between him and the man. “As it fucking turns out, the boss does mind. I don’t let people talk to my employees like that, you fucking filthy cunt. Get the fuck out of my bar,” Nigel said emphatically, keeping his voice calm and confident as he leveled a deadly gaze at the man.

"Fuck it, this is a shit hole anyways and there are hotter pieces of ass around town I can find," the man said to Nigel and then got up. "He looks like a prissy little faggot girl anyways..."

  
Aiden had flashbacks of his father then and it hurt. He felt a fire burning he'd never felt before and since no one else was around at the moment, the boy ran around the counter and punched the man hard right under the jaw.

It caught the muscular man off guard and he stumbled back onto the ground. Aiden was aware of Darko watching but he didn't care, plus he had something to prove--to himself, Nigel and him--so he got on the man and started wailing on his face. Small fists slapped skin with a force he didn't know he was capable of, over and over again. "Fuck you! Fuck you, you asshole! You don't know me!!! You don't know anything!" He started to cry but didn't stop, all his feelings towards his father coming out. "I'm going to fucking kill you, you abusive bastard!"

Nigel was surprised but not shocked. Aiden had been through a hell of a lot, and he didn’t know the full extent of how bad Frank must have been abusing the boy before they got him. If that one drunken night wasn’t enough of a warning, this was. He came around the other side of the bar but stood back to watch, just to make sure the man didn’t retaliate. He figured maybe Aiden needed to get this rage out. Finally Nigel clamped a solid hand on his shoulder. “Aiden, it’s alright, we’re gonna get this trash out of here.”

Aiden barely registered the hand on his shoulder, but he did finally and got off of the man. He was shaking, adrenaline still coursing through his veins. Fuck, he'd beaten up a man on his first day of work. "I-I-" he began, attempting to stand as the man groaned. "I'm s-sorry, Nigel..."

Nigel was torn between wanting to comfort Aiden and wanting to kill the fucker on the floor. He looked over at Darko. “Will you get this shit out of here? And make fucking sure we never fucking see his face again.”

Darko walked over with a snort and hauled the man up by his shirt. “You’re done. Get on your fucking feet while you still can,” he barked, manhandling him out the door.

Nigel looked over his shoulder and quickly took Aiden by the elbow back to his office. “Come on, love, it’s okay. Everything is okay,” he whispered, guiding him back.

Aiden wobbled, unsteady on his feet as he was lead to the office. Once he got inside, he sat down on the couch and put his face into his bloody hands, still crying. "Not the best way to start my job," he said sadly, peeking up at Nigel. "I took it all out on him. What if it calls the cops or something? You could get in trouble and it'll all be my fault."

Nigel closed the office door and got Aiden a glass of water, joining him on the couch. He put an arm around him and handed him the glass. “He’s not going to call the cops. Even if he could, I own the cops, love. You don’t have to worry,” he said.

“Thanks,” Aiden said with a small smile. He sipped the water and set it down, leaning into Nigel’s comforting warmth. He felt bad for what he did but honestly, it had felt good to get all of that out. The boy tilted his head up and kissed under the older man’s jaw, resting on him again afterwards. “Well I'm glad that there's nothing to worry about there. I'm also thankful you're not mad.”

Nigel smiled at the kisses and rubbed his back slowly. “How could I be mad? If you hadn’t beat that fucker, I would have. You had every right to be fucking pissed. In fact I think it’s time to show you some moves, teach you to really fight. I was actually fucking proud of you, darling.”

Aiden beamed at that, blue eyes sparkling as he cuddled his secret boyfriend. "Really?" he asked, peering up at Nigel. He was really glad he wasn't mad. "I'd like that and I'm...well thanks. I was pissed, but it felt good to get it out somehow ya know?"

“You have to get it out. I usually hold my shit back until it gets out of control. You don’t want to be like that. Plus, it would be really fucking hot to wrestle a little, don’t you think?” he joked suggestively, nosing into his long curls.

"True and fuck yea, that's hot," Aiden said with a chuckle, his profanity only getting worse the more time he spent with Nigel. He wiped his hands off with wet wipe that was laying near by to get the man's blood off and then crawled onto Nigel's lap, kissing him slowly. "I like that idea, alot."

Nigel squeezed the teen’s thick thighs and snaked his tongue into Aiden’s mouth, kissing him back. “I really love just fucking tasting you, darling,” he whispered against his plump red lips.

No more than a minute passed and Aiden’s phone buzzed in his jeans pockets. He pulled it out and saw one missed text from Vivian asking where he was and when he'd be home as well as another, telling Aiden he needed to have Nigel call him because it was getting late. "Uh-oh, the women are having a fit," he pouted, showing him the texts. "I'm not ready to go yet. I don’t wanna..."

Nigel looked at his own phone and saw missed texts from Gabi. “Ah shit. Yeah we better fucking get home. Come on love.” Nigel pecked out a quick message to his wife that they were on the way, and reluctantly pushed Aiden off his lap to stand. “Sorry….”

"S'okay," Aiden said, still pouting as he smoothed out his shirt and adjusted his scarf to make sure it was still covering the marks. He texted Viv back and told her they were coming back also, and just to keep up appearances, sent a kissy face emoji with it. The boy scratched his head, putting his cell back in his jeans and kissed Nigel once more, embracing him tightly. "Ok, now I'm ready."

“Alright angel, let’s go,” he said. He led Aiden out the back exit so they wouldn’t have to walk through the bar - it was teeming with people now and Nigel didn’t want to have to talk to anyone.

He stopped twice on the way home to kiss Aiden; he couldn’t help himself. The boy was just infinitely kissable.

Aiden savored each one, moaning softly into his lover's mouth. He pouted again also, occasionally, as the trees passed the windows. "Don't forget to stop and get some makeup, or I can swipe some of Viv's I guess," he laughed, kissing and sucking on Nigel's fingers.

Nigel knew it would be best to stop at the drugstore on the at home and apply the makeup so the scarf wouldn’t look so suspicious. As Aiden sucked his fingers, Nigel moaned and moved the boy’s hand to his crotch to feel the hard sweep there. “See what you fucking do to me? Fucking hell. I hate that we don’t have more time.”

"Fuck. Well, you do that to me too," Aiden said, licking his lips and squeezing gently. He stopped though, wanting to give them both time for their hard-ons to go down. "I wish we had more time..."

He pulled into the drugstore lot and they wet in. Nigel texted Gabi that he was stopping at the store for aspirin, that he had a headache. Might keep her off his dick at least and would explain the extra few minutes delay.

Once they had the make up and Nigel paid, they got back in the car and Aiden removed the scarf, opening the mirror. "Damn, you did a number on me, huh?" he chuckled, kissing him once more before starting to put it on. He actually didn't mind, it was sort of cool. "I like the marks though...and weirdly enough, the makeup too."

Warmth spread throughout Nigel at the kiss as he watched Aiden apply the cosmetics. His mind ran rampant with thoughts of the teen actually wearing makeup, and he chuckled. “I dare say you would look better in that than Gabi,” he joked, though imagining Aiden in eye makeup too...well it definitely made his dick twitch. “I...uhh...yeah...sorry…” he stammered, distracted at the vision.

Aiden looked over at Nigel and quirked a coy brow, grinning. "Oh yeah? Well thanks,” he blushed, rubbing his lover's cock to see for himself. "Mhm, yeah you are getting hard again. Nothin' to be sorry for though. Actually, I was wondering something...do you think I can make you come in my mouth before we get home? Am I that good that I can pull it off and get you off that soon?" The boy undid the Romanian's fly, and freed his cock before the older man could even speak. He looked around and saw they were alone in the parking lot, under a busted lamp, so he swallowed down his cock with a deep hum.

Nigel was not at all expecting it and his mouth flew open to protest until the boy’s hot mouth was already covering his cock, sucking hard. “Holy fucking shit,” he gasped, hips jerking against his face. He clutched the gear shift, knuckles white, the other hand braced against the steering wheel. “Oh my fucking god, yeah, yeah you can…”

  
Aiden had two reasons for it. One, he was horny again at seeing how Nigel was reacting to him with makeup on and two, he wanted to make damn sure his boyfriend's balls were empty for when they went home. It was more the former than the latter really. "Mm," he moaned, humming deeply as he bobbed up and down, laving his tongue around the thick shaft. He wanted all of it, every last fucking bit of the older man's come; it was his alone, in teen's mind, after all the young could often be greedy and impulsive. Popping off, he took a breath and looked up at the Romanian, saliva dripping from the corner of his mouth. "You taste so good, Daddy."

“Oh fuck. Aiden, you’re gonna smell and taste like my come when we get home. If your swollen lips don’t give us away…” Nigel warned, though even as the words left his mouth he knew how desperately he wanted this. “Fuck...don’t fucking stop, gorgeous,” he panted, and one hand crept to the back of the boy’s head to shove him down, make the boy take his shaft to the back of his throat. He could feel the tight squeeze even as Aiden gagged a little bit, and his pre come seeped from the head.

"My knuckles are swollen from the fight, we can say I got slapped or something and I'll drink a coke and shower," he said when he came back up to catch another breath. Aiden went right back down though, hollowing his cheeks and chasing his lips with a closed fist around Nigel's girth to add to the pressure.

Nigel knew he wouldn’t last much longer. The forbidden nature of doing this in the car, minutes from home, and the rushed, frantic way Aiden worked his thick shaft and fondled his balls, the Romanian could feel his orgasm erupting, and tried to choke out a quick warning before he came. “Oh fuck Aiden, I’m…” he rasped before shooting down his throat, over his tongue. He desperately clutched his head in both hands, admiring the way his creamy seed dripped down the corner of Aiden’s lush crimson pout. “FUCK…”

Aiden swallowed it down and once Nigel let him go, get licked nectar from the corner of his lips, cleaning his shaft afterwards. "Mm, so yummy, Daddy," he grinned and then leaned over to kiss his lover deeply, grasping his face between both hands. He would jack off in the shower at home, but he just needed to taste the Romanian, make sure he had no come left for the night. "I love you..."

Nigel sucked his own taste right off the boy’s tongue, his heart pounding in his chest. “I swear to fucking god, you’re so amazing, I just...I love you, my Aiden. Mi-ai furat inima….you’ve stolen my heart, angel, and I don’t want it back…” he whispered, lost in multifaceted, azure eyes. He knew they had to go, but he couldn’t resist kissing him again, hands tangling passionately in his long curls.

Blushing from his feet to the ears hidden under a nest of curls, Aiden kissed Nigel back as his blood rush hot through his veins. He felt light headed by the sheer power of their love, of their coupling and he never wanted it to end. “Good cause I don't wanna give it back,” he smiled and traced the Romanian’s cheekbone, those alluring full lips. “You have my heart too, Nigel. Always.”

It was with great reluctance Nigel put the car back in drive towards home, but he couldn’t risk Gabi getting suspicious. He looked over at Aiden, stopping about a block from the house to check his neck and give him some gum.

“Try to go take a shower right away, darling. I can handle the girls until you’re done, alright?” Nigel ran his hand through messy ashen hair, but of course he could get away with looking a bit more rumpled. “We’ll just tell the girls you fell, to explain your hand, eh?”

"Oh, good idea, thanks," Aiden said with a nod, trying to tame his own unruly curls. He didn't want to go home either, or well, he did, but he wanted it to be just the two of them. Taking the gum, he popped it into his mouth with a little smirk and then sighed, dreading having to pretend again. "I'll get right in the shower, brush my teeth and all of that stuff."

“Good boy,” Nigel said with a smirk, pulling into the driveway. He looked at the windows, and seeing it was clear, leaned over to kiss Aiden once more. “Ok, time to go in.” He got out and opened the door for the boy, and they walked inside.

Vivian was sprawled on the sofa, surfing the channels. She jumped off the couch when she noticed them. “We already ate, but there’s food in the kitchen?” she said, gesturing for the next room. “What happened to your hand, Aiden, oh my god…”

“Fell down,” Aiden chuckled, shaking his head. “You know how clumsy I can be but I'm okay blondie. I just need a shower to ease my muscles. I'll eat after. Thanks babe.”

Aiden scrambled into the bathroom quickly, makeup tucked in his jeans pocket so he could cover it back up afterwards. As he shut the door, Gabi walked out of the laundry room and went right to her husband.

“Hello, love,” Gabi smiled and wrapped her arms around Nigel’s waist. “How was work? Did Aiden adjust alright?”

“Well enough, yeah. I’m uhh...I’m teaching him bartending. He’s picking up quick. Charming as he is, I think he’ll do well,” Nigel answered. He noticed she looked different. Something seemed...strange. “Did you change something, Gabi? Is it your hair or….you seem different…?”

“Good of you to notice, love. I went a more vibrant shade of red,” Gabi smiled, a bit awkwardly before she amended and let go of Nigel, turning around. The bra she wore pushed her breast up and made them appear larger, which went well with the ruby lipstick and perfume she had on. “And I went shopping to get this outfit. I hope you like it.”

Nigel took it all in, but something in his gut was setting off alarms. Maybe it was nothing. “Did you. All this for me, hmm? What’s the occasion, darling Gabi?” he asked. He pulled away as his eyes wandered towards the bathroom door, knowing Aiden was behind it and showering already.

Biting her lip, Gabi smiled, touching Nigel’s chest once. It wasn't the usual affection she'd give him; normally she was far more handsy than now. “I simply wanted to look good for you,” she answered, following his line of sight. “He is a truly remarkable boy. Thank you for taking him under your wing, Nigel. I am going to get ready for bed...I...hope you do not think I am being a tease but I think I will go right to sleep.”

Nigel was all too glad for her to be out of his hair, and yet something nagged at him about the way she behaved. If she had gone through the trouble of getting so gussied up, why was she avoiding him? Normally she’d be all over his dick, looking like this, tarted up with the push up bra and new hair. He wondered…”No of course darling. I’m pretty wiped out myself. I’ll...I’ll be right in. Gonna have a quick smoke first. Goodnight.” He wandered out to the patio, and decided he’d wait a bit and then maybe see if Aiden was out of the shower, wanting to say a quick good night to him before he retired.

As Gabi went into the room, Aiden came out of the bathroom in boxers and a tank. He saw the girls in their rooms and went out to see Nigel. “Hey,” he smiled, leaning in the doorway.

And there he stood. As Nigel looked up at him, he was backlit by the light from inside the house, and looked like an absolute angel standing there, wet curls clinging to his neck and threatening to spring up into their perfect spirals. “Hey, gorgeous. I wanted to uh...say goodnight before you went downstairs,” he said, tapping his smoke into the ashtray.

Aiden’s eyes sparkled by the moonlight. He'd reapplied the makeup over the marks in the bathroom, so his skin looked flawless and unmarred. The boy walked out onto the patio and closed the door behind him. “Wish you were coming down there with me,” he grinned and licked his lips, making sure to speak quietly. “But goodnight, baby. I love you.”

The air was sucked from his lungs in a sharp exhale as the moonlight reflected off his big blue eyes, eyes that seemed to reach into his chest and pull at his heart. “I wish I could be down there with you too. I’d much rather sleep with you, hold you, wake up with you,” Nigel whispered, looking longingly at the teenager. “I’ll see you in the morning though.” Nigel stubbed out the smoke and his eyes darted inside, through the glass. He quickly leaned down and placed a kiss on the boy’s lips. “Goodnight, darling. Te Iubesc…”

Aiden blushed, from toes to ears and fluttered his lashes as the older man. He felt the same tug in his chest and wanted to curl up in Nigel’s arms where it was safe. No one could harm him there, and he never wanted to be apart or away from the man before him. “Me too, Daddy,” he whispered back, and chewed his lower lip. “Well um, guess I'll get going now….but I'll see ya in the morning.”

That pet name Aiden kept calling him - god, he wished it didn’t affect him as much as it did. He stood out on the patio another minute longer after Aiden went inside, and eventually went in himself, hoping Gabi was asleep.

***

The next morning Aiden got up and padded into the kitchen, pulling down some Cocoa Puffs and milk. He looked around and thought it was strange that Gabi was gone before Nigel was up. Of course Vivian was out with one of her friends, shopping, which was fine by him.

Sitting at the table, he made his cereal, shrugged and started to eat.

Nigel had showered and dressed, and walked out to the kitchen to get his coffee. “Where the hell is Gabi?” he asked, mostly to himself as he looked around. “It’s fucking eight in the damn morning, since when is she gone by this hour?”

Aiden wondered why Nigel cared but decided it was more just curiosity. “I dunno, she wasn't here when I woke up,” he answered with a mouthful of cereal, hair messy and pajamas rumpled up. The boy did think it was strange though. “So she never does this? That's...weird.”

Nigel narrowed his eyes at his phone, but saw nothing. “Yeah well, I guess she must’ve had something to do. Whatever, I don't care,” he said. But he did care, and he was suspicious and a little put off. After all, she was his fucking wife. He shook it off, and moved around the counter, slipping an arm around Aiden’s waist. “Well, I guess there’s one good thing about being home alone, hmm?” He purred, kissing softly beneath Aiden’s ear and grazing his teeth over the lobe.

Gooseflesh formed on Aiden’s skin and he leaned back into the affection. Still, being the teen that he was he felt pouty today--bratty perhaps. He could tell Nigel was a bit bothered about Gabi and while it was understandable, he didn't like it. “Yeah that's true. Guess you're stuck with me again. Maybe your wife will be back soon…”

Nigel chuckled. “Is someone a little jealous? Don’t be, darling,” he said with a smile. He made a mental note to keep an eye out for whatever the fuck she might be up to...something felt off.

Aiden turned around towards Nigel and stuck out his lip. “So what if I am jealous,” he huffed, pouting in an adorable way even if he didn't see it as such. Still, seeing that smile make him grin. “What are we gonna do? I haveta go to school soon.”

Nigel arched his brow at Aiden. “What are we gonna do? Well, demanding, jealous, and fucking sexy as hell. What would my darling beauty like to do, hmm?” he asked darkly, unbuckling his jeans and tugging them down as he began kissing Aiden’s neck possessively.

Aiden trembled with anticipation as he craned his head to the side in offering. He'd finished his cereal and now he was ready to be sated in a whole other way. “I want you to fuck me, Daddy,” he whispered, writhing in the chair as his cock grew hard. “Please...I need your come so I can study and stuff in class.”

The Romanian chuckled and pulled Aiden to stand, grabbing a handful of his ripe, round ass and kneading roughly. “There’s a study aid I bet no one’s ever heard of. Hmmm, I do want to see you get straight A’s. Far be it from me to deprive you of a full education.”

“It's really important that I do good in school, mhm,” Aiden giggled. They'd never done anything in the kitchen before. It seemed naughty, which the teenager really liked. “I thought about you in bed last night…as I jacked off.”

“Fucking hell, I’d love to see that some time, gorgeous. If I could keep my hands off you long enough…” he said. He tugged down his fly, pulling out a thick, meaty cock, the tip already glistening with pre come. “You know I jerked off in the shower this morning too. I fucking had to. All I could think about was you, and how I want you in my shower every morning, in my bed every night.”

“I'll have to show ya sometime, Daddy,” Aiden grinned, blushing a little. He really wanted to be in bed with Nigel every night. All the time. The boy looked down at his boyfriend’s cock and licked his lips, reaching out to wrap slender fingers around the shaft and stroked, slowly. “I wanna be in bed with you too though. I hate that you sleep with her and not me…”

Nigel emitted a lusty, deep groan at the contact, the perfect way the boy’s slender hand tugged at his heated flesh. “I know, angel, you know I want that too.” He leaned down and tipped Aiden’s chin up to capture his mouth hungrily, pressing him against the kitchen counter. He pulled Aiden’s fly down and shoved his big hands between the fabric and Aiden’s soft skin, pushing down the interfering garments and rubbing calloused palms over Aiden’s ass.

Aiden moaned wantonly at that, and thumbed over the tip of Nigel's cock as he writhed and panted. He kissed him back and sucked his tongue, wanting to taste every part of him as though it were the first time. “I know, I believe you do,” he whispered and arched into the Romanian. “Please, Daddy…”

Nigel swallowed and roughly turned the boy around to bend him over the counter. “Please? Please Daddy what, hmm? I’m going to fuck you right here in the kitchen,” he huffed out, grabbing the bottle of olive oil and pouring a little in his hands. “You want it?”

Aiden braced his palms on the smooth surface and arched his back, spreading his lean thighs to part his cheeks. He looked over his shoulder and licked his lips, blue eyes sparkling with lust. “Yes, I want it so bad, Sir, please fuck me…”

Nigel rumbled with pleasure, and began slicking himself up thoroughly. “I’m gonna have to make you start wearing a butt plug for Daddy, so I can have you anytime I want,” he said, quickly slipping two fingers inside Aiden’s ass and carefully opening him up. He curled his fingers up and used his free hand to stroke the boy.

“I like that idea,” Aiden moaned, rocking back into Nigel's fingers and then back into his fist. He began panting right away, heat burning in his core at the thought that he'd be getting fucked soon and would have to go to school like that, full of come. In all reality, the teen didn't want to even go to class, he wanted to stay home and be with his boyfriend.

The older man pushed deeper and grazed the tips of his fingers over Aiden’s little round gland inside, relishing the feeling of precome dribbling over his knuckles. Fuck, he loved how responsive the boy was with him, eager and willing and writhing under his touch. “You like that, puiule?” he asked in a deep voice.

Aiden's cock was indeed dripping as he was stroked and he couldn't get enough of Nigel. His lover worked him so well, played him like an instrument and the boy was beside himself with the pleasure of it all. Clamping down his hole around the Romanian’s fingers, the teenager moaned out a ragged, surprisingly almost rough sound yes in confirmation. “Very much, Daddy. But I like your cock better…”

Nigel slipped his fingers out, all too eager to get inside the boy’s sweet little hole. “Yeah? I do too, gorgeous. Need you,” he huffed, and lined up with his entrance, pulling his cheeks open as he pressed inside. He groaned long and low in his throat as he watched his thick, olive shaft disappear inch by inch. “Oh..oh fuck...mmm…” he groaned, immediately gripping Aiden by his hip bones as he sank in.

“Ungh...yeah, Daddy, oh shit,” Aiden panted, scrambling his hands across the counter for purchase as his eyes rolled back in his head. He gasped and took a breath, his pink cock bobbing with arousal as he was entered. “Feels….mm….feels so good.”

Nigel ass flexed as he pumped in and out of the beautiful youth, sweat beginning to build over his broad chest. Where his shirt was open in front, his dark chest hair glistened, and he roughly squeezed and slapped Aiden’s peachy rump. “God you are fucking perfect, so fucking sweet and perfect.”

“Oh I like that, do it again,” Aiden begged, enjoying the sting in his cheeks and the heat as he was fucked. He looked over his shoulder at Nigel, curls spilling into his eyes as he bit his lower lip and moaned whorishly. “Please…”

The Romanian spanked him again, the slap echoing in the kitchen and his creamy skin rosy from the impact. “You like being spanked like this, darling?” He asked, pumping harder and faster, his balls slapping against the boy’s thick thighs.

“Yeah, Daddy,” Aiden moaned, drawing out the sound as he gripped the counter tighter, bending over all the way as his cock throbbed. It was a new feeling, being spanked, and it really went right to his groin. “Harder, please…”

Nigel pulled his hand back and landed an open-handed blow loudly across the boy’s creamy flank, a red palm-shaped imprint marking him. “Oh fuck, angel, fuck...I swear to fucking god, you’re going to make me come…” He pulled Aiden’s thigh up, hooking his leg up with his elbow to drive in even deeper, admiring how flexible the teen was.

“Holy fuck!” Aiden cried out, sweat covering his creamy skin as curls bounced in and out of his eyes with each rough thrust. His heart beat harder and he slipped a hand between them to stroke his cock as he was taken just how he loved, how he needed, to be. “I'm gonna come too, Daddy.”

The older man’s fingers curled into Aiden’s soft meaty thighs and he groaned loudly as he released his seed into the boy, coming hard as he pounded him. “Oh fuck, yeah darling, my Aiden, oh fuck,” he panted, spanking him hard a few more times as his come filled his ass.

Aiden saw stars as he was fucked higher up on the counter and he came hard them, spurting creamy young nectar onto the surface as he moaned loudly. It was the same place that Gabi prepared their meals, where Vivian made her snacks, and that made it even hotter. “Nigel, uhhh, yes, feel...feels so hot, so good-!”

Nigel slowly lowered Aiden’s leg, huffing and panting as he did so. Everything was a mess; clothes askew and as he slipped out of Aiden, come dripped down the backs of his legs. “Just like that, mmm,” he said with a smirk, rubbing Aiden’s ass and turning him around to kiss him.

“Fuck…” Aiden murmured, licking into Nigel's mouth, tasting the tinge of cigarettes there as he sucked his tongue and hooked his shaky arms around his boyfriend’s neck. “I don't even wanna go to school now,” he chuckled.

Nigel laughed. “I know darling but you have to. I don't want you falling behind in your studies. Besides, it will be easier and all once you graduate, so let's not delay that, shall we?” The older man began dressing Aiden, purposely pulling his little briefs back over his come-filled ass. The jeans came next, and he kept the shirt untucked and hanging loose over his rear. “In case there's any leaking. Hides any stains,” he said. “Really wanna get you a butt plug. It'll keep my come inside you and keep you nice and ready for me all the time…”

Aiden could feel the warm come dribbling out of his puffy hole a bit and he bit his lower lip at that thought, tucking one of his wayward curls behind his curved ear. He nodded and stood on his toes to kiss the adult. “You've thought of everything, haven't cha?” The teenager reached behind him and stole banana, peeling it right there and inserting it as far as he could in his mouth, sucking all the way off before taking a bite. When he spoke, it was with a full mouth. “Mm...well, buy me one then, Daddy. Are ya taking me to school then?”

Nigel watched the obscene display with amusement, not minutes after he'd just fucked him raw, eating a banana like that. “You're fucking insatiable and perfect. Yeah I'm taking you to school. Let's go, darling,” he smirked, slapping and squeezing his rump.

Aiden jumped at the smack and finished his banana, tossing the peel. He grabbed his bag and slung it over his shoulder, looking at Nigel. “Yup. I am,” he grinned and took Nigel's hand, if only just to the door. “Let's go then.”


	10. Chapter 10

Nigel had a weird feeling about Gabi and her suspicious actions. Maybe it was nothing, but he didn’t think so.

He texted Darko to meet him at the club after he dropped Aiden at school. In his office, Nigel paced like a caged lion.

“Would you sit the fuck down? You're making me nervous,” Darko said, lighting a cigarette.

“I need you to tail Gabi, but I don't want her to know. I can get a chip in her phone to check it easy enough, but I want you to follow her. Messages and phone calls only show so much. Maybe it's nothing but it feels weird as fuck.”

“You are so fucking paranoid. But yes of course I'm on it, Nigel.”

Nigel nodded and walked out to go pour himself a drink.

***

A week later, Aiden came home from school a bit early, just eager to get some alone time with Nigel while Viv was at school and Gabi was out with some girlfriends. She's made a big to do about it the night before, saying how badly she needed time with her friends--even though the teen had noticed she was gone a lot lately.

Walking through the door, he set his book bag down and called out. “Mister Z?”

Nigel was watching tv in the living room and called out when he heard Aiden come in. “In here,” he said, shutting it off.

Aiden walked into the living room and looked around. “Gabi?” he whispered in question, lifting his brows.

Nigel’s lips curled into a smile when he saw his beauty. “No, darling, no Gabi, no Viv, just you and me, angel. Come sit on Daddy’s lap hmm?” he said invitingly, putting his thighs.

“Thank God it's just us,” Aiden said and sauntered over to straddle Nigel's lap. He held his shoulders and leaned his face in close, smiling over his lips as he gazed at him. “Did ya miss me, Daddy? I did really good in class today. Got an A on my test...you said I'd get a reward if I passed…”

Nigel hummed, nosing up beneath the boy’s jaw and mouthing open kisses over his neck. “Oh, I have something special for you, yeah, darling,” he whispered. With a loud clink, he unbuckled his belt and pulled down his fly, tugging out his cock and fisting himself as he kissed Aiden deeply.

Aiden pulled his cock out too, and took both of them in his hands, stroking them together as he panted and kissed Nigel back hungrily. “Mm, I want it all,” he moaned, sucking the older man's tongue as he gripped their leaking dicks, pink against olive.

It was then that the sound of a gasp and keys dropping on the floor echoed in the room, Gabi standing there, stunned as she tried to grasp what she was seeing. “Nigel! What the fuck is this?!” she exclaimed, crossing her arms as Aiden began to panic, moving away immediately and tucking his cock in.

The blood drained from his face as Nigel looked at her, but he reassuringly squeezed Aiden’s arm before releasing him. “What the fuck is what?” he asked, straightening out his chest a bit. Nigel was never one to hide from things, and he felt that this might possibly happen - he’d just obviously hoped it would have been further along than this.

Aiden sat in the couch, looking down at his feet. He felt horrible really, for her, but didn't regret anything between he and Nigel.

Nigel’s phone buzzed then. It was a text from Darko...a photograph. He looked at the message with no reaction, stony, unreadable silence, before looking back up at her.

Gabi looked at Aiden and then to Nigel, “Tell him to leave, right now! I want that little whore out of this house immediately. I will not allow him to hurt my daughter,” she yelled, her fiery temper coming out. “And what do you mean what is what? You were kissing this...child in our home, on the couch. Did our vows mean nothing to you?”

“I don’t fucking think so, Gabi, darling,” Nigel replied in a dangerously steady, quiet voice. He got up, jeans still hanging open, though he’d pulled up his boxers. As he slowly walked towards her, there was a rage in his eyes. “You want to talk to me about fucking vows? You dare come in here like a pompous little bitch and talk about Aiden that way?” He was closer to her now, too close, backing her against the wall. He held the phone in one hand, though he didn’t yet show it to her.

She'd seen that look before, heard that tone, but never was it aimed at her. Gabi wasn't weak though, nor submissive, and she canted her head up to meet his fiery gaze, even if in her mind she wondered if he knew. “I do not know what you are talking about, Nigel,” she insisted, and stuck her hand out to press against his chest to try to move past him, she looked around to see Aiden was on his feet, watching with worry in his eyes. “And I do not appreciate you threatening me. Get out of my way!”

Nigel pinned her by one shoulder to the wall, not enough to necessarily hurt her but enough to get her attention. “Want to see what I have here on my phone? This look familiar to you, my darling wife? Until death do us part, right? You who fucking take your vows so fucking seriously, Gabriella?” he asked, his voice growing louder. He showed her his phone then, and a clear image taken at a bit of a distance and zoomed in. It was the redhead locked in a passionate kiss with another man, one hand on her ass, her skirt hiked up.

Gabi looked at the picture and then at Nigel, tears forming in her eyes then. “You are not one to judge me. At least he is not a child!” she said, loudly but with her voice cracking through the emotions and tears. As her black mascara began to run, she thought of a lie, an excuse. She'd been seeing Anton for a good bit now, but it has gotten serious only since around the time Aiden moved in but she didn't want her husband to know that. “I started seeing him when I began to suspect you. Now I know why you acted the way that you did on our vacation.” The redhead looked at Aiden, who was watching nervously. “Aiden, how could you? Vivian does not deserve this and you do not deserve her! I want you to go now, pack your things,” she sneered and glared at him as Aiden started to cry and walk towards the stairs.

“I-I'm sorry...I'll go…”

Nigel turned to Aiden and pulled him into his arms protectively. “You’ll do no such fucking thing, my darling,” he said, holding the boy to his chest and shaking with anger. “You pay no attention to the way this disrespectful whore talks to you,” he said to the teen. “Aiden, get your bag packed, only enough for two days.”

“Gabi, this is my fucking house,” he continued. ”I’m taking Aiden to a hotel out of respect for Vivian, as it’s not her fucking fault you fucked this up for the both of you. I’ll be back in forty-eight hours with Aiden, and you and her better be fucking gone from my house by then, am I clear? You’ll get papers from my lawyer soon enough.”

As Aiden nodded and walked off to pack a bag, Gabi shook her head in disbelief. How could Nigel prefer a teenager, and a guy, to her? “Fine, Nigel, but do not think you're going to walk away without alimony...you owe me that much,” she spat, hands on her slim hips. “And when you tired of this little boy, do not come searching for me.”

Nigel laughed. “We don’t have a child together. We have fucking nothing.” He decided it was enough said for now; she had no idea who she was dealing with if she thought she’d get a cent from him. “And he’s not a little boy. He’s a fucking man and a hell of a better lay than you ever were. I hope your Anton is man enough for you. Looks like a fucking rat-faced cunt.” Nigel scoffed be left her, storming angrily to their room to get his own bag packed.

Aiden came out a little later, with the bags packed. He'd written a note to Vivian and left it on her room, explaining and apologizing to her. He wanted her to ‘hear’ his words instead of her mother’s. By the time he made it into the living room, Gabi was gone, no doubt back in the arms of her lover until she knew they'd be gone. “Nigel?” the teen whispered, still skittish.

Nigel closed the distance between them in a few steps and pulled the boy’s tear-stained face up to his own. He pressed a kiss to his lips and pulled him into an embrace. “You fucking forget what she said, you understand? I’ll take care of you now, Aiden. You’re mine. I’m….sorry about Viv. She’s gotten really fucked in all this but it’s her mother’s fault, Truth is, I knew Gabi was fucking around on me before I even met you, angel.”

Aiden leaned against Nigel's chest and sniffled a little, nodding a head of messy curls. He looked up, chin between the older man's pecs and furrowed his brows. “You knew? Why didn't ‘cha say something before?” he asked, though he wasn't mad, just curious. “And I left Viv a note. I feel bad, but I love you too much too care. Do you think we can just move somewhere else? I don't want to be here anymore and I really don't want them to be homeless or somethin’...”

Nigel sighed a little. He didn’t want her mooching off him like this, though he could afford to leave her the house. Maybe it would keep her off his back for alimony. He could easily just have her offed, but Nigel did feel badly about Vivian. “If you want to move somewhere else, we can. I have a place on the other side of the city, just a property I own, we use it for meetings, sometimes as a safe house. I was going to take you there tonight. I can find us somewhere new though, darling.”

“Only if it's not too much of a inconvenience,” Aiden said softly, still peering up through damp lashes at his boyfriend. He just couldn't stay there with the ghosts of Vivian and Gabi tormenting him but he would suck it up if he had to. “It's just weird feeling here now kinda, ya know?”

“Well, we’re not staying tonight angel. I’m taking you to the safe house, we’ll have the men clean our things out of here and bring them to us. I don’t want any of this shit either, anything to remind me of her. I’m done, besides it’s…” he leaned close to Aiden’s face and kissed the tears that streaked down his soft cheeks. “It’s only you I love and want, sweet darling.”

“Ok, that's good then,” Aiden smiled, happy they wouldn't be staying. He felt a little better and he turned his face to kiss Nigel's lips, lingering there as he licked around the edges and in between. “Good. I love and want you too. Only you. Always. Can we get something to eat on the way out of here? I'm starved and I haven't had dinner yet.”

“Of course love. Let’s go.”

Nigel drove Aiden across town to the safe house , and stopping at a pizza place on the at there. He took it with them, to go, not keen to linger around, though in public it seemed most just took them as father and son.

***

A few months later and Nigel had gotten them a new house, one with no bad memories and everything they needed. Aiden was happy--they both were--and Gabi didn't push the alimony, since she and Vivian kept the other house at the boy's pleading. The teen felt bad for his ex girlfriend, and while she hated him, he reminded her that she had cheated too, as well as the fact that it wouldn't have been fair to either one of them to force anything.

None of that mattered now, and after Nigel's divorce went through, Aiden was relieved. He'd worried the Romanian might want his wife back, but knowing it was over and final made him relax.

They fell into a comfortable, loving routine - as routine as it could be considering they were both opposed to rigid rules and structure - but Nigel made sure Aiden kept up with his studies, and he continued to handle his business. When neither of them were doing those things, they were fucking like animals, cuddling or going on fun outings together. The boy had ever been happier, and he was also glad that nothing had ever come of his father’s death.

Today, Aiden texted Nigel from the school bus, letting him know ahead of time that, as mandated by his teacher, he would be bringing home a couple of study buddies--a fellow classmate named Vince and his brother, Marcus, who had failed three times already. The teen didn't really want to, but it was for a stupid science fair project. So he hit send and looked over at the black-haired, blue-eyed boy, making small talk about the project as Marcus gawked at Aiden.

Getting off the bus, Aiden lead them up the steps and into the house, unaware that his classmate’s brother and Vince both had harbored a secret crushes on him for some time.

He also didn't know his ass was being checked out as he slung his backpack down and went to the fridge to get them a few cans of soda. Naturally, the shaggy haired boy knew he couldn't show his boyfriend any open affection while they were around, which really sucked, but after handing the cans to his friends, he called out for his boyfriend to meet his study partners. “We're here,” he announced, speaking as though Nigel was his guardian, inwardly wanting to just get it over with so he could be fucked. “Come meet Vince and his brother.”

Nigel sauntered out of the kitchen with a beer and looked the boys over. His hackles were raised, but he knew Aiden was bringing them of course, and after all what was the harm in school chums coming over? Fortunate for him, Frank had never bothered showing his face at Aiden’s school, not to mention this was Bucharest, not America, so no one questioned Nigel’s guardianship.

“Hello. I’m Nigel, but you can call me Mr. Zuvarescu,” he said with a tight smile. Sometimes intimidation was the best way to gauge where someone was coming from, how they reacted to his authority.

“Nice to meet you, Mr. Zuvarescu,” Vince said, certainly intimidated as he stuffed his hands in his pockets. The boy grinned at Aiden, his pupils dilated as he stared, dreamy-eyed. “Aiden's really cool for letting me come over and I appreciate you being okay with it too.”

“Yeah, whatever, Vince, it's just some fuckin’ bullshit for school,” Marcus said, with a huff. The tall, muscular blond - nineteen years old and very much as Nigel might have been at that age - slung his arm around Aiden's shoulders and didn't bother to give the oldest man more than a nod as he leered at the curly-haired beauty. “Though it's nice to get to see where you live…”

Nigel glared at Marcus as he felt his blood grow hot. He didn't at all like the way he was pawing at his Aiden, and the fucking nerve, talking to him like that?

“Uh, sure, well ya know it's required and all,” Aiden said, looking at Nigel as he moved out of Marcus’ grasp. “We’ll study down here.”

“Not in your room? I was thinking we could there, maybe so we wouldn't bother him?” Vince suggested, wanting time alone with his friend to finally confess his feelings, if Marcus would stop acting like a jerk and maybe get a kiss if he could. Marcus had an opinion too.

“Vince, you stay down here and study up, I'll see Aiden to his room,” Marcus grinned and then looked at Nigel, “I’m sure blue-eyes and I would only get on your nerves anyways.”

Nigel stared at Marcus pointedly, and moved closer to him, placing a protective arm around Aiden. “Not at all, Marcus, and Aiden, is to stay down here at all times, isn't that right, Aiden?” Oh he did not like Marcus one bit. Vince seemed like a nice kid, and Nigel could see he clearly had a crush on Aiden, but he seemed harmless. This Marcus though did remind him too much of himself at that age, and like fucking hell was he going to let him get his filthy mitts on his darling boy.

Aiden instinctively leaned into Nigel, showing what could have been taken as affection for his guardian. It was enough to make Marcus back off and he thought it was a little weird but whatever.

“Yeah, it's sort of a house rule and all, sorry guys,” Aiden agreed with Nigel, sipping on his soda.

“Fuck it, we can study here just as easily,” Marcus smirked, still eye-fucking Aiden as Vincent went to sit at the table and pull out their books. “Important thing is, we get to spend time away from school together, Aiden.”

Nigel could feel himself getting angrier by the second. The boy was just that - a fucking kid - and he didn't doubt his Aiden’s loyalty, not for a moment. But this fucking punk was getting on his last nerve. He decided he was definitely not leaving them alone together, and he sat at the bar in the kitchen, unfolding his laptop. “I have some work to do, Aiden. I'm staying here.”

Aiden nodded, curls scattering as he did and rubbed his jaw, pointing to the table Vince was at so Marcus could sit. “Ok, sure, that sounds good to me,” the boy responded and walked over to sit down.

Marcus waited, staring at Aiden's ass again but this time the boy turned to see it and rolled his eyes. “Just come fucking sit down, so we can study.”

“Please, Marcus, mother doesn't want us to be late,” Vince said and looked at Nigel for a second, biting his lower lip. Aiden's guardian was sure handsome.

“I'm fucking coming,” Marcus grumbled to his brother and then sat down right next to Aiden, whispering in his ear, “I'm not yet, but we both could be…”

Nigel looked up and caught Vince staring at him. He cracked a smile then, softening at the sweet way the boy batted his eyes, but Nigel was no flighty teenager. He refocused his gaze on Aiden, noting the way Marcus leaned too close and whispered in his ear. The nerve of the fucking runt. He coughed and put on a pair of reading glasses, opening a file on his laptop and trying to appear engaged in his work.

When Aiden rolled his eyes and scooted away from Marcus, the nineteen year old decided to cool it. Plus the oldest man was on right there, so he would just have to make his move at school. For now, the three boys worked on their project, with Vince staring at both Aiden and Nigel occasionally - mostly Nigel, as he was losing interest in Aiden - and Aiden finding himself amused but more and more ready for them to go, especially with his boyfriend looking so sexy in his glasses.

When they were done, Marcus leaned back, stretching and flexing his muscles as Vince got up and did the same - stretching at least. Aiden theatrically and playfully sighed and plopped his brow on the table. “I think that's it for the evening,” he sighed. “Nigel, I think we're done. I'm gonna see em out.”

Nigel briefly stared at Vince; of course he had eyes and could tell the kid was checking him out, albeit shyly. He then glanced at the brother, Marcus, as he in turn peered at Aiden while he was distracted. He decided he'd better keep an eye on this character. He waited to see if either of them would acknowledge or thank him. He cleared his throat and looked over the rims of his glasses.

Vince padded over and smiled, blushing a little as he toyed with the hem of his shirt. “Um,” he began with a soft voice, volume low. “T-thank you, Sir for having us over. I'm sorry my brother is so rude,” he finished as Aiden watched with a bit of amusement and also jealousy.

Marcus rolled his eyes and went to stand by the door. “Aiden, you coming? Show me out.”

“In a second, Marcus…” Aiden said with a cough to get Vince’s attention. Even if it didn't work, the raven haired, rosy cheeked beauty was in awe of Nigel with his tattoos and his scars.

“Have a good night, Sir…”

Nigel looked at the fidgeting hands and the way he blushed and stood up at full height looking down at the boy. He even seemed younger than Aiden, and it was cute, seeing the kid obviously a bit smitten. “You're very welcome, Vince. Anytime. Thanks for coming over and helping Aiden. Keep an eye on your brother for me, will you?” he asked with a wink. He approached Aiden then, eager to see their guests leave...well particularly Marcus. “Good night, boys.”

“I will, I promise I will, Sir,” Vince blushed, darker and then fluttered his lashes as Aiden stood with a hand in his hip and the door open.

The boy saw them out, Marcus winking at Aiden and Vince giggling. Once they were gone, the shaggy haired boy scowled at Nigel.

“Should I have left the room? You know, gave you and Vince some time alone?” Aiden huffed and made a snarky, childish face. “You winked at him.”

“I think your little friend Marcus would've loved that, don't you?” He asked with a mock snarl, backing Aiden quickly right against the door. “But I wouldn't have, no. You know why, Aiden?”

Aiden crossed his arms and looked defiantly up at Nigel, pouting, clearly as teenagers so often did when they were miffed. “He would've and yet I didn't wink at him,” he pointed out and then as curiosity got the better of him, he arched a brow. “I dunno...why?”

Nigel was very amused at the jealousy, especially since he had to know Marcus was clearly after him and yet he still invited the boy over. “Are you really so upset at a harmless wink, darling?” he asked as he ran his fingers over the soft, patchy bits of teenage stubble scattered over his sharp jawline.

“Still didn't tell me why, but I mean, I saw how you looked at him,” Aiden said softly, as he leaned into the touch despite himself. “And I know, I know, Marcus….he was saying some bad stuff but I kept turning him down and the only reason he came over was ‘cause the teacher said he hadta.”

Aiden’s soft little excuses, so childlike, along with his big, sad blue eyes, all tugged at Nigel's heart. He was helpless to resist. “Hadta, hmm? That so, angel?” he asked softly, mimicking his cute little American accent. With two fingertips, he lifted Aiden’s chin, capturing his cherry red pout in his own lips and humming.

Aiden wrapped his arms around Nigel’s neck and opened his mouth, slipping his tongue into his boyfriend’s to massage their slick muscles together. He began to rub up against him, kissing him desperately as he breathed through his nose and moaned out a yes in answer to his question.

Nigel growled a bit, pressing his groin against the boy's, sliding his hand back around his head to cradle it as he let Aiden explore his mouth. The Romanian grazed his tongue with teeth, biting into him and holding him possessively. “Marcus will never get this,” he whispered smirking.

“No and Vince will never get this,” Aiden growled as he gripped Nigel’s erection, though the sound he made was more adorable than anything else. The teenager slid his hand up the older man's belly, to his chest as he kissed him heatedly, moaning while slender fingers traced his lover's heart. “Or this.”

“Fuck...no he won't, gorgeous,” Nigel moaned right back, his hips jerking into the teenager's grasp. He rolled his hips into the boy, hands moving around to his firm little ass to pull him closer. “God, Aiden…”

“Nigel…” Aiden whispered, and jumped up into his arms, knowing he'd hold him there as his legs wrapped around his waist. “Love you. Want you. Need you, Daddy...please. Make love to me.”

Nigel had a firm hold on Aiden, strong arms anchoring his backside securely. There was nothing he loved more than an armful or lapful of the gorgeous teenager. “Want me to carry you to bed, darling?” He said, making his way to their bedroom.

  
“Mhm,” Aiden said, sticking his lower lip out in a cute pout as curls hung in his fluttering doe eyes. He leaned forward and all but purred in Nigel's ear, sucking to lone into his mouth before kissing down his neck to lick and nibble there. “Please take me there...then fuck me like it's our last night on earth.”

Nigel growled and stopped just inside the door of their room, pushing the boy up the wall and devouring his mouth hungrily. He suckled Aiden’s lower lip, panting hard. “I'm gonna, darling. You won't be able to walk straight tomorrow.”

Aiden grunted with the impact and writhed in Nigel's grasp, against the wall as he bit his upper lip, slotting their months together before plunging his tongue in. “Mm, good. Then you'll have to write me a note so I can stay home and keep you company alllll day.”

“I’ll tell them you have to stay home, yes...Daddy fucking insists his boy stay home,” he panted. Nigel hefted Aiden back up, carrying him to the bed and laying him down. He stood up straight, peeling his shirt off and pulling down his jeans, not taking his eyes off the boy.

Blue eyes watched eagerly, as Aiden removed his clothing as well, piece by piece. He did so hastily, until all that was left was smooth, creamy skin and spread legs. “Mm, Daddy,” the boy mewled, and swiveled his hips, hard cock slapping against either thigh in an enticing gesture. “I wanna fuck all night and day...don't want you to ever stop…”

“It should be fucking illegal how good you look, Aiden, I swear to fucking god,” Nigel muttered as he tugged the foreskin over his heavy cock and slid between the teen’s open thighs. “Your wish is my command, darling,” he smirked. Nigel reached for the lube, laid alongside him and began slicking himself up. “You want to ride?” he asked, leaning over to lick the edges of Aiden’s lips.

“Yeah,” Aiden grinned and then quickly rolled on top of Nigel, straddling his slick cock and furry thighs. He began to grind there, sliding his hole along the shaft, teasingly as he arched his spine and pinched his pink nipples. “Mm...want this tight ass, don't cha?”

Nigel reached up and ran his hands down the boy’s lithe, tempting body. He rolled his hips against the soft curve of his ass cheeks and groaned. “More than fucking anything, angel.”

Aiden grinned at that, half moaning as he reached behind, lifting one leg as the other hand held firm to Nigel's chest. He positioned his cock over his pucker and kept his eyes locked onto the Romanian’s as he slid down its length, impaling himself on the fat cock now inside. “Oh, fuck…”

“Ahhhh...fuck…” Nigel echoed as he felt himself get sucked in, every thick inch buried deep. He raked his flat nails up the sides of the slender boy, massaging down his hairless chest. Aiden was getting the sweetest little trail of peach fuzz from his navel straight down to his gorgeous cock, his plump balls already covered in a light dusting of dark curls. “You're so perfect, angel…”

“So are you,” Aiden groaned, beginning to snap his hips back and forth wildly. He'd intended to go slow, but god, did it feel amazing like this. The boy reached his hand behind him, and began to fondle Nigel's balls, tugging gently as he licked his lips. “Yeah, mm, you like that?”

For someone with such limited experience, Nigel was in awe at how fast Aiden had become so good at this. It was a testament to what a fast learner he was. He growled, panting hard at the way Aiden touched him. “Yeah, I love it gorgeous. You like Daddy’s balls? Full of come just for you, all for you…” He jerked his hips up, bouncing Aiden roughly. He knew Aiden would be sore, but he wanted him to feel this tomorrow.

Aiden had had a lot of of experience just in the short time with Nigel and he cried out as he was thrusted up into like that, gripping the older man's chest to keep himself from toppling. “I do, love how they feel against my ass or against my face...I want you to come on my face when it's time,” he demanded, coyly as he rose up to almost unsheathe his lover, before grinding back down with a groan. “I need it all over and in my mouth…oh Daddy, Daddy, harder-”

“Fuck…!” Nigel grunted when the boy came off him entirely like that. He was riding him hard, that soft swell of ass slapping against his thighs, and Nigel knew he’d come soon. “You first, angel,” he responded roughly, gripping Aiden’s cock and jerking it with a twist of his wrist.

“‘Kay,” was all Aiden could manage as his orgasm welled up on command. A few more fast, deep thrusts and he was coming, right over Nigel's knuckles and up his chest as he dug his nails there with a loud mewling moan. “Oh daddy, yes, yes-!”

The tight clench of the teenager's body bearing down on him left him breathless, and he couldn't take his eyes off the beauty. Nigel let him ride out his orgasm and then looked up with burning eyes. “Lay down, and I'll give you my come, darling, all over that gorgeous face…”

Panting, Aiden moved off, carefully and laid down with his legs spread. He licked his lips, anxious to taste and feel the warmth of Nigel's come. “I want it all, every last drop, Daddy…”

The older man straddled Aiden’s shoulders and neck, kneeling as he began stroking himself with sharp slaps of skin on skin. He looked down at his beloved, gorgeous angel’s face, those rosy cheeks and lips parted to eagerly receive his load. With a harsh, deep grunt, he exploded, shooting ropes of creamy white ejaculate over Aiden. He ran the wet, sticky head of his fat cock over his lips, dripping right onto his bubblegum pink tongue. “Fuck, gorgeous,” he gasped, his heart pounding. “You’re fucking amazing. You’re everything, my darling...Aiden….fuck, I love you…”

Aiden lapped it all up, greedily, suckling the spongey cock tip. He needed every last bit of Nigel's nectar. Licking his lips, he grinned, and met the Romanian's gaze. “I love you too,” he said, a bit rough from the swallowing and all the moaning. “That was so good. Now I'm sleepy.”

Nigel kissed him deeply, sharing the taste and suckling it off his tongue. “Let’s rest, darling. Sleep,” he whispered, pulling the sheets over them and nestling closer to the boy.

The teenager was so glad they could sleep together now, it had been hard before, when they couldn't. “Sounds good,” he yawned and hitched his leg over Nigel's, nuzzling into his chest hair. “Love you, night night, don't let the bedbugs bite. Or something. Or me. I might.”

Nigel laughed dryly, squeezing the teenager in his arms. “You're adorable as fuck, darling, and you can bite all you like. Sweet dreams…” he said as they drifted off to sleep.

Aiden giggled, half asleep already, and murmured one final goodnight before totally passing out for the night.


	11. Chapter 11

The next morning, Aiden uncharacteristically woke up before Nigel; he just stared at him, grinning as he did. Was he snoring? Talking in his sleep? He wasn't sure. He got close to his ear and playfully whispered an attempt to hypnotize him, “Aiden is the hottest out there, isn't he? He needs new sneakers...buy Aiden sneakers. And a motorcycle….”

Nigel woke hearing the boy whispering, and he pretended to remain asleep a few minutes more, curious to see where it would go. He kept his eyes closed and tried not to vary his breathing, lying as still as he could.

When Nigel didn't wake up, Aiden giggled, holding his hand over his mouth to keep it quiet and then pulled the covers back, peeking at his boyfriend’s cock. He'd never really had the opportunity to just look. So that's what he did, his own morning wood jutting out. He stealthy got between his legs, his face nearing the older man's plump balls and studied up close. “A motorcycle, and a riding jacket,” he added in a whisper and then softly ran his tongue up the seam, going up the shaft to the tip. “I can do whatever I want since you're asleep, huh?”

Nigel struggled to hold back a gasp as his half-hard dick jerked at the contact. If the thought of the teenager in a fucking leather jacket on his bike didn't do it for him, that soft wet tongue sure as fuck did. “Hmmmhhmmm….” he sighed, hands reaching down blindly until they found silky curls.

Aiden grinned and then all at once, took Nigel all the way down to the root, laving his tongue against the nerves as he began to bob up and down. He was so horny in the mornings, and so to relieve some of the need, he straddled one of the Romanian's legs, grinding down against it with a moan.

“...oh, fuck…” The Romanian couldn't fake being asleep, not with that skilled but still sloppy hot mouth sucking him down. He flexed a muscle in his thigh as he felt the boy writhe against his leg. “Good - oh - good morning, darling Aiden,” he whispered in his roughly accented voice.

Aiden mumbled a good morning back, though it was muffled and hardly distinguishable, as he hollowed his cheeks, sleepy blue eyes peering up at Nigel. He loved waking him up this way, starting the day off with a dose of his sexy Romanian's come. The boy ground down more feverently, lewd sucking sounds, coupled with moans, filling the room.

Big hands reached down to tug through silky curls as he arched up into the boy’s hot, wet mouth. “What a perfect fucking way to wake up,” he murmured in a sleep-roughened rasp. He rocked into him, holding his head just the way he liked, breath coming faster with the teen’s ministrations.

The boy often thought he could live on his Daddy’s come alone, well that and his cock; he wanted him all the time, morning noon and night. When he felt Nigel's hands in his hair, pressing him down as those powerful hips rocked, it felt like praise and he wrapped his hand around the base to chase his mouth.

Nigel was always hard when he woke up, and having Aiden in his bed, he'd become utterly spoiled by the boy’s unquenchable sexual appetite. He seemed to be horny every hour of the day, and Nigel was only too ready and willing to partake of him. He tasted so good, smelled like heaven, felt like nothing else, and Nigel swore he was probably going to die from fucking this much, but he didn't care. Pre come leaked from his tip, getting thicker and saltier as he neared his climax. He began fucking into Aiden’s sweet mouth with increased vigor. “I'm close, gorgeous,” he panted.

Aiden was well into puberty, his sex drive at an all time high; there was rarely a time when he wasn't thinking of sex with Nigel. He was just glad that his boyfriend could more than keep up. Continuing to bob up and down, he rolled the Romanian’s fat balls and let warm saliva drip down his shaft as he opened his throat. The teen gave the older man a look that said he was ready and more than willing to take every last bit of his come.

Nigel looked down at the angelic looking face between his legs, swollen, puffy red lips wrapped so beautifully around his cock, big blue eyes and inky, thick lashes, wet with the efforts of his labor. The look Aiden gave him was purely wanton, daring him to shoot down his throat, and gripping the sheets with white-knuckled desperation, he did just that. His balls drew up and he came, a strangled cry ripping from his chest as his hips shook hard. He felt every rope that pulled from his cock, and squeezed his eyes shut as he gasped, his body going limp against the sheets. “Oh my fucking god, darling.”

The teen swallowed it all down, licking around the head and into the slit before he choked himself on Nigel's cock one last time just to be thorough. Aiden loved hearing those sounds fall from his boyfriend’s lips, always would and when he was done, crawled up his body to kiss him passionately. “Mm, best breakfast in town,” he smirked, coyly.

The Romanian rubbed his lips against the boy’s temple and inhaled deeply, loving how his angel smelled like him now, musky, salty raw sex. “And I think a certain very good boy has earned himself his own orgasm, don't you suppose?” Nigel asked, his hand sliding down Aiden’s smooth torso and between his legs.

“I think I did, Daddy,” Aiden whispered, his tone rough from how passionately he'd sucked his boyfriend off. He moaned when he felt Nigel’s big hand over his skin, having rolled over into his back and spread his legs by now. “I always try to be the bestest boy for you…” he smiled, dark lashes fluttering over baby blue eyes and angelic cheeks.

Nigel had no idea what he'd ever done to deserve this absolute god-like angel, but he wasn't questioning it now. “You are the best boy, gorgeous,” he replied huskily. He crawled down between smooth, muscular thighs and buried his face between Aiden's legs, rubbing his open mouth over the tender skin, before taking him into his hot mouth with a moan.

“Oh fuck, Dadddy-!” Aiden drawled, moaning instantly. His head went back against the pillow, a halo of chocolate curls around his crown as he bucked up without meaning to. It felt so good, so warm and the boy thought he might come then and there.

Nigel suckled with relentless abandon. The only thing on his mind was tasting his young lovers’ come, making the gorgeous boy climax. He lapped hungrily at the clear fluid dripping from the tip. “You are so good, fuck, I could do this all day,” he panted. Calloused palms held Aiden’s shaking thighs apart as he worked him over.

Aiden writhed under Nigel’s ministrations, his skin hot and tingling as he was taken down perfectly by his lover. He felt his orgasm welling up inside his balls, threatening to spill all too soon. “Ungh, Nigel, shit,” he cried out, his toes curling and flexing as his heels dug into the mattress. “I'm gonna come soon, don't stop-”

Nigel flattened his tongue over the length, tracing over every vein as he moaned, kneading Aiden’s plump balls as he did. He took him to the back of his throat, relishing the feel of the head when hit hit the back. He timed his breathing and bobbed his head up and down faster. Spittle gathered and dripped from the corners of his mouth, lips swollen from his efforts.

The boy couldn't take it any longer and he came with a loud drawn out moan, his fingers clutching into Nigel's strands as his vision whited out. “Daddy-!” he panted, trying to catch his breath as he rode out the last few pulses of his release. “Oh my god…”

The older man sucked every last drop from Aiden’s cock, milking him through his climax and popping off his length with a satisfied moan. He crawled up Aiden’s body, rolling the wad of come over his tongue with a smirk curving his plush, damp lips. He teased the boy, showing it to him playfully before he swallowed. “Fucking delicious. Did you say best breakfast in town? I’d have to fucking agree,” he purred.

Aiden grinned, and kissed Nigel, tasting himself there as he wrapped his arms around the Romanian’s shoulders. He loved how kinky his boyfriend was; it suited him perfectly. “I'm glad today is a weekend day, I didn't want to go to school.”

Nigel kissed the boy back eagerly and pulled him on top. He loved the weight of the gangly teenager on top of him, loved how warm his skin was, a little sweaty from their romp. “I'm glad it is too, angel. Maybe we should order pizza and stay in bed, watch movies and fuck, hmm?” He suggested.

“You're the best boyfriend ever,” Aiden giggled and rested his chin on Nigel's furry chest, looking up at him as their cocks pressed together. The thought of being in bed all day with him was exciting. “I want meat lovers, extra cheese and mushrooms...pllllllease?”

Nigel kissed Aiden’s nose and ruffled his messy curls. “It should be a fucking sin to be as adorable as you are. I can't fucking say no to you-not that I'd want to. Your wish is my command, darling.”

“Good,” Aiden sighed, happily, batting his lashes at Nigel as long curls hung in his eyes. He wriggled up his body a little to give him a slow kiss to show his thanks. “Really think I'm adorable? Maybe you should get a tattoo of my name or somethin’ on you someplace…”

Nigel growled, hands buried in those thick curls, kissing him back. Oh yes. Staying in today was a fucking fantastic idea. He could just imagine all the ways he could twist and bend the lithe teen. “I’ll get your name tattooed anywhere you want, angel. Where would you like it? This old fucker is yours. All yours, gorgeous.”

“I’ll be mad if you change your mind,” Aiden said, furrowing his brow playfully and sticking out his bottom lip into a pout before grinning again and sitting up on top of Nigel’s belly with his bare ass. “I want it across your chest, over your heart and you might be old in years but you don't look it, so shut up,” he laughed, lightly tugging at his boyfriend’s chest hair.

Nigel raised his eyebrows. “Thanks angel. I hope you always think that. I’ll have to shave my chest. Hmmmm, maybe over my heart. Aiden...maybe you can design it, darling, maybe add a wolf or something.” He ran his fingers down the center of Aiden’s chest, rocking his hips playfully and spreading a palm over his rounded flank.

“Just as long as you let it grow back,” Aiden giggled and then moaned a little at the attention. It was all the boy wanted, Nigel's undivided focus and love. The teenager was really quite jealous and he still hadn't completely gotten over how his boyfriend has looked at Vince. “I'd love to design something.”

“I know a guy, one of my patrons. I can get him to do it. You draw something up, love, and I’ll get it.” He pulled his long legs up, trapping him playfully and making him tip forward a bit. “What about you? Ever thought of getting one?”

“I’ll get one, I have thought of it,” Aiden nodded bracing his palms on either side of Nigel's head as he leaned down and bit at his lips. “Maybe…Nigel's old, tattooed on my ass,” he joked, and then got serious for a minute. “Seriously though, I want to get your name on me or maybe Daddy, I dunno.”

Nigel tugged at his hair a little harder at the “old” joke. “Fuckin smart ass. More like Daddy’s good boy,” he laughed. “We’ll think about it, love.”

Aiden laughed at that, not really thinking Nigel was old of course but he did so love to play. “I may be a smart ass but I'm all yours,” he smirked and then leaned down to kiss him, holding his face. “We will. I'm open to ideas and all.”

“That’s not all you’re open to, is it?” Nigel teased. He pulled Aiden down flat over him so they lay chest to chest, Aiden on top of him, and he licked lazily along the curve of the boy’s ear. He looked forward to this, just spending the day with his angel, nothing and no one to disturb or interrupt them.

“Hmm...I'm open to alotta things, I spose,” Aiden crooned, half moaning as his sensitive ear was licked. He ground down into Nigel, their flaccid cocks rubbing together as he gazed at him. He knew pizza and a movie was coming but he felt himself getting excited again. “Question is….are you open to new things….”

Nigel moaned quietly, barely a deep rumble as he ran his hands languidly over Aiden’s bare skin. “I'm open to everything when it comes to you, gorgeous…why do you ask? Something on your mind?”

“Well…” Aiden began, chewing his lower lip as his skin went from creamy to bright red. “I've never...um, you know….never gotten to…be the one who does the fucking. So I mean, I'm curious ya know? What it might feel like and stuff but if you don't like it or don't wanna s’ok.”

Nigel stopped what he was doing and looked at Aiden, running his hand up to cup his jaw. “You never...not even with Vivian?” he asked, a bit surprised. He was naturally relieved, and shouldn’t be that surprised given his age. “And...Aiden, I would be more than happy to help you with that experience, darling, yes, of course…”

“Nope. I haven't. Vivian and I, well we were gonna, but then you and I…” Aiden grinned, glad he hadn't done anything with her. Nigel was his first for almost everything. He leaned forward and closed the distance, kissing his boyfriend eagerly. “Really? When? I mean have you ever had anyone do that to you before? Will I be the first?”

Nigel smiled, a little embarrassed. For all his years and experience, here he was with this beautiful boy, almost blushing. “Actually, Aiden, I’ve never bottomed before. This would be a first, and frankly darling I never thought I’d be willing to give it a try. But you….the way I feel about you, everything about you angel...I want you to,” he replied, returning the kisses softly.

“Really?” Aiden asked again and then tenderly suckled Nigel’s tongue, moaning into it. The thought of actually being able to give his boyfriend a first, while he did a first, was so cool. He definitely loved being on the bottom, but this would be fun. “I won't hurt you, I promise. But when can we? I know probably not now but just wonderin’....cause I'm sorta kinda excited. I love you, and I just think it'll be different and something to share together and all. Won't it?”

“I love you too - so much, darling. It will be...interesting. You seem to enjoy it, so I have nothing to be afraid of, hmm?” He teased. He rubbed his legs against Aiden’s skinny but muscular ones, the fur of his own rubbing over the smoothness of the teenager’s skin.

“I dunno if I'll enjoy it, haven't done it...yet,” Aiden teased back, his stomach growling with hunger, which it was still too early for pizza, even if he wouldn't mind it for breakfast. “But I know I'll love it and no, you have nothing to be afraid of, I'll be gentle, at first.” The boy leaned in to kiss him again, and then batted his lashes coyly. “I'm hungry.”

Of course, Nigel knew he was teasing. He poked him gently in the tummy and reached for his cell phone on the bedside table. “What do you want for breakfast, hmm? I’ll order anything you want.” He asked. He could have one of his men deliver pretty much anything he wanted anytime, and he really didn’t feel like leaving bed.

Aiden laughed and kissed Nigel’s nose, then his lips again, before rolling onto his back and staring up at the ceiling to think. “I want pancakes, chocolate chip ones and cheese eggs with bacon and coffee,” he decided, rubbing his flat, cone smeared belly. He leaned on his side, curls scattering into his baby blue eyes as he bit his lower lip. “Also, some ham, please?”

The Romanian stared love-struck at Aiden before flicking his thumb over his phone no texting quickly. “Coming right up. All of it. God, yeah I need coffee fucking bad, and a smoke. I am getting up for that. Come with me?” Nigel swung his legs out of bed and reached for the crumpled pack of smokes by the bed.

“Sure,” Aiden grinned and hopped up, all the energy in the world coursing through him as he shrugged on his underwear and bounced over to the door. “Ya coming, old man?”

Nigel tugged on a pair of loose fitting boxers, the waistband falling below the v of his hips, laughing and jogging up behind Aiden to poke him in the ribs and tickle him playfully. “I’ll show you old, puiule,” he replied, chasing him out to the kitchen.

Nigel started a pot of coffee and went outside to smoke, enjoying being lazy and relaxing. He watched Aiden with lustful eyes, his long, lean body, little soft sprouts of hair starting around his rosy nipples and beneath his belly button, long, messy curls cascading down his neck and always falling into his bright blue eyes. Goddamn it, this was love. It was love if anything ever was. It seemed insane to be in love with a sixteen-year-old boy, but he was. It was more than just the lust of course - he would protect the boy with his life, he knew it.

Aiden leaned over the railing, looking over his shoulders occasionally at Nigel. He was so handsome with his eyes and his scars, fur and muscles. The boy honestly couldn't believe that someone as powerful as the Romanian loved him--a snarky teen--but he did.

A short time later there was a knock on the door - one of Nigel’s men with an armload of hot food in various containers for them. Nigel thanked him and brought it all inside, Putting everything on two platters to take to the bedroom. “Carry one, darling, let’s eat in bed. No one to tell us we can’t, hmm?” he smirked.

Taking the plate, Aiden smirked back, his red lips curving into a smile as he hummed. “That's right, no one can. Wish I could quit school and just do his every day,” he mused, picking at the back of his underwear with his free hand as he padded into the bedroom. “But then I couldn't write and I wanna.”

Nigel pulled back the sheets and set the platters of steaming food and coffee down on the bed, sitting carefully. “Once you graduate, you can do anything you want, love. Go to uni, we can get a publisher to print your work - anything, darling,” he said, cupping his jaw affectionately before tousling his curls.

Aiden beamed at that, smiling brightly as he carefully sat down on the bed as well. He leaned over and gave Nigel a kiss on his cheeks, then his lips. “That would be really cool,” he hummed, and then took his plate onto his lap as he sat criss-cross-applesauce style. “Thanks for breakfast. This looks so good.”

Nigel took a big bite of sausage, the greasy juices bursting out and dripping down his stubbled chin. He grabbed a napkin to wipe his mouth, chuckling at himself and moaning. “Mmmm. Fucking hell. Nothing to fuel marathon fucking like a good greasy breakfast and lots of carbs, yeah?”

“Mhm,” Aiden murmured, his cheeks stuffed and rounded like a little squirrel due to how much food he had in his mouth. Syrup from the pancakes, was smeared on his lower lip and jaw from his eagerly he was eating. “It's good. So so good. Thanks.”

Nigel grinned with affection at the messy little pout on his boy, and couldn't resist leaning forward to kiss some of the syrup off. He took another bite himself and moaned with delight. “Goddamn it's so fuckin good,” he laughed at himself as he shoved in a forkful of eggs.

Blushing from the kiss, Aiden pecked Nigel's cheek and ate some eggs too. “It is. See? You should take my advice more often, ya know?” he grinned, and swallowed, taking more bites in succession. “I'm gonna want to sleep again after all these carbs. Would you still love me if I was fat?”

Nigel tossed his head back laughing; he could scarcely imagine the lanky teen that way, yet somehow he figured his beauty would shine through no matter what. “Angel I’d love you no matter what, but you have the fucking metabolism of a fucking horse. Enjoy it now while you can,” he said, rubbing his own hairy, pooching belly. His hips muscles cut deep, and when he stood, there was plenty of definition, but he still grew a little tummy when he ate a big meal.

Aiden chuckled at that and reached out his hand to rub over Nigel’s belly, chewing his lower lip. “I guess I do but I think you're sexy too. Fat belly and all,” he winked, teasing his boyfriend. “I'm just playing, you aren't fat. Not yet anyway, and even if you were, I'd love you too. You could be my Romanian Santa Claus or something. I could sit on your lap and tell you how good I've been all year…”

Nigel gave him a mock hurt expression and poked him with a piece of bacon. “Oh, but if I were Santa, I'd know that absolutely wasn't true, darling. You're a bad little boy. One of the worst in fact. Even still, I might be persuaded to stuff your stocking,” he grinned.

The boy practically spat out his coffee, just barely keeping it in to swallow before he was cackling and turning red in the face. He nudged Nigel with a slim shoulder and licked his lips. “I'd have to be extra convincing then, if I wanted you to come in my chimney and leave me some presents.”

Nigel smirked devilishly. “You want me to come in your chimney? Hmmm. Dirty boy. I've got a present for you. Just one, but it's big,” he laughed, unable to keep a straight face through the banter. A drop of syrup dropped from his fork onto his bare chest, and he groaned to himself and reached for a napkin. “Fucking hell. May not have been the best idea eating a full on breakfast in bed…”

Aiden was about to retort when he suddenly grabbed Nigel's wrist, giving him a tsk sound and a grin. He leaned forward and lapped up the syrup with his tongue, his eyes locked onto amber as he did. “I think it was a perfect idea,” he crooned and then took some more and smeared it on the Romanian’s nipples, licking it all off. “See? I get my present whenever I want.”

Nigel bit back a moan, shifting his jaw at the contact. Messy curls hung in his eyes, and those crimson, sinful lips on his skin felt fucking divine. “You don’t play fair, angel. But I fucking love it,” he said. He dipped his finger in a bit of strawberry jam from his muffin, and dabbed it over Aiden’s smooth chest, circling his nipple. “Oh no, look what I’ve done,” he whispered with a snicker, pushing the plate aside to lean forward and lick it off slowly.

Aiden let his moan out freely, being a tad theatrical with it even if it did truly feel good. He was trying to win this little competition all of the sudden. “Such a shame, huh, Daddy?” he asked, and tugged Nigel's hair to pull him off so he could kiss the rest of the strawberry jam from his mouth. “Hadta make sure I could have some too.”

Nigel hummed into the kiss and was very glad they had the entire day to play, be messy, fuck, sleep, anything they desired. “Good to share. Glad my good boy has such manners. I’ve taught you to be very generous, haven’t I, darling?”

Leaning back against the mattress, done with his food, Aiden nodded, stretching and rubbing his belly. He was happy too, getting to just be with Nigel like this. “There's nothing I wouldn't give you, so yeah,” he smiled, rolling onto his side. “You have anything of mine ya want.”

Nigel rolled over onto his back next to Aiden, a little too full to risk laying on his stomach. Stretching out, he rubbed his hairy belly and sighed contentedly. “There’s definitely something of yours I want, saucy angel. Ah fuck it, I’m so fucking happy.” Nigel couldn’t ever remember being this blessed out of his mind with no drugs involved. It was Aiden, all Aiden, the most miraculous creature that ever walked the fuckin earth, and he was all HIS. 


	12. Chapter 12

Nigel wasn’t much of a party planner, but he threw something last minute together with Darko’s help - a graduation party for Aiden. He was very proud of the boy, and wanted to show it with a bit of a celebration for him and his school mates.

The last couple of years had gone by well, the two of them happy and in love. The boy was nearly eighteen and was thrilled to have high school over. After the ceremony, he changed at home and walked over to Nigel, hugging him. “Thanks for this. They'll be here soon, then we'll have the rest of the night together.”

Nigel embraced the boy, burying his nose in the silky curls at the nape of his neck. The excitement and activity of the day had left the slightest scent of sweat on Aiden, and Nigel loved it. He kissed his neck open-mouthed, darting his tongue out for a slight taste before releasing him. “Good, darling. I intend to celebrate today with you in every way possible. I’m so fucking proud of you, Aiden.”

Aiden blushed, his breath hitching at the feel of Nigel's mouth on him like that. He would never tire of it or him and if anything only wanted him more and more with each day. “Thanks, and next stop will be Univeristy. Hope I don't run into Viv there.”

Nigel sighed at the mention of the girl’s name. “Yeah, I sure fucking hope not,” he grumbled, slapping the boy’s ass and rubbing it. He knew the other kids would be there soon. “You uh...didn’t invite her, did you?”

“I did…” Aiden said, with a serious face and waited a good few seconds before laughing and shaking his head. “Course not and no worries, Daddy, I'm all yours.”

Nigel felt his blood rising as he stopped to look at the boy’s serious face, but then let out a sigh of relief. “Jesus fuck, you had me for a minute. Very funny,” he said, smirking finally as he realized the joke. “Don’t do that to your old man, now, darling,” he chuckled.

Aiden stood on his toes and kissed Nigel, biting his lower lip with a tug. “You get flustered so quickly, I gotta have fun with you sometimes,” he winked and grasped his face in his hands. “I am being naughty though, huh?”

Nigel slid his tongue inside Aiden’s mouth with a deep moan and pulled him up against his broad, solid body. “Yeah, and if your friends weren’t about to show up any minute, I might straighten you out. But it’ll have to wait, darling…”

Playfully pouting, Aiden stuck his lower lip out and then kissed Nigel again before letting go. He hopped back and pressed his hands to his hips. “Right, later then. Well, how do I look?” He asked, and spun around once. “Like a sexy soon to be co-ed?”

Nigel would’ve preferred if Aiden didn’t wear such tight jeans around classmates, but he supposed it couldn’t be helped, and he should just get ahold of himself. He could do this, for Aiden, to celebrate his special day. “You look very sexy, as you always do, gorgeous.” Just then the doorbell rang. “Well, that’s either the food or your friends getting here already…”

“Thanks,” Aiden said, and then followed Nigel to the door to see who it was.

Vince was outside, tugging on his polo shirt and waiting for the door to be answered. He was glad his brother had other plans for the night but one of their female friends, Marissa, was with him.

The Romanian swung open the door, smiling when he saw young Vince again. He looked around a little concerned his brother might be there too, but only saw a petite brunette girl beside him. “Hi kids, come on in,” he greeted, stepping aside and moving back to let them inside.

Aiden didn't have a large group of friends, he liked it minimal. Close and tight. The boy walked over to Vince and hugged him, then Marissa, bringing them in.

Marissa stole Aiden for gossip and Vince stole looks at Nigel. “Hello, Sir,” he said meekly, lashes fluttering up at him as they always did.

The kid had grown up a bit from the first time they’d met, a bit taller and broader shouldered, but that same rosy-cheeked baby face and big blue eyes. “Oh hello, Vince. Want a coke?” He asked, trying very much to appear the “good step-dad” for Aiden’s friends.

Vince took the coke and smiled, beginning to sip on it. Soon, more of Aiden's friends arrived. Small talk, drinking and even some dancing happened, everyone getting along and having fun. Aiden didn't miss the looks that Vince and Nigel seemed to exchange either. It was no surprise when everyone else had left, Vince was still there.

“Great party,” Aiden hummed, a little buzzed from the beers he'd had, even if only he and Nigel had drank them.

“It was really fun,” Vince agreed as Aiden went into the bathroom to relieve himself. The boy looked at Nigel and his lower lip. “Do you need help in the kitchen?” he asked, softly, still quite demure for his age. In all honesty, he looked no older than fifteen. “I can help you, if you want?”

Nigel glanced over at Aiden, as he walked away. He looked back at Vince and nodded. “Sure. You can help me clean up. Come on,” he said with a smile, putting his hand on the boy’s shoulder and guiding him to the kitchen.

Inside the kitchen, out of view, Vince cherished the hand in his shoulder, not shying away at all. He smiled up at Nigel, cheeks pink and lips parted as he took in slow breaths to keep from panting. “W-where should I start?” he asked, canting his head up at the older man, his blue eyes practically blown black. “I'll do anything. I just want to help.”

Nigel looked down at the kid. He was not a cheating man, even though admittedly he had done so to Gabi, with Aiden. But this kid was just so tempting, and was making it hard to be good. Nigel cleared his throat and exhaled a bit harder than he meant to. He could certainly tell however innocent Vince was, he was obviously flirting. Nigel brought over the recycling bin and motioned to the empty pop cans strewn around. “Maybe pick up the empties,” he suggested as he wiped down the counter with a towel and put dirty dishes in the sink.

“Yes, Sir,” Vince said, almost a whisper and then bent over to pick up the cans. He took his time, his tight jeans hugging his ass, his little part showing just above the waistband as they lowered. He got most of them up and then looked at Nigel, a curl falling in his baby blue eyes before resuming.

The Romanian’s gaze fell to the sweet little dimples on his lower back, and he could feel his cock twitch. The raven lock falling against his forehead was all a little too much for him. Nigel chuckled nervously and nodded, opening the fridge to pull out a fresh coke and another beer for himself. Popping open the can with one hand, he set it on the counter in front of Vince. “Good job, darling,” he remarked, staring lustfully just a beat too long.

Vince stood, and reached for the can, brushing his baby soft skin against Nigel’s accidentally, which made him turn crimson. “Thank you,” he said, looking up to meet his gaze. The fact that he was being stared at like that really aroused him and his nipples hardened against his shirt. “Is there...um...anything else I can do?” he all but whispered, moist lips parted.

Nigel felt a charge from the brief contact, and turned in time to see the beautiful blush creep up the kid’s cherubic cheeks. He looked down and detected the sweet little nubs pebbling visibly against the thin fabric of his tee shirt. Nigel moved closer, feeling too much like giving in even just a little bit. He brushed a calloused palm up against Vince’s shoulder and then to his face, lifting his chin gently. “You okay, darling? You seem very flustered…”

“I-I,” Vince began, setting the can aside for now, and licked his lips, leaning into Nigel’s hand. His heart thudded and his cock pressed hard against his jeans, his body gravitating towards the older man’s. God, he'd wanted him for the past few years, each time he came over to see Aiden, there he was, looking like the king of everything. “I'm hot and I really like…I mean I want…”

Nigel ran his thumb over Vince’s bottom lip, over the wetness, licking his own lips slowly as he slipped his other hand around the boy’s waist. “Want something, darling?” he whispered, his breath warm over his neck and he lingered. The hand by his waist drifted lower, perilously near the sweet swell of ass he wanted to touch.

“Y-you,” Vince answered, his voice and body trembling his breath hitched. Was this happening? It felt like a dream. He was being naughty, he assumed, but he couldn't be bothered to care with the strong and handsome Nigel’s arm around him like that.

“You're very fucking tempting, darling, you know that?” Nigel asked, facing the younger man towards him and pressing him back against the kitchen counter slightly. It was then that he lowered his open mouth over Vince's to kiss him.

Vince wasn't aware of Aiden watching, all he was aware of in that moment was Nigel’s mouth and he parted his lips to softly slip his bubblegum tongue into the older man’s with a quiet moan. “Mm,” he whispered, hooking his slender arms around the older man’s neck, his body beginning to writhe against his.

Nigel was definitely hard, rolling his hips rhythmically against Vince's, hands roaming beneath his tee shirt and skating over his smooth chest and very pert nipples. He was completely unaware of Aiden's presence, sucking the boy's tongue and grunting.

Wrapping his leg around Nigel’s hip, pressed against the counter, Vince slid his fingers into the blond’s hair. It was then that a big bowl was dropped--smashed--on the ground, Aiden standing there with blue eyes blazing hotter than the most deadly of fires.

“Oh, shit. Did I interrupt? I'll just get a broom and clean this up and then leave you both to it.”

“Fuck!” Nigel exclaimed, backing away from Vince instantly. “Aiden, fucking...fuck...wait…” he went after the curly haired boy quickly, leaving Vince standing in the kitchen. “A minute,” he said, turning apologetically to the boy before rushing out.

Aiden stormed through the living room to the bedroom. “What?!” he asked, and shoved Nigel when he was close enough. “Go back to Vince, fuck off!”

Nigel took one fast step forward, blocking him from slamming it shut. “Darling, please stop, listen, that meant nothing in there, angel. He was just…” he stammered, waving his hands and running one through his hair.

“Just another twink piece of ass,” Aiden said, sassily. He began to pace, hands on his hips to keep him from slapping Nigel in the face. He wanted to. “Maybe I'll call Marcus, hm? Or Darko? He looks like he could show a boy like me a real good time!” he spat, though he didn't mean it. He suddenly used all his strength to pull Nigel in the room, shutting the door, then pushing him against the nearest wall as he pressed into him, glaring. “No, actually, I won't do that. I'm going to suck your cock, take all the come right out of you!”

Nigel’s face went hot as he looked down into Aiden’s blue eyes. He hadn't seen this look in his eyes ever before- not even the night Frank died. Anger and rage but something else too. Nigel’s heart skipped a beat, completely unsure of what Aiden was truly up to. His mouth dropped open in shock at the boy's words. “W-w-wait, what?” he sputtered, back flush to the wall.

“You fucking heard me,” Aiden growled and got on his knees, pulling out his cock. Before Nigel could protest, he was on him, swallowing him to the root and sucking angrily, earnestly, blue eyes burning up into amber.

Nigel moaned loudly, louder than he ever had,trying to brace himself on the wall behind him. A string of expletives in Romanian fell from his mouth, and he looked down at Aiden, his own high cheekbones ruddy with his shame at what he'd done. “Fuck...oh god…” he panted.

Aiden heard a small knock then, and he knew who it was. The boy popped off and gave Nigel a mischievous look, still quite pissed. “In here, Vince,” he called out, holding the Romanian's cock in his hand with a firm grip.

Vince walked in and instantly gasped, not having had the faintest idea that Aiden and his step-dad had that type of a relationship. “Oh, um, I'm sorry, I-I thought you said to come in,” he whispered and looked at Nigel.

“No, I did,” Aiden clarified and gave a devilish smile to his friend. “Come here.”

Vince walked over, uncertain, trying not to stare at Nigel’s cock but he glanced. “I….”

“It's okay, Vince, I--we--want you here. You liked me once, you clearly like him,” Aiden began and cut a look to Nigel. “And he likes you, so I thought we could all have some fun, if you're up for it?”

Vince wanted to, but it was an unexpected situation, so he looked from Aiden to Nigel, waiting for permission as Aiden took Nigel’s cock back down to give his friend a little show.

Nigel was panting hard and thought he was going to have a fucking stroke. “Aiden…” he whispered, fisting his hand through long curls. “You don't have to…” As he said it his eyes wandered to Vince, who was staring with flushed cheeks at them, trying too obviously not to look.

“I know I don't,” Aiden said to Nigel and then got up, walking over to Vince. He cupped his cheek and leaned in, nearing his lips. “Can I kiss you?”

Vince smiled at that, unaware of the tension between Nigel and Aiden. He had liked Aiden also but Nigel was more his type. “Um, okay, you can.”

Aiden looked back at Nigel and then gripped the back of Vince’s neck, crashing their lips together as his other arm slid around his waist to pull him back with him, closer to the older man against the wall.

Nigel kept his hands on Aiden, still unsure if he was truly going to do this, but the way he was kissing Vince looked pretty damn convincing. He watched them, stroking his own cock, and stopped momentarily to peel his tee shirt over his head. It was the sexiest fucking thing he’d ever seen, watching Aiden manhandle the other boy like that.

Aiden wanted to take back control over what he'd seen before; if Nigel wanted to fuck Vince then it was going to be on his terms. The shaggy haired young man parted long enough to take off his shirt and then Vince’s, who was more than happy to comply. “Ever had cock before, Vince?” Aiden asked, and started sucking on the other boy’s neck, gripping his ass in his hands. He looked up and met Nigel’s eyes as he scraped his teeth over the sweet young thing’s porcelain skin.

“No,” Vince moaned, clutching to Aiden’s back, pressing against him wantonly.   
“Good, because tonight, you're ours, understand?”

“Mm, yes, Aiden,” Vince whispered.

“Nigel, why don't you help us out of our pants…”

Nigel’s cock decided the hell with it as he became painfully hard, watching his gorgeous Aiden take such control of Vince like that. He slid his hands around Aiden’s waist and dragged the fly of his jeans down, slowly peeling the tight trousers down his legs and off entirely. He sank to his knees as he did so, scraping his teeth up his skin of his thighs. When he’d thrown Aiden’s jeans off, he knelt at Vince’s feet, reaching up to do the same to the boy. As he looked up, he could see them making out messy and hot, and he groaned to himself. “Did...uh, did Marissa leave?” he asked, hoping she had.

Aiden paused from kissing Vince and smirked at Nigel. “She did, you two were in the kitchen though, at the time. She said to say she had a great time,” he said and then reached down to take Vince’s cock in his hand. He stroked, looking down at Nigel, licking his lips. Despite being miffed a little, the sassy boy was really turned on, the anger starting to dissipate as desire took over. “Why don't you lay on the bed. I'm going to show Vince how to properly suck cock.”

“I can't fucking believe this is happening,” Nigel said in a rough voice, stumbling to the bed to do as Aiden asked. It was a completely different side of the teenager, and he loved it. He sat on the bed and laid back, spreading his legs and stroking his heavy erection as he watch the gorgeous boys approach.

Jealousy brought it out in Aiden, as he walked Vince over to the bed, arms around his waist as he guided him from behind. Vince moaned, wondering why this hadn't happened sooner, but he wasn't complaining.

“Oh, it's happening,” Aiden smirked coyly and got on the bed with Vince, one on each side. He leaned into kiss his friend again and got his head near Nigel’s cock, positioning it in front of plush rosy lips.

“Open, and suck, gently at first,” Aiden instructed and showed him how to do it, licking down the shaft before moving away.

Vince looked at Nigel and then did as Aiden had, running his tongue along the Romanian’s length before he finally wrapped his lips around the tip, beginning to suckle sweetly.

Nigel arched back, his head falling back as he let out a moan. He opened his eyes again, reaching to touch Aiden, tangling his fingers in his curls. Vince looked so sinfully innocent, his pink, full lips wrapped around his olive shaft, and seeing Aiden down there with him was like a fantasy come to life. “Fuck, that's so good…”  
Aiden and Vince took turns, and then joined in together, laving their tongues against each other's, along Nigel’s shaft. Both boys were very hard, each grinding against a furry thigh underneath them.

Vince took some initiative then, and shimmied up Nigel’s body as Aiden continued and found the Romanian’s mouth which the raven haired boy licked into hungrily.

The older man reached between Vince’s leg to find his leaking, hard cock, and stroked him as they kissed. “You want Aiden to fuck you, gorgeous?” he asked in a harsh whisper, cupping his jaw as his other hand encouraged Aiden between his thick thighs. “Maybe while I fuck him, hmm?”

“Mhm,” Vince moaned as Aiden popped off and ran his hands over the boy's ass. He leaned forward and spread his cheeks, starting to lap at his nearly hairless pink pucker.

“Oh my-” Vince cried out, his hips jerking forward as he kissed Nigel again.

“Gotta get you wet before I fuck you,” Aiden growled between his cheeks.

The Romanian chuckled darkly as he stroked the boy. “You’re a virgin with both women and men, aren’t you?” Nigel asked Vince.

“Yes, I'm a virgin,” Vince answered, blushing.

Nigel looked down at Aiden. “Turn around so I can eat you too, my angel,” he said to him. “I’m going to fuck you raw, fuck you so hard you can’t fucking walk straight tomorrow. After all, no more school, right?”

Vince moved once Aiden did; Aiden straddled Nigel's face and turned Vince so he could eat him as the dark haired beauty sucked the older man's cock.

“Yeah, I want you to fuck me hard, Daddy,” Aiden groaned, lapping at his friend’s hole.

Nigel licked at Aiden’s balls and the base of his cock before flattening his tongue over his hot, trembling entrance and humming. He pointed the slick muscle, toying at the rim before pushing inside a bit. He moaned and left small bites on the fleshy curve of one ass cheek. “Delicious so delicious…”

“Fuck,” Aiden moaned, reaching around to stroke Vince’s cock as he feasted in his ass. The youngest boy hollowed his cheeks, moaning as he sucked Nigel’s large cock.

Nigel spit at Aiden’s entrance and began slipping a finger inside, admiring how beautifully he sucked him inside hungrily. His teeth scraped over the sensitive rim. “Can’t wait to fuck you, my angel. What do you think, Vince? Think you can take Aiden’s cock?”

As Aiden cursed out his pleasure against Vince’s hole, he ground back against his boyfriend’s thick fingers and panted, giving the boy’s cheek a firm smack. He took some lube from nearby and began by placing once finger in, slowly, adding a second once he'd relaxed. “Well, darling,” he asked Vince, pulling a Nigel move, “Do you?”

“I hope so,” Vince moaned softly. “I'm r-ready, if you are…”

Nigel’s cock dripped with pre come and he moved, motioning for the boys to follow suit. “Vince, lay on your stomach, Aiden will get behind you and I’ll get behind him, hmm? Aiden, use lots of lube to open him up…” The Romanian popped the cap off the lube and squirted it over his fingers and dick generously. “Fuck, you two are so fucking hot,” he murmured.

Aiden wasn't mad any longer, though he and Nigel would definitely have a talk later. For now, he applied more lube to Vince’s hole once he was in place and gently began to finish working him open as he presented his ass to his boyfriend. “How's that feel, sweetheart?” he asked the dark haired beauty, kissing his back.

“Oh Aiden, it's so good,” Vince mewled, his hips starting to writhe.

“You're so tight. Can't wait to be inside you. If you're a good boy, I'll let Nigel fuck you too,” Aiden whispered, roughly and looked over his shoulder at Nigel. “I bet you'd like that, wouldn't you love?”

Nigel sighed roughly. He wasn’t too sure about that; he felt it was a little much. Of course he’d want to fuck the kid, but it was just physical, and he didn’t know if Aiden would appreciate that. “We’ll see,” he said elusively, tapping his cock on Aiden’s ripe backside and sliding his fingers in and out of him.

Aiden didn't say anything to that, not sure how to feel. The point of this was for him to retake the power over everything. When he felt Vince was ready and worked open, the boy writhing and panting, Aiden slipped a condom on and pressed inside, slowly, gripping his hips. “Mm, Vince, you feel so good,” he murmured, caressing his back and letting him breathe. “You okay beautiful?”

“Y-yes, mm, Aiden, you feel so good,” Vince breathed, turning to look over his shoulder, meeting his friend’s eyes.

“That's good…” Aiden groaned and looked back at Nigel, with lidded eyes. “Please, Daddy…fuck me.”  
Nigel rubbed a calloused palm over Aiden’s baby smooth, round rear, and entered him, the thick head breaching him with a wet sound. He didn’t use a condom with Aiden since they were monogamous, but he was very glad to see Aiden using one with Vince. Best to be safe. He slapped Aiden's ass and pushed in deeper when he felt his body relax more. “Fuck...oh god, baby that’s fucking perfect…”

Aiden moaned, deeply, each thrust into his ass sending his cock deeper inside of Vince’s. The double sensation was heavenly, unlike anything he'd ever felt before, and he moved faster since his friend was enjoying it too. “Yeah? Oh, fuck, Nigel,” he huffed, sweat dripping down his spine. “Vince, you fit me perfectly…”

“Aiden, like that, oh-” Vince cried out, clutching the sheets.

Nigel draped his body over Aiden’s, brushing his lips down the boy’s long spine and sucking skin between his teeth roughly as he rolled into him over and over. “Your first time, Vince, and you get two for one, hmmm…” he rumbled roughly.

“Mhm,” Vince moaned in answer, panting and when Nigel moved back, Aiden used the opportunity to get the other boy on his back, entering him again without losing his boyfriend’s cock from his ass.

“Nigel, harder,” Aiden groaned, and then laid on top of Vince fully, kissing him roughly, passionately as the raven haired beauty hooked his legs around his slim waist.

“Fucking Christ,” Nigel groaned, looking down to watch Vince’s pretty little pink cock slap against his belly, hard as a rock and dripping pre come. He angled his hips to brush against Aiden’s prostate on each thrust, gripping his hips hard, leaving finger-shaped bruises in his pale flesh. “My angel, my gorgeous Aiden,” he moaned, biting at the back of his neck, sucking hard and leaving more marks.

“Yeah,” Aiden panted into Vince’s mouth, loving every minute of this. He squeezed his pink pucker around Nigel's shaft as he began to pound the boy beneath him. The sassy teen sucked and bit over to his friends neck, marking him too, just because he could as Vince looked up to meet Nigel’s gaze.

“Oh, oh-”

“You know, Vince, I know exactly how good that cock feels, because Aiden’s fucked me too. My boy is so good, isn’t he?” he grunted, working every inch of his shaft in and out, pistoning faster. “Come for us, darling, go on,” he urged.

As if on command, Vince began to shake, his ass gripping Aiden's cock tightly as come shot out of the pink tip. “So good,” he cried out, chanting both of their names as Aiden drilled him over and over again.

It was enough to make Aiden come then, and he spilled into his condom, jackhammering relentlessly into the other boy as he strangled Nigel’s shaft. “Oh fuck, Vince, Daddy-!”

Nigel gripped Aiden’s shoulders, fingernails digging into his pale skin as he erupted inside him. “My fucking God, my angel, oh fuck…” he groaned as he impaled the boy, coming with tremulous force inside him. He panted hard against Aiden’s back, thighs shaking. “Wow, oh wow….”

Aiden collapsed on Vince, as Nigel came, enjoying the warm come as it filled him. He kissed the boy and then encouraged Nigel to come kiss him and Vince too. “So fucking good, both of you,” he whispered as Vince looked at both of them, nodding.

Nigel kissed Aiden with all the passion in his soul, and at his nodding, he grazed Vince’s lips as well. “That was a goddamn fantastic graduation celebration, yeah?” he rasped, smiling at the teenagers and tangling his fingers in Aiden’s curls.

“It was,” Aiden said, smiling and catching his breath. He kissed Nigel against and then Vince, stroking his sweet face so he felt some after-sex affection. It had been the boy's first time, after all. “We should move, we don't wanna crush Vince here,” he chuckled, Vince giggling too.

Nigel rolled off and laughed, pulling each boy closer and lying between them. “Are you alright, Vince?” Nigel asked gently.

As Aiden curled into Nigel and stroked his chest, Vince nodded, sighing contentedly. He'd wanted more time with Nigel honestly, but it was probably best that it was his friend who took his virginity. “I'm good, little sore but I liked it.”

“Are you surprised or disturbed by my relationship with Aiden at all, Vince?” Nigel asked, kissing Aiden’s temple.

“Not disturbed. Surprised,” Vince answered softly, unsure what to do with his hands as Aiden listened. “I was more thinking Aiden would be mad at me about before, in the...kitchen.”

“You didn't know, Vince. So it wasn't your fault,” Aiden said and then gave Nigel a sassy look that told him they would still talk later. He smiled though, and nuzzled into Nigel’s chest.

He could feel the crimson burning up his cheekbones even then. “Well, it was certainly mine,” he said. “For my part I’m sorry to both you, though the outcome was fucking spectacular thanks to Aiden. But Vince, I’m Aiden’s, so long as you know that, we’re fine now.” Nigel’s voice was loving but firm.

“Oh I know, it's okay, ” Vince assured, both of them and then smiled. He wasn't a home wrecker, but he hadn't known Aiden was with Nigel, not like that. “Maybe I'll meet someone for myself soon and the experience from tonight will help.”

Aiden chuckled at that and reached out to rub his friend’s shoulder. “You will. Maybe we can introduce you to Dork-face. Err I mean, Darko. He's handsome,” the boy said and then looked at Nigel, running his fingers through his long blond hair to let him know he forgave him for before. “Not as much as this one, but still.”

Nigel laughed. “Darko would love you. We should introduce them, Aiden. Fucking genius as always.”

“I know I am,” Aiden smirked, playfully and leaned in to kiss Nigel, then Vince once more, stroking his face. “Yeah, I think he'll really like you...he's a gruff tiger just like Nigel really.”

Vince blushed and nodded. “Thanks, I'd like to meet him.”

Nigel sat up a bit more against the headboard. “Are you expected home, Vince, or did you want to have a sleep over?” he asked with a smile. Of course he wanted Aiden all to himself, but the kid was so young. At the very least they’d see him home safely.

Vince was nearly eighteen, just a few months behind Aiden but he looked younger. The young man shook his head. “No, Marcus is out all night and my parents are out of town so I'm free to stay here,” the boy whispered and then looked at Aiden, having trouble reading his expression. “If that's okay with you too?”

Aiden was thankful that at least someone thought to ask him, given what had happened earlier, and he nodded. “I don't mind. You'll sleep with me in here. We might let this old guy join us.” he teased, playfully kicking at Nigel’s foot.

Nigel narrowed his eyes at Aiden. “Excuse the fuck out of me, darling, but might?” he rasped, teasing him with a poke in his abdomen.

The sassy teen rolled over a little, onto Nigel and kissed him, biting at his lips. “I guess you can,” he snickered and winked, Vince chuckling quietly. “But I'm sleeping in the middle.”

Nigel bit hard kisses again his mouth running his hands up and down his body. “Or you could just sleep on top of me, gorgeous, hmm?”

Vince got up then. “I need to pee,” he said, honestly and padded into the bathroom as Aiden took the opportunity to kiss down into Nigel’s hot mouth.

“Like the sound of that,” Aiden whispered, all the way on Nigel now, body splayed beautifully.

Nigel tugged at Aiden’s curls and pulled his neck back to languidly suck rough kisses over his skin. “Are you good, darling? I need my angel to be good,” he whispered.

“I am,” Aiden said, but then moved back enough to hold Nigel’s face, looking at him seriously. “But if I ever hear of or see you touching, kissing, or looking at anyone else, male or female, in that way, then I’ll be gone. Okay? I mean it, Nigel. I love you, and I forgive you, I’m also happy about what we three just did, but I had to at least let you know.” The boy leaned down to kiss him then, slow and deep.

Nigel's heart sank at Aiden's words and the fire in his eyes, and he knew he'd been terribly wrong. He laid there beneath him as he kissed him, but part of him ached with pain. He tried to swallow the lump in his throat but ultimately it turned into anger towards himself, and he pushed Aiden off. “I will call Vince an Uber,” he said, sitting up and reaching for his phone.

Aiden was perplexed. He'd forgiven Nigel only to be pushed off? What an asshole, he thought to himself. The boy got up and walked over to pull on his pants. “Fine. I'm going with him then, or someplace else if you're going to be a fucking jackass!” The teen buttoned up his jeans and went to look for his shirt, tossing things around angrily. Nigel didn't get to feel sorry for himself, no way. This was about his pain; the Romanian had made his bed and the boy wouldn't let him try to shift it all to make himself look like a the poor put upon scolded man. “You're incredible, you know that? Just fucking incredible! Happy graduation to me, right?”

Nigel stared at Aiden’s display, first in shock and then anger. He stood and slid on his own jeans, approaching the furious boy. “I think we obviously have a fucking lot to fucking talk about that doesn't involve fucking Vince, so I'm offering to get him home. If I were a fucking jackass, I’d make him stay while you're still upset. Are you fucking kidding me right now?”

“You don't get to be mad!” Aiden said a little loudly, but not enough for Vince to hear. He pulled on his striped button up shirt, leaving it open. “Fine, Vince can go home. I'll go for a walk to let you cool off. Not sure where I'll go either,” he said, sassily, and elusively. “Since I hurt your feelings and all….”

Nigel walked fast and stopped him at the door, grabbing his arm. “You're not going anywhere until we talk about this. I'm completely fucking calm. As calm as I'll ever be with you threatening me. Sit down, while I call Vince a ride home. He's not part of this discussion, it is our relationship.” Nigel's voice was quiet but stern, in contrast to the darkness in his eyes. He wasn't harsh in his grip on Aiden, but it was a firm, abrupt gesture meant to control the boy.

“Fine!” Aiden said, his voice squeaking from hormones. He had a pouty expression on his face, curls strewn in his eyes as he went and sat down on the bed with a huff.

Vince padded out of the bathroom then, still naked. He looked at the scene and thought something seemed out of sorts. “Everything okay?” he asked, sweetly, looking between the two.

Nigel cleared his throat, ruddy cheekbones red to his neck with the effort of restraint, and focused on the phone in his hand. He thumbed over the screen. “Yes, everything is fine. Unfortunately I do have to get you a ride home though, as something has come up that Aiden and I need to talk about. I'm sure you understand,” he said, his voice a little cold as he looked between the two young men.

“Oh…” Vince said quietly, seeing something in Nigel’s eyes that made him back away to get his clothing. He pulled them on quickly and focused on Aiden when he finished. “I understand. No problem. I'm sorry and thank you for a, um, a good night.”

Aiden sighed, feeling for his friend enough to get up and hug him once. “It's nothing you did okay? I'll call you tomorrow, or when we can arrange a meeting with Darko. You were great. Promise,” he said, trying to push down his own anger to reassure his friend. It made Vince feel better at least.

“I'll go wait on the couch,” the raven haired boy said and walked out. When they were alone again, Aiden cut Nigel a look as the Uber was ordered and sat back down on the bed, still pouting.

“I need a fucking smoke and a beer. Let's go outside. When the car comes you can go get him.” Nigel pulled his leather jacket on over his bare chest, not bothering with a shirt, and walked swiftly through the kitchen, pulling out two beers and a soda. He handed Vince the frosty can as he walked out. “You're probably thirsty, I don't know,” he muttered gruffly before going out front to smoke.

“Thanks, Sir,” Vince called out and opened it, taking a sip. Aiden came out a second later and sat beside his friend, hooking his arm around his shoulder. “It'll all be okay.”

Vince nodded and the two boys made small talk for a bit until the car arrived. When it was there, Aiden walked Vince out, and hugged him again, kissing his sweet cheek. He sighed once the car was gone, debating on walking off anyways, the urge to run really strong, but he didn't.

After grabbing a beer, Aiden walked out onto the back patio and leaned against the railing. “He’s gone,” he said, crossing his arms over chest after chugging a third of the can and setting it down. “I didn't threaten you. I just stated the facts. So you'd know.”

Nigel turned and faced the boy. “I'm completely aware what I did was out of fucking line. I am not thrilled you invited him into our bed just to try and get the upper hand. I know why you did, but I wouldn't want it to happen again. I don't...I don't know how I fucking feel about you being alone with him. I don't like it. So maybe we have to set some ground rules. No fucking around. End of ground rules.” He huffed as he paced, voice calm though rough with smoke, and he tossed back the last half of his beer in one swallow.

Aiden looked at Nigel, incredulously. “Oh really? You've got to be kidding me... You don't want me alone with him? What? Are you afraid I'll be making out with him alone in the kitchen with my hands on his ass? You don't like that I brought him into our bed?” the boy laughed, drinking the rest of his beer and crushing it, throwing it over the rail into the woods. “I didn't hear you telling me no. You weren't opposed to him sleeping in our bed. Not until I insulted your ego...you know? I forgave you and try to reclaim a little power, power that you took and you don't like it?” the boy said, shaking with anger. Mostly he was hurt, heartbroken. Nigel and his ground rules could kiss his ass right now. He didn't want Vince. He just wanted Nigel to himself. “I can't believe you'd think I'd cheat on you…when have I ever given you reason to not trust me?”

The Romanian turned to him, his eyes looking damp. “I cheated on fucking Gabi with you. I kissed Vince in the kitchen. I'm the fuck up here, and I'm fucking pissed right? You're an innocent fucking kid and I'm going to hurt you. I already have. I have no business doing this, Aiden. Reality is you should probably, you should be with him. It makes me wanna fucking kill him but it would be the best for you,” Nigel shouted. He knew on some level he was being insane, but that's what love did to him. He pulled another smoke from his crumpled pack and lit it furiously.

“Fuck you for saying that!” Aiden said and kicked the railing, starting to cry hard. Nigel didn't want him. Just like his dad didn't want him to be his son. “I DON’T want Vince! I want YOU!” he shouted, and pushed Nigel, gripping his leather jacket. “Why are you doing this? Why?!”

Nigel gripped both sides of the boy’s head - harder than he should have - tears falling from his eyes. “Because I love you, that's why, because I love you and I don't know what the fuck I'm doing, angel.” He pulled him closer and kissed his forehead. “You need someone better, Aiden, I want you more than anything but I'm afraid of hurting you like I just fucking did with Vince,” he confessed.

“So you're breaking up with me?” Aiden asked, his lower lip quivering as tears fell hot and heavy down his cheeks. He wriggled out of the Romanian’s grasp and went inside, slamming the door and started to scream, throwing anything he could find. Things had gotten so out of control and he couldn't take it. Finally he went to sit down and tried to calm himself.

Nigel didn't want that of course. He put out his cigarette and went in after the boy.

When he found him in their room, his heart stopped in his chest. The sight of how broken the boy looked sent a sharp jab of pain into his heart. “Aiden...I'm not fucking breaking up with you. Please,” he said carefully, slowly approaching and dropping to his knees at Aiden’s feet. “I'm sorry, I'm sorry,” he finally said.

A bad situation had turned into something far worse, and the boy was cut to the core, the very foundation of their love was shaken. Aiden felt as though it was built on quicksand, the time ticking ever towards the moment when Nigel would leave him, either for someone else or because he thought the boy deserved better. Still, he looked down at the Romanian and swallowed, the blue of his eyes rimmed red, bloodshot with the light faded to unspeakable grief. “S’ok,” he managed and sniffled, wiping his eyes with the back of his hand. “You don't haveta to stay with me just cause I'm crying.”

Nigel ran his hand up to clutch his jaw. “Aiden, I’m bearing my soul here, can’t you see that? I love you. I don't want to let you go. Why can’t you fucking see that?” He kissed him hard, almost angrily, bruising kisses with sharp teeth that bit against his lip, and he pulled Aiden to the floor with him.

Aiden kissed him back, fingers threading through Nigel’s hair and gripping to not let him go. “I love you too,” he said huskily, and passionately, believing him, his words resounding through him but the actions even more still. “And I see it, now, I feel it. I'm glad you don't because I can't ever lose you.” The boy wrapped his limbs around the Romanian, his shirt falling open to let their skin mingling as tongues twisted, desperately. “I'm sorry I was a brat.”

“You can’t lose me angel. I’d fucking die without you, you understand? And you’re not a brat. You had every right to kick my stupid old fucking ass, darling. I promise I’ll make it up to you,” he said, grappling with Aiden to hold him tight, touch and kiss him everywhere, desperately, even brushing his lips across Aiden’s eyebrows, to his ears and neck.

A few last residual tears rolled down Aiden's cheeks as he was covered with Nigel. The boy felt relief wash over him, the foundation solidifying once more. “You're not stupid or old,” he whispered and rolled over onto his love, his breath shaky from the adrenaline rush. He in turn kissed him anywhere he could, gazing at him. “I understand though, cause I feel the same. It's you, Nigel, just you, always.”

Nigel sucked the skin over Aiden’s jawline and pressed him into his body, holding him tightly. “And it’s only you for me, my love, my fucking gorgeous boy.” He knew he had nothing to worry about, or at least he hoped. With any luck, Darko would take Vince as a gift wrapped treat and they’d be happy, or at least have a good time.

Vince wasn't really Aiden’s type. He only had one type and that was Nigel. Nuzzling into his boyfriend, he sighed, letting go of all the stress, anger, and hurt, love filling him instead. “Good,” he grinned and nipped at Nigel’s chin. “I'm tired, baby. Let's get in bed and cuddle.”

Nigel nodded and helped Aiden up, ushering them to the bedroom where they got undressed and did just that.


	13. Chapter 13

A few days later, things were better than ever with Nigel and Aiden, so the boy had suggested to bringing Vince to the club to meet Darko.

Once they all arrived, Aiden looked at Nigel and grinned. “So should we wait here or...?”

“Come with me, boys,” Nigel said, gesturing for them to follow him to the offices in the back. They walked around behind the bar through a hallway and then reached Darko’s office. Nigel knocked, and they waited only a moment before the door opened. “Nigel,” he said, acknowledging his partner, and then looked behind him to the boys.

Nigel ushered them inside. “Aiden, how are you? We have a lot of work for you today. And who might you be?” Darko asked, blue eyes surveying the younger, slighter teen appreciatively.

“Darko,” Aiden greeted, discreetly moving Vince up beside him. “I'm ready to work, as always, and this is Vince.”

“H-hello,” Vince said softly, blushing already as he looked at Darko, licking his red lips as blue eyes scanned up planes of muscle to meet powerful light eyes. The boy extended his pale hand, drawing a slightly shaky, demure breath.

“Hello to you. Aren’t you a handsome young thing?” Darko said, taking his hand to shake it, his eyes lingering over the shy, bright blue eyes and bubblegum pink lips. “You just graduate too?”

“I did,” Vince said, as Aiden back up and over to Nigel, elbowing him with a smirk on his face. The raven haired boy continued to shake, almost awkwardly, hypnotized by Darko’s eyes, his mouth and the masculine dimple in his chin. “And t-thank you. You're very um, handsome too.”

Darko smiled then, the edges of his eyes crinkling. “Well, sweet thing, you want a drink before it gets too crowded in here? Perhaps we can talk, get to know each other, if it’s alright with Mr Aiden, that is?” he asked with a smirk, glancing over at the other boy.

“I'll allow it,” Aiden grinned, holding Nigel’s arm. Vince smiled and fluttered his lashes, his heart racing.

“I'd like that, a lot, Darko,” Vince whispered, rocking from heel to toe as he smoothed his hair the best he could and tried to look sexy.

Darko walked out. “Gentlemen,” he said, excusing himself, and placed a hand on Vince’s waist to guide him back out. “What’s your favorite adult beverage, love?” he asked as they walked out.

Aiden grinned as his friend was lead out and the boy warmed to Darko’s touch. “I've only ever had a beer. I would like something sweet, with cherries, please?” Vince said, looking up at the Romanian as he leaned against the counter at the bar, ass pert through form-fitting jeans.

“I’ve got something sweet for you, beautiful.” Darko rolled up the sleeves of his dark blue button down shirt and grinned at the boy. He took a bottle down from the shelf behind the bar and began mixing a drink. He pulled out some fresh cherries and mint, poured the rum after a few minutes, placed the beautiful glass on the bar in front of Vince. “It's a cherry mojito, darling,” he said, brushing his hand deliberately over the teen’s as he made intense eye contact.

“Thanks,” Vince said, more than enjoying the touch. Could he and Darko have what Nigel and Aiden did? He hoped so. The boy took a sip, humming as he kept his eyes on those piercing blues and licked his lips afterwards to catch a stray drop of the beverage. “This is really good. I like it a lot.”

Darko watched the boy take his drink - that pretty little tongue and slight blush in his cheek stirred something deep inside him. “I'm glad you do. So, you seeing anyone, Vince?”

“No, I'm single,” Vince grinned, leaning a little closer to Darko, drawn to him in a magnetic way. He took another sip, pulling out one of the cherries to wrap his lips around. “I bet you probably are though, huh?”

Darko leaned on the counter towards Vince and brushed his fingers along his jawline, finally running his thumb over Vince's bottom lip. “I'm not, as a matter of fact. Completely, a hundred percent single,” he said in a deep voice, looming over the beautiful teenager.

Vince set his drink down, his heart hammering like a drum in his chest as he darted his tongue out to sweep over Darko’s thumb, briefly wrapping his lips around the tip. Letting go, he hummed, looking at the big man through dark, wispy lashes. “Oh. Well that's good news,” he said bluntly and sweetly, head canted up.

Without preamble, the older man leaned down impulsively and took Vince's mouth slowly, sucking his bottom lip before licking the seam and sliding his tongue inside. He slid his hand to the back of his head, bracing him there and kissing deeper.

Vince felt the air leave his lungs at that and wrapped his slender arms around Darko’s torso, moaning quietly into the older man’s mouth. It was even better than kissing Aiden; the Romanian was so masculine. “Wow…”

“Now, beautiful, I know my man Nigel well enough to know he probably laid one on you already. As smitten as he is with your little friend, I bet he’s at least kissed you. So let me ask you, am I as good a kisser, or should I maybe try to convince you more?” Darko purred in Vince’s ear.

“Um, he has, Aiden has too, but I like how you kiss better,” Vince said, shyly, ducking his head a little. He hoped Darko didn't think he was easy. “But I would still like for you to kiss me again, if you want…”

The Romanian raised his eyebrows a little as he thought of watching the two teenagers kiss, and he licked his lips. “I do want. Take your drink into my office, yeah? Come on,” he prodded, looking around the club as people filtered in, the bouncer and their waitresses had everything under control.

“Okay, sure,” Vince smiled and took up his drink, walking back into Darko’s office. Aiden and Nigel weren't there, which was good. He sat down on the leather couch, took a big drink of his mojito and then set it down, looking up at the big Romanian.

Darko closed the door behind them and sat down on the couch, slipping his hand around the boy’s slender waist. “Now, where were we, Vince, hmmm?” he asked, his other hand moving up to caress his jaw line and bring him closer.

“I think you were gonna kiss me again,” Vince whispered, coyly and wet his lips, preparing to be kissed again. He placed his small hand on Darko’s thigh, just letting it rest there.

Darko pulled Vince to him and snaked his hot tongue inside the boy’s mouth with a deep moan. He tasted of cherries and mint, just like the drink he’d made him. Rough hands worked their way under Vince’s shirt to rub over baby soft, smooth skin. “God, you’re fucking gorgeous,” he whispered.

Vince responded with a moan, his hands going to clutch into the shirt Darko wore, his cock throbbing in his jeans. He sucked in the older man’s tongue, arching his body into the touch as his skinned formed goose flesh wherever those large hands roamed. “And you're so s-sexy.”

“Come sit on Daddy’s lap, beautiful,” he urged, murmuring urgently against his ripe lips.

That turned the young man on and he slid over onto Darko’s lap, his hands curling on his shoulders to brace himself. “Like this?” he whispered in question, looking down into striking blues. “Can I kiss you again, Daddy?”

The Romanian slid his grip to palm over Vince’s pert ass, kneading the flesh through his tight jeans. “Fuck yeah, I insist you do,” Darko answered huskily. He licked into the slim teenager’s mouth with a ravenous hunger and moaned.

Vince rolled his hips down into Darko’s groin, all but mewling into his mouth as their tongues tangled and twirled together. He slid his fingers into the big man’s short strands as his breathing picked up to an erratic, wanton pace. “Darko…”

“Am I moving too fast for you, darling?” Darko asked as he scraped his teeth down the boy’s throat, laving his tongue over the smooth skin.

“No, but I just… I don't want this to be a one time thing,” Vince answered with another moan, holding the back of. Darko’s head to keep him there. “I am looking for something that’ll eventually be kinda like what Aiden and Nigel have. Would you like something like that?”

“Well, that’s interesting. I think I would like to get to know you better, sure, yeah, we can…” his dick twitched visibly in his trousers and he ground up to the lithe boy. “Yeah, Vince, yes...you want me to take you on a proper date, hmm?” His intense blue gaze was fixed on Vince’s eyes, and he smiled gently at the boy.

“I-I just meant that's what I want, eventually,” Vince said, his ass covering Darko’s groin so he missed out on seeing the twitch. He felt it though and it made him shiver. “I'd like that a lot. If you really wanna.”

“I do want,” Darko murmured again, sucking kisses up the boy's neck. When he shivered Darko slid his fingertips up beneath his shirt, over pebbled nipples. “Mmmm, yes I do.” He pulled the fabric up and licked over one, smirking up at Vince as he did so.

“Oh, Darko,” Vince panted, his hips grinding down into the older man’s. He grabbed his face, almost desperately and kissed him, deeply. “I want you so bad.”

Darko unzipped his fly, pulling out a thick, veiny, uncut cock, and nipped at Vince’s neck as he did the same to the boy. Pre come flowed from each of them, and he wrapped a large hand around both cocks. “What do you think of that, hmmm?”

The boy gripped Darko’s shoulders, his head lolling back as his spine curved. “Oh god, it feels so good,” he moaned, and then kissed down the Romanian’s muscular neck, scraping his teeth down the side. “I can't wait for our date.”

“I’ll take you someplace nice, whatever you want. Fuck,” he groaned. As Vince exposed his neck, Darko growled, biting his neck and then licking over the tender skin as he stroked them in unison. He tugged his shirt over his head, tossing it to the floor.

Vince in turn took his shirt off too, doing the same, rubbing their chests together as he rutted up into Darko’s fist. He then reached out his hand to take the Romanian’s cock into his own, meeting his eyes as his slender fingers gripped and worked him. “I don't care where it is, s’long as it's with you,” he moaned loudly.

The Romanian felt himself getting too close to his climax, the touch of bare skin between them too much for him to resist. He fed from Vince’s mouth, scraping his teeth along his tongue and exploring him as he rolled his hips against the boy. “Fuck, fuck, fuck,” he grunted as he shot up between them, hot thick creamy ropes covering their chests. He hadn’t meant to, but it was just too much to resist and he cursed in English and Romanian as he came.

Seeing Darko come like that, feeling his hot, sticky nectar as it covered them, brought forth the boy’s release. He cried out, hips working feverently, the pink tip of his dick spurting out gobs of milky come between them. “Daddy-!”

Darko sucked hard kisses over his neck and held him through it, groaning at how decadently hot it was to see the perfect teenager like that. “Oh baby, you’re fucking one of a kind, wow…” he rasped. He was looking forward to a lot more of this.

“So are you,” Vince smiled, panting as he found Darko’s lips to slot with his own. He kissed him languidly, tasting every corner of his mouth as their hearts seemed to beat at the same rhythm. “I'm glad we met… “

“I am too, beautiful,” Darko replied, kissing him in return and licking into his mouth slowly as their breathing calmed.

***

“Think they’re fuckin’?” Aiden asked Nigel, wiggling his brows as he sat spinning around in his boyfriend’s office chair. He hoped they were but he also wanted his friend to find something stable and solid. “They've been in there a looong time.”

Nigel chuckled at the question. “They might be, darling. If I know Darko, they probably are,” he laughed as he watched Aiden spin playfully.

“Makes me kind of horny, you know? But we can fuck later if you want,” Aiden grinned, hopping up to go sit sideways on Nigel’s lap on the couch. He hooked his arms around his neck and leaned in to kiss him. “Darko better be good to him, or I'll kick his ass. I mean it.”

“Mmmmm. Darling what are you going to do when you fuck me so much, my dick breaks off?” he chuckled, rubbing Aiden’s very round, pert ass firmly. Honestly, he couldn't wait to get the teenager home. Not that location ever stopped them.

“Then I guess I'll be fucking you,” Aiden grinned and moved forward to ghost his lips over Nigel’s ear. He bit once and then got off his lap. “Let’s go look for them, see if they are in Darko’s office maybe? I wanna know what's happening.”

Nigel grumbled a little, knowing Aiden was looking for trouble. He reached for his wrist to pull him back. “Now, angel, shouldn't we give them their privacy?” He said with a wicked smirk.

“Spoil all my fun why don't cha,” Aiden teased and plopped back down on Nigel’s lap, facing him this time to wrap his legs around his waist. “I guess we should though. I just worry you know?”

“I noticed we haven’t heard anything from Vince’s brother Marcus. What ever happened to him?” Nigel asked, nipping kisses along the boy’s sharp jawline.

“I dunno,” Aiden answered, not having paid much mind to him. He tilted his head up to give Nigel room, exposing the long column of his throat. “I'm sure he's lounging at home, mooching off his parents.”

The Romanian was rather relieved that kid had wisely fucked right off. It was getting busier now, as they could hear the music beginning to pump louder through the door, and he was secretly glad they couldn’t hear whatever Darko and Vince were up to.

“You're not saying anything,” Aiden pointed out, wondering why Nigel went silent. “Something wrong?”

Nigel shook his head and smiled. “I was just thinking, angel, that’s all. Nothing wrong at all. I am just glad Marcus fucked off, before, and hasn’t given you any problems. That’s all.” He rubbed Aiden’s back affectionately and left more kisses over his neck, please now he could leave an array of marks on his boy and not worry anymore what anyone would say.

“Oh ok, gotcha,” Aiden nodded and raked his fingers through Nigel’s hair. He leaned over to brush his lips near the Romanian’s ear, to his mouth where he just enjoyed breathing the same air for a minute. “You're just worried he's been flirting with me, right? That he's trying to get with me when I was at school?”

Nigel made a frowny face and grumbled a bit. “Yeah, angel, I have given it some thought. But if I thought he were doing something like that, I’d have done something about it by now,” he said with a smirk, stroking his long, chestnut curls.

“You're so sexy when you're jealous,” Aiden whispered and closed the gap between their mouths, greedily licking between Nigel’s full lips to twirl hot tongues together. “I prefer you. Only you. You're the only man--person--I need.”

Nigel growled at that, loving to hear the words from the gorgeous young thing’s lips. Even though he knew it, it was still good to hear. “And you’re the only person I need too, angel.”

“Better be,” Aiden growled back and then grinned, splaying his fingers over Nigel’s clothed chest. He blew out a breath and pursed his lips together. “I want a drink. Don't you?”  
“I’d love one, darling. You want from the bar or from my desk?” He asked, lips hovering over Aiden’s ear before burying his nose in soft curls.

Aiden was trying to slither out of the office, so a little peeking, though Nigel was making it hard, literally and figuratively with the way he was titillating him like that. “Mm, maybe the bar?” he whispered, an innocent lilt to his tone. He really was thirsty though. “Kinda in the mood for a mixed drink, yanno?”

Nigel was oblivious to whatever Aiden was up to and smacked him on the ass. “Alright, we can mix one. You want to try your hand at it or you want me to make it?” He asked.

Aiden had been half trained already to bartend but mostly he'd helped behind the scenes, with clean up and such. “I'd rather you make it, baby. You do a better job,” he smiled.

“Alright. Watch and learn, then,” Nigel smirked, leading him out to the bar.

In the hallway, they could hear moaning coming from Darko’s office, and Nigel looked back at Aiden and rolled his eyes with a short laugh. “I guess that should answer your question,” he joked.

“Oh it does,” Aiden nodded, leaning a little towards the door as they passed it. He was quite the nosey, gossipy little thing at times. He still wasn't sure if they were actually fucking though. He'd have to ask Vince later. “Bet Darko’s gonna give it to him really good,” he laughed and followed Nigel to the bar, his cock twitching a little.

Nigel nodded in amused but wordless agreement and went behind the bar, gathering a couple of glasses and considering the row of bottles on the wall behind them. “What do you feel like having, darling?”

“A Bahama mama,” Aiden answered, in the mood for something sweet and fruity. He sat in the barstool as a couple of men ogled the boy.

One man walked up, finely dressed and sat down next to Aiden, a glass of chianti in his hand. He looked very much out of place. He didn't speak but merely observed the boy from his periphery.

Nigel’s eyes focused sharply on the patrons eyeballing his Aiden and then at the rich-looking prick that sat beside him. He knew he needed to calm himself and not overreact as he always did. He poured two kinds of rum into a shaker and added the juices and grenadine, making the drink silently as he watched them.

Aiden knew he was being stared at, of course he did, but he didn't say anything. Not until the man to his side spoke to him.   
“I have seen you in here before tonight,” the man rasped, his finger thumbing over the edge of the bar.

“Good for you,” Aiden sassed, cutting the man a look before turning away.

“I would think you are better suited for a place that offered more beautiful things,” the patron said, with a grin. “Though I'm certain there is nothing that could rival your own beauty. The gods must have wept when they created you.”

Nigel heard it all and as he set the brightly colored beverage before Aiden, he made quite pointed eye contact with the man. “I don’t believe I’ve seen you here before. I’m Nigel. Bar owner and his husband.” The word came out before he could stop it, something about saying “husband” rather than “boyfriend” seemed like it would carry greater weight with a posturing, preening fuck like this joker.

Aiden’s jaw dropped without a thought and he found himself both flattered, as well as annoyed. It would have been nice to have at least gotten a proposal or a ring.

The man smirked, looking from Nigel to the boy.

“Ah, apologies, though I must confess, your spouse looks as surprised by the information as I suppose I was meant to be,” the elegant man said and put out money for his drink on the bar. “I was not aware he was spoken for since there is no ring on his finger.”

Nigel sniffed and wiped the bar down. “Seeing as how the private life of the owner of this fucking bar is none of your fucking business, I suggest you order a fucking drink or find somewhere else to patronize,” he said coldly, eyes blood red with rage at this asshole’s audacity.

“I'm doing quite well with my chianti, thank you,” the man said and looked at Aiden. “I fear I must bid you farewell, beauty, and if this buffoon is not all you hoped he'd be, come see me,” he said and then slid his card over to the teen rising from his chair and walking back over to his corner table. He'd not given Aiden a chance to even respond.

The young man looked at the card and then at Nigel, just now sipping his drink. “Uh, so that was...random.”

Nigel sighed as he watched the man glide to his seat. “I can’t blame him for hitting on you, but you can’t blame me for shutting him down, eh?” he asked with a smirk. He looked down at the card in Aiden’s hand and back up at him, but he wasn’t going to take it away. He did want to show he had a measure of trust in the lad even if it was against every fiber of his being.

Aiden ripped it up and pushed the pieces to the edge of the counter towards Nigel before wrapping his lips around the straw of his drink. “No I can't blame you there,” he said, remembering how Nigel had used the word husband. He almost commented on it, but decided it wasn't something he should need to mention. “Thanks for the drink by the way.”  
  
“Yeah uhh, and I hope I didn’t offend you with what I said. I’d be lying if I said I hadn’t been thinking about it. I know I probably shoulda done a better job with that. It just came out. We don’t need to discuss it yet if you’re not comfortable. When time comes, I’ll do it the right way, if it’s...uh...something you’re interested in,” he said, picking up the debris gratefully and tossing it in the trash.

“It's all I've been thinking about lately,” Aiden said, not uncomfortable in the least. He set his drink down after another few sips to finish it off and hopped off stool, rounding the bar. Taking Nigel’s hand, he tugged him back to the office, not worried about Vince for the time being. “Let’s finish this conversation someplace more private, baby.”

Nigel looked over his shoulder and raised his eyebrows with a smile as he walked with the boy to his office. “Yeah?” he asked with a hopeful look in his amber eyes.

“Yeah,” Aiden answered with a smile, closing the door behind them once inside. He immediately kissed Nigel against the wall and then pulled back to gaze at him. The boy suddenly got down on his knee, peering up at his boyfriend. “I don't have a ring, but I’m asking you to ask me to marry you,” he said with a little grin, telling the Romanian with that statement what he really wanted. “At some point when you're ready. I think you'll like the answer.”

Nigel’s heart felt like it was going to beat out of his chest, looking down at the sweet, beautiful, deceptively innocent face peering up at him. He smiled and tugged the boy to standing. When Aiden was standing he descended to his knee with a rough dry laugh and looked up at him. “I don’t have a ring, but I’ll remedy that soon enough. My darling beautiful, Aiden, my only love, you have so many options and choices in your life, you could have someone younger, more handsome, but you choose me, and I can’t believe my luck but I’ll never question it. I want you to be with me the rest of our lives, angel. I want you to marry me. Will you, Aiden Galvin?”

Aiden considered being a joker and saying no at first, but he was far too happy to be asked. “Yes!” he all but shouted, emotion swelling in his breast as he looked at Nigel--his fiancé. “I'll marry ya even though you don't have a ring yet.” He chuckled then, and opened his arms expectantly, gazing warmly at his husband-to-be. It was all so unexpected and to think it came from being hit on by a stranger. “I love you, baby.”

Nigel sank into Aiden’s embrace, and wrapped his arms around him, too. “I was thinking of it for a while, just so you know. The divorce was finalized as I was thinking of it even before then. I'm sorry it came up like this. I meant to do it proper.” He said, rubbing Aiden’s back affectionately.

“We've never really done anything by the book, so it's cool,” Aiden assured and inhaled Nigel’s scent as smiled against his strong chest. “Good to know you aren't just doing this because of tonight though. I was kinda worried.”

Nigel sighed and rubbed his face. “Hey, at least I didn’t haul the guy out on his ass and beat him,” he joked. “Not that I didn’t want to. But no, I wanted to ask you for awhile. It’s just that with graduation and all...you have your life ahead of you, all of it, and I didn’t want to...I don’t know…” he huffed a bit, not even sure how to say the words. Words he knew were true but didn’t want to admit.

“After what happened at that party… I'd have thought you would've wanted to prove to me otherwise ya know?” Aiden said but he'd forgiven Nigel for that now. He smiled and kissed him. “All that matters though is that you asked me. I can't wait to get married to you and I can still write novels and all, draw. Being married won't change that and our age difference has never mattered to me before.”

“What happened at the party?” Nigel asked, furrowing his brows as he tried to recall what Aiden was referring to. After a second it dawned on him and he remembered Vince. “Ahhh. Well, yes, and darling I want to encourage you to do your graphic novels. I think it’s time we found you a publisher as well, darling, if you’re really interested?” He suggested.

The fact that Nigel couldn't remember, was a good sign to Aiden and he kissed Nigel for it and for the last offer as well. “That sounds good,” he purred and squeezed his fiancé. About that time there was a knock on the office door, a light little kittenish sound. “Speaking of Vince,” he whispered with a chuckle and let go of Nigel.

Nigel smirked and loosened his hold on Aiden so he could get the door. “Well, who could that be,” he asked with a dark chuckle.

Vince stood at the door, as it opened, his hair mussed and skin flushed. He had a bruise on his neck from where Darko had marked him, even though they hadn't had sex yet. “Hey,” he smiled, and look at Nigel then to Aiden, who walked over and tugged Vince in.

“Looks like someone had some fun,” the curly haired boy said, grinning from ear to ear.

“We did. Darko and I are going to have a date. I like him so much. Thank you both for bringing me to meet him.”

Nigel laughed as he looked the very dishevelled boy up and down. “Wow, so much, eh? Darko’s better than I thought, I suppose,” he said with a smirk, and laid a caring hand on Vince’s shoulder. “I’m glad he’s being good to you. I’ll make sure he keeps it up, or I’ll kick his ass, okay? You tell us,” Nigel said, his hand sliding down Vince’s arm as he moved behind Aiden and held him from behind.   
Vince blushed at the touch, obviously still finding Nigel and Aiden attractive, but he was to be Darko’s now, and he knew Nigel was happy with Aiden. This would be neat. Maybe they could even double date or have couples’ dinners. “He's really good,” Vince swooned, his lashes fluttering as he looked at the pair. “And thank you, I'll let you both know if he misbehaves,” he giggled.

“Yes, let us know. We want you two to work out so you can attend our wedding,” Aiden grinned, breaking the news that way.

“Oh my god!” Vince squealed and practically jumped on them with a congratulatory hug. “That’s so cool! Congrats you two!”

Nigel beamed with pride at his gorgeous little fiancé. “Thank you, Vince. I’m very fucking pleased he said yes. I do have to get a ring, but don’t worry, I will soon enough. In fact we should go look at them tomorrow, darling,” he said to Aiden.

Aiden canted his head back to look at Nigel, leaning against him. “I think that's a good idea!” he said excitedly and turned to Vince again. “Where’s your beast of a man?” he asked Vince, hearing what sounded like footsteps thudding down the hall.

Darko came through the open door, breaking into a rather stupid smile when his eyes landed on Vince. “There he is. Nigel, Aiden….thank you for bringing this sweet boy over to the club, yeah? I think we’ve hit it off well,” he said, his blue eyes flashing.

Nigel raised his eyebrows and grinned. “Well fuck me. I haven’t seen you this fucking chipper in years. I’m pleased as fucking punch you two hit it off so well. My Aiden is quite a matchmaker.”

“Do I hear a raise for the matchmaker?” Aiden joked, not in need of anything really but he loved to mess with Darko, and Nigel for that matter. “I'm glad, but be good to my friend, Darko. I'm tougher than I look.”

Vince laughed and leaned into Darko, staring up at him. They'd just met but if felt like they were destined for one another. “He's good to me already…”

Nigel chuckled. “I’ve got a raise for you, angel…”

Aiden shook his head at Nigel but pressed his ass against his groin. “I bet you do… I want it when we get home.”

Darko felt something warm tug at his normally cold heart, he definitely felt it growing in his chest. He wrapped both arms around Vince then, pulling him close. “Gonna take you somewhere really nice for our first date,” he grinned.

Vince smiled up at Darko and blushed again, leaning into him. “As long as we're together, it doesn't matter where but I do like nice places.”

Darko grinned and kissed Vince then, tugging him closer. “Let’s go have another drink, yeah, love? And I’ll see you home safe tonight.”

Nigel took Aiden’s hand. “I have to do a little work and then we can go, okay love?” He said to Aiden, kissing his forehead before walking back over to his desk

Both Aiden and Vince nodded, smiling in their own ways at their big strapping men.


	14. Chapter 14

Vince was so excited. Tonight was his official first date with Darko. He dressed in a pair of black dress pants and a maroon button up shirt, hair gelled up a bit. The boy paced back and forth, eagerly awaiting his arrival. He was just glad his parents were out of town and his brother was off with his friends.

Darko walked up the sidewalk to Vince’s front door, checking his breath in his hand briefly before running the other through his hair. He wore a steel gray, tailored suit and crisp white shirt, no tie, opting to leave the neck opened and relaxed a bit. His short, buzz cut hair was perfectly in place, and he’d even used this expensive musky aftershave Nigel had given him for his birthday one year. He knocked on Vince’s family’s door, wondering if the rest of the family was home or not.

Vince opened the door seconds after he heard the knock and gasped when he saw Darko looking like that. “H-hey,” he smiled and suddenly felt underdressed, even if he was wearing nice clothing. “You look so handsome. Did you want to come in or leave? My family's all out for the night.”

Darko smiled as he saw the beautiful vision before his eyes. He looked Vince up and down slowly, licking his lips, and then extended his arms out, tilting his head towards the car in the driveway. “Well, don’t you look absolutely breathtaking. We have reservations at my favorite restaurant, that I hope you’ll enjoy,” he said, lips quirking into a smile.

Vince blushed and nodded, walking out and locking up. “Thank you,” he smiled and embraced Darko, slotting himself between his arms. He wasn't sure if it was an invitation for a hug or a grand gesture, by he wanted to feel him. “I know I'll enjoy it, if it's your favorite.”

Darko squeezed him, rubbing his hands up and down his arms. He buried his nose in the boy’s short dark hair, inhaling deeply. He smelled good and clean, like soap and a bit like baby powder, altogether delicious. He placed his fingertips beneath his chin, tilting his head up, and kissed his soft lips sweetly. “Let’s go, beautiful,” he said.

“Let’s,” Vince hummed and then let Darko help him into the car. He buckled up his seat belt and his phone went off. It was a text from Aiden, with a smirk face and eggplants. The boy started laughing and texted back quickly telling him to shut up, before he turned to his date and smiled. “That was Aiden.”

Darko glanced at the phone and grinned. “Was it, then? What did he say?” he asked as he started driving down the road.

“He just sent a smirk face and eggplant emojis, which means sex,” Vince laughed and put the phone away. “I told him to shut up.”

Darko chuckled lightly and reached his hand over to rub Vince’s thigh. “Yeah, I’ve seen those eggplants that you guys use. I still don’t exactly understand why a vegetable represents a dick, I mean, of all vegetables. Why not a cucumber?” he laughed, looking in the rear view mirror and adjusting it before putting it back on the steering wheel.

Vince audibly gasped at the feel of Darko’s hand there and he worried his lower lip, his cock twitching. “Yeah, right? I think maybe it's because it looks swollen or something?” he explained with a swallow, looking at the handsome man.

Darko could feel almost feel the hum of excited electricity vibrating through the teenager when he touched him, and it pleased him greatly. He couldn’t wait to see how Vince would respond when he got him naked in his bed. “Swollen, ahhh. I see. Maybe because it’s nice and thick, hmmm?” he mused with a grin.

“Y-yes, thick and hard, I bet,” Vince whispered, shifting in his seat, his thigh muscle flexing under Darko’s palm. He wasn't sure how he'd get through dinner without prematurely ejaculating at this rate.

Darko chuckled and surveyed Vince at a stop light, moving his hand the slightest bit up his thigh. “Am I making you nervous, darling? Because I don’t intend to,” he purred, the words rolling off his tongue like honey. “Soon enough, I’ll take you to my bed. I’m not too much of a tease, darling.”

“No, not nervous, just horny,” Vince answered, innocently considering what he just said. He placed his hand over Darko’s and slid it up, over his hard cock. “See? I don't wanna tease you either but there's no rush. I am looking forward to dinner but you look and smell so good…”

Feeling the hard bulge through the boy’s jeans was enough to make Darko reconsider their dinner plans, but he didn't, driving on. He squeezed, gripping Vince's cock and stroking before removing his hand to place back on the steering wheel. “You make it hard to focus, darling,” he said in a deep tone.

Vince moaned, a breathy little sound and then relaxed when the hand was gone. He missed it, weirdly enough but was also a bit relieved, just so they could get through dinner. When would they get there? The boy hoped soon. “So do you,” he laughed, his eyes glistening with each street light. “Are we close?”

“We're here now,” he smiled. As if on cue, Darko pulled into the parking lot of a very fine looking restaurant. Gold lights glittered in the entry way, and he pulled right in front of the restaurant as a man in a tuxedo greeted him. Darko opened his door and handed the man the keys as he walked to the other side to open Vince’s door. Holding out his arms to the boy, he smiled chivalrously. “Shall we?”

That certainly answered that and Vince smiled, getting out and taking Darko’s well muscled arm. “Yes,” he hummed and noticed how perfectly they seemed to fit together. The boy let him lead them inside and he marveled at how beautiful it was. “Wow, this is really cool.”

Modern architecture and decor abounded through the establishment, and Darko strode confidently up to the maître d. “Sir, yes, welcome!” the man greeted enthusiastically as he made a brief note and then led them to a secluded, private table in the back. It was a booth, lit with tea lights, and the golden glow illuminated the table with an air of romance. Darko waited for Vince to take a seat and slid in after him. “Thank you,” he said to the man and took the menus.

“This is awesome,” Vince swooned, glad they'd come now. He took a menu from Darko and began looking at everything. “It's all so fancy. I'm not sure what to get. I mean I've never eaten in a place like this before.” The teen looked over at his date with wide blue eyes, excited and smitten, but also wanting to seem grown up and cool.

“I would love to spoil you, Vince, take you to places like this and lavish you in beauty,” Darko said with a warm smile. His blue eyes focused on the teenager, and there it was, he too, was completely smitten. The boy’s youthful beauty was of course a major factor, but he realized he really wanted to get to know Vince as well. “Where in America are you from, darling?”

“Thank you.” Vince turned beet red at that, and smiled sweetly. “I um, I'm from Florida,” he answered, and sipped his water. He still didn't know what to order and the waiter came over ready to take it. The boy looked at Darko, hoping he'd just do it for him instead.

When the waiter came over, Darko ordered wine and a salad for each of them, and for their meal, a gourmet meat pizza. He thank the waiter as he left and reached beneath the table to hold the boy’s hand and revisit their conversation. “Florida. I have never been there. It’s warm, hmm?” He asked.

Vince was thrilled that Darko had ordered pizza. How cool was that? Pretty cool, in his mind. “Yeah, it's hot and crowded. Dad is in the military so we’ve been here a while but he isn't home much. Usually just Marcus and I,” he explained, not mentioning that his mom drank too much because of missing his father. “Marcus is my brother. He hits on Aiden a lot so Nigel doesn't like him. Are you a jealous man like Nigel?”

Darko’s blue eyes crinkled at the edges as he smiled and took a sip of the wine the man had poured for them. “I am, Vince, though not as bad as Nigel is. Nigel’s the most jealous man I’ve ever known. He gets a bit crazy when he’s in love, that’s for sure.”

“Aiden does too. You should have seen what happened when he caught Nigel and I kissing in the kitchen. I didn't know that they were together,” Vince said and then he ducked his head apologetically. “Sorry, that's not good first date conversation, and don't worry, I don't like either one of them. It was just one threesome and that was it. I like you. Only you. I promise.”

Darko’s blue eyes flashed with an icy glint before he could compose himself. “Nigel kissed you?” he asked with an edge to his tone. “And, who’s idea was it to introduce us?”

“Yeah, he did, but you said when we met that you had assumed he had,” Vince reminded sweetly, hoping Darko wasn't mad. “This was before I met you. Aiden is the one who wanted to introduce us, but Nigel was happy too. I didn't have sex--well oral sex yes, but not anal with him, just had that with Aiden. I… I just wanted you to know everything ahead of time. No secrets because I like you so much.”

Darko raised his eyebrows, slightly incredulous as too how to react. The kid didn’t look like a bullshitter. Maybe he was just very very oddly honest. That wasn’t a bad thing at all. He cleared his throat and looked around the restaurant, glad they were in a secluded corner. “Of course, yes, I remember that now. And that’s...that’s fine, darling, I understand. Thank you for being so...for your candor,” he smiled, wanting to put the nervous boy at ease. “Why don’t you try some of the wine?”

Vince nodded. He was a little more on the autistic side of the spectrum, very blunt and honest, but extremely high functioning. In fact, most didn't notice he wasn't a neurotypical, so he didn't dissuade them. It was just easier that way but maybe he would tell Darko. “Thanks,” he said and sipped the wine. It was good. “So, I think you should also know I… I am more closer to aspies than neurotypicals, on the autistic spectrum. It's why I'm so blunt and sometimes quiet or stoic. I am pretty good at reading people but I do have trouble sometimes.”

The dark-haired man nodded. “I’ve heard of it. My sister’s son is Autistic, but he’s nothing like you are. I didn’t know there was such a thing as degrees of functioning.” He reached across the table and picked up his hand. “I don’t mind, you know? It’s refreshing to not have to fucking guess what someone is thinking.” He stroked the boy’s knuckles thoughtfully and smiled.

“Yeah there are lots of different levels of functioning,” Vince agreed and blushed at the contact. Soft touches didn't bother him, as it did most and he wasn't overly picky about food either, though some textures did make him squeamish at times. “I'm glad you don't mind and I'm usually very honest, yes. A bit nerdy too.”

“I think by nerdy you mean smart as fuck. And being smart is sexy,” Darko said, happy to flirt with the beautiful boy. He loved the way his rosy cheeks warmed to such a beautiful blush, and the way he bit his bottom lip when he was paying him compliments.

Vince loved how Darko preened and puffed out his chest, muscles flexed in a peacocking of sorts. It was all too enticing. He leaned over and kissed his cheek sweetly, placing his hand on the muscular thigh next to him. “You're sexy. You smell good and I can't wait to see more of you.”

“The feeling is mutual, darling,” he purred, and cupped Vince’s jaw, bringing him closer to kiss his lips softly. “I’m looking forward to a lot of new discoveries with you.”

Vince took Darko’s lower lip into his mouth and suckled it, his fingers curling around his bicep. “Yummy,” he giggled and then gazed at him. “Me too.”

Darko reached under the table to caress Vince’s upper thigh and smiled as he pulled away for the kiss. “I am looking forward to going back to your house after this, darling.”

“Could we maybe go to yours?” Vince asked, a little worried that his parents might come home unexpectedly. He smiled sweetly and took a drink of his wine, licking his lips.

Darko lifted his eyebrows and nodded. “Of course we can. I do live alone, so that would be perfect. When do your parents come back?”

“Tomorrow they said, but sometimes they come back early to see if my brother is throwing one of his wild and annoying loud parties,” Vince said but he was glad Darko was fine with going to his house.

The pizza arrived finally and Vince licked his lips, taking a slice and biting into it. “This is really good.”

The Romanian took a bite as well, a bit of grease dripping as he did. He hummed in delight. “You will need your protein and energy for tonight, so eat up,” he said with a dark smile, eyes twinkling with mischief.

Vince blushed deep crimson at that and took a bite of the meaty pizza, really enjoying it. “I definitely want to make sure I am energetic and up to par for that,” he hummed and placed his free, clean hand on Darko’s thigh.

They finished their meal, staring at each other lustfully until finally they’d worked their way through the whole pie. Darko leaned back and rubbed his belly with satisfaction as he paid the waiter. “That was remarkably satisfying…as are things to come, I believe…”

“Nice play on words,” Vince grinned, finishing his drink and wiping his mouth. He popped a piece of gum on his tongue and began chewing, not wanting his breath to stink. “I think it will be very satisfying. I...I can't wait to go to your house, unless you had something else planned first?”

“I actually didn't, darling. I wanted to spend the time talking to you and getting to know you,” Darko said, taking a mint from his breast pocket to pop in his mouth. “Are you ready to go, angel? Would you like dessert? I asked them to wrap up some tiramisu and gelato to take home.”

“I think my dessert will be better eaten at, um, your house,” Vince blushed, lashes fluttering. “So I'm glad you asked them to wrap it up.” He couldn't wait to get there with Darko and not just for the sex they'd have. “Beyond that though, I want to get to know you too. I like you a lot, as I've said, so I'm ready.”

“Sounds good, beautiful,” Darko replied, and went to the front, Vince on his arm, to wait up front while the valet pulled his car around.

Once his vehicle arrived, Darko opened the door for the young man and walked to the other side to tip the valet and get in. He smiled silently over at Vince, and before long, they were pulling down a long driveway at the end of a private drive. Darko's home was large - a sprawling, modern-looking home with floor to ceiling glass that wrapped around the side and back to show off a beautiful view of the city. “Home sweet home,” he said.

Vince looked around and his mouth formed a perfect ‘O’. “Wow! This place is big and it's really nice,” he complimented, blue eyes darting around every corner, landing back on his date. “I didn't know owning a club was so lucrative, but it makes sense.”

Darko chuckled, knowing the boy was innocent to his and Nigel’s illegal dealings. The less he knew the better- safer - he’d be, and he didn’t feel like going into it all yet. “Well, I’m good with money. Thanks, beautiful,” he said, walking him inside.

Sleek, minimalist Scandinavian furniture filled the home, all in greys and black, very monochromatic and masculine. A few dramatic art pieces stood out on the walls, large, abstract canvases in black and white with sharp splashes of bright blood red creating key focal points in the hall and living room.

The Romanian led Vince into the kitchen, putting the boxes of dessert from the restaurant in the freezer for the time being. He pulled a bottle of riesling from the large, stainless steel refrigerator and looked at the boy with a quirked brow. “Would you like some wine? It’s a sweet, chilled dessert wine,” he asked.

“Sure,” Vince whispered, walking around the kitchen and running his fingers over the countertops. It was really neat and clean, which was almost shocking considering most men weren't that way. He leaned back against the breakfast bar, looking at Darko, over his muscular form and wriggled a little. “Thanks.”

Darko’s gaze roamed very appreciatively over the boy’s form, and he circled him - an excuse for getting down some wine glasses - to get a good look. “Have you had a boyfriend before, Vince?” he asked as he poured the liquor into the two receptacles.

“No, I haven't,” Vince answered, trying to standing in a sexy way, one hand on his hip as it jutted out a little to the side. He wasn't quite sure how to seem alluring. “Have you?”

Darko set the bottle down and picked both glasses up, moving closer to Vince and handing one to him. “I have, yes. But I can tell you, no one as extraordinary as you, beautiful,” he purred seductively, tipping his glass to toast the boy.

Vince blushed yet again and smiled. “Thank you,” he said and then toasted with Darko, taking a slow sip of the sweet wine. He licked his lips and set the glass down. “Are you saying I'm your boyfriend or that you want me to be? Or something else? Since you mentioned me.”

Darko kissed Vince’s lips slowly before pulling back just enough to whisper into his ear. “Unless there’s someone else you have in mind, I’d like that very much, Vince.”

“No, I only want you,” Vince moaned a little and hooked his arms around Darko’s neck. “I think we should go to your bedroom. Don't you?”

Darko nodded as he gazed down into those hypnotic blue eyes, completely taken with the nascent beauty. “Let me show you where it is, hmm?” he said placing both hands on Vince’s hips and walking him backwards. He turned the boy around when they got to the hallway, leading him to the master bedroom.

When they got inside, Vince set his drink on a coaster after one more sip and then turned to look at Darko. “This is nice. Spacious and sexy,” he said, nervous but eager.

“Thank you,” Darko answered, and pulled his dark silver sport coat from his broad shoulders, laying it across the back of a jet black, leather chair on one side of the spacious suite. He then removed his rings and wristwatch, setting them in a small tray on a dresser, and unbuttoning the sleeves on his dress shirt. “You should get comfortable, daring,” he said with a smile.

Vince watched Darko, finding every move of muscle and word to be hypnotic. He was nearly in a trance, totally under the man's thrall. At the last words, he snapped out of it and nodded, unbuttoning his shirt, once his shoes were off. He kept his eyes on his date and removed his shirt fully, exposing his smooth torso and pink pert nipples. “Do you want me to remove it all right now?”

“Strip down for me, beautiful, everything. I want to see all of you,” he instructed with an arched brow, pulling his shirt off and sliding the belt free of his trousers. He took a seat on the bed and looked up at Vince with a warm, seductive smile. “Come here, don’t be afraid.”

“I'm not afraid of you,” Vince cooed sweetly and walked in front of Darko. He undid his belt, and then his pants, tugging them off to reveal white lace panties. He'd known they were going to have sex likely, so he researched and found out that white lace was sexy. The boy just hoped that the man would like them. “I...um, I hope you don't think they are stupid looking.”

The Romanian was definitely not expecting the sight that greeted him, and he whistled low and slow. “My fucking god, I’ve hit the jackpot. I fucking love them. I just...wow…” he marveled, gripping his thick cock through his pants. He stood then and let them fall, revealing form fitting, black boxer briefs. His cock bulged obscenely, and he took Vince’s hand, pulling him towards his lap.

Vince’s mouth fell open slightly at the sight of Darko and he straddled his thick, muscular thighs, hands resting in well defined shoulders. God, he was so well built, so cut and the boy knew he had hit the jackpot too. “I'm glad you like them. I really like how you look too. Also, the black and white make for a nice contrast. It's sorta like the yin yang,” he commented and then smiled, leaning into to kiss him softly.

Darko cupped and massaged the boy’s ass, pulling him roughly against him, rolling his hips sensuously against Vince’s pelvis and grinding their cocks together through the fabric. A wet stain spread across the front of Darko’s tented underwear from pre come already flowing from the tip. He braced both arms then around Vince, gripping his head and kissing him aggressively and passionately. “Fuck, you taste so fucking good,” he murmured.

All thoughts of yin yangs were gone when Darko kissed Vince like that. He moaned and wrapped his arms all the way around his boyfriend. “You do too, mm Darko,” he panted and then looked at him lustfully before licking back inside of his mouth, starting to give a bit of a lap dance.

Darko tugged down the lacy waist band, wrapping his hand firmly around Vince’s cock and stroking it slowly. “I want to fuck you now, Vince,” he said as they kissed wet and messy, heated and panting hard.

“Please,” Vince mewled, grinding down onto Darko’s bulge and into his fist. He leaned in and licked up the side of the Romanian's neck, tasting him there. Everything about him was so sexy, so masculine; the boy couldn't get enough.

Darko placed his hands under the boy’s thighs and lifted him up, hoisting his legs around his waist and laying him on the bed. “Let’s get you out of these,” he said, tugging the lace down Vince’s legs.

“Okay, I like that idea,” Vince grinned, his skin a heated, rosy glow. He bit his lower lip and spread his thighs once he stripped off his underwear. The boy lay bare for the man, like a creme brûlée ready to be eaten.

Lips curled into a half snarl, half smile, Darko shed his boxer briefs, his thick, tanned cock springing free and slapping against his smooth, hairless belly. He crawled up the bed and began by kissing all the way up Vince’s body, breath growing fast and erratic as he licked and bit up pale, thick thighs and up to his mouth again. He gripped Vince’s cock and stroked it alongside his own, their pre come combining in a wet mess.

The sheer hunger in Darko, was something that Vince couldn't mistake. He could feel it in his touch, see if in his eyes and taste it on his tongue. It was amazing, and the boy was beside himself. The teen had never been so cherished before, so savored and it had him writhing and bucking his hips, as blunt nails scratched down the Romanian’s muscular back. “Oh my god, I want you so much…”

Darko growled against Vince’s neck, rutting their cocks together as he pulled out a bottle of lube from behind the pillow. He slathered it generously on his length, feasting from his mouth as he slicked himself up and his fingers found Vince’s hole. “You think you can take me, take all of me, Vince?” he asked roughly, voice deep with need.

“I certainly hope so,” Vince gasped, his toes wiggling as he felt Darko’s fingers there. He was nervous but excited, turned on but so smitten. Against his date’s mouth he murmured, “I can't wait to find out though.”

Darko sincerely hoped whoever he’d fucked before had prepared him because even as he replaced one finger with two, slipping up rough and fast into his hot, tight little hole, he knew he couldn’t hold back much longer. “Oh fucking hell, Vince I need to feel you,” he panted, and slid his fingers out, thrusting into him halfway at first. The top half of his cock impaled on the sweet boy, and he paused and stilled himself, letting the boy adjust. Darko could tell he hadn’t done this much. “Fuck, darling…”

Vince scrambled for purchase around Darko’s body, his heels digging into the backs of the man's thighs. He took a breath and calmed himself to let the burn go away. His boyfriend was larger than Aiden for sure and even if Aiden had been bigger, Vince had only had sex with him that once, when he'd lost his virginity. The boy sort of wished he'd saved it for Darko. Pushing those thoughts aside, he moaned and swallowed. “You feel so good, I'm okay for you to continue,” he said and licked hungrily into the Romanian’s mouth.

Darko pressed all the way in with a long, low moan, until he was seated flush against Vince’s ass. He began slow, shallow thrusts, snapping his teeth teasingly along the teen’s neck, not biting just scraping. “You still alright?” he asked in a rough voice, trying not to go too fast and hurt him.

“Oh yes,” Vince moaned, every inch of his body burning with the fires of lust. He held the back of Darko’s head, rolling his hips to encourage him further. “I want you to never stop being inside me...ungh, Daddy-”

“I’ll never stop wanting this, oh fuck, yes, Vince…” the older man groaned, snapping his hips faster and harder into the boy’s plush backside. His fat balls slapped against the ample flesh, lube dripping between his thighs wetly.

“I'm all yours Darko, all yours,” Vince groaned, breathily and tightened his legs around Darko’s waist, kissing him over and over as his climax neared the precipice. “I'm going to come soon. Oh my god, yes-!”

Darko drove all the way, his fat cockhead slamming up against Vince's prostate as he began to come undone himself. “I’m coming, Vince, come on Daddy’s fat fucking cock, come on, oh fuck,” he groaned, his seed shooting into the boy’s body hard and fast.

Vince came with Darko, his hole twitching and throbbing as come spilled out of his cock. He wrapped his limbs around him, licking each word and sound from the Romanian's mouth. “Darko, oh Daddy, mm-”

The Romanian wrapped his arms securely around the boy and rolled them both to their sides, kissing him passionately. “I’m so glad you’re mine, Vince. You’re perfect, so perfect.”

“So are you Darko, I'm glad we're together,” Vince whispered, nuzzling him, sated and smitten.

***

“So I'm guessing Vince had or well, is having a good date with Darko. He's not answering my texts now,” Aiden laughed and curled up to Nigel in bed. The boy kissed his fiancé, hitching his leg over strong thighs.

Nigel ran broad palms over Aiden’s leg and backside, pulling him to lay atop him against his furry chest. “Mmmm. Maybe they are. Who cares when I've got this in my bed, mmmm?” He growled, playfully sucking a hard kiss on Aiden’s neck, his favorite secret spot for kisses.  
Aiden moaned at that, and wriggled atop Nigel, slowly rubbing their cocks together. “Good point. I'd rather focus all my energy on you, Daddy,” he crooned and began lapping at the Romanian's neck, working his way to his ear lobe which he suckled gently, agonizingly soft. “I love you. I want you. Please, pretty please.”

“Well, when you ask that nicely,” Nigel answered, rolling his hips in a slow rhythm against Aiden’s. His hands began exploring the teen’s lithe, smooth body, his cock thickening with need. “Fucking love you, my Aiden,” he whispered roughly.

The boy kissed Nigel deeply at that, sucking his tongue and holding his face as he did. He poured all of his feeling, all of his affection and desire right into his husband-to-be’s mouth as he ground his hips with the older man's. “Oh yes, Nigel, Mm…”

The Romanian suckled Aiden’s tongue, dragging his sharp teeth across and swirling lustfully. He pushed Aiden’s thighs apart, making him straddle as he squeezed the boy's ass cheeks, slapping one and then rubbing it. “You’re fuckin sexier than anything I’ve seen in my life, you know?”

“Am I?” Aiden whispered, and began to jack Nigel’s cock with clenched cheeks. He loved that spank though, could still feel the buzzing sting and it made him want more. “Daddy, you're teasing me…” he poured and then grinned, kissing his fiancé again. “And you're sexy too.”

“Dirty boy. You just love Daddy’s cock all over you, yeah? Like when I come on your face, beautiful?” Nigel teamed Aiden’s left nipple, playing with it as it grew hard under his fingertips.

“Mhm,” Aiden answered and then lolled his head back to expose the long column of his throat, spine curving erotically as he rutted slowly. “I do, very much. All over my pretty face. I'm such a naughty boy. Greedy too. I want all your come.”

“Well that’s fortunate as fuck, because my balls are full of come just for you.” Nigel laved his tongue up the side of Aiden’s neck, sucking a hard kiss with teeth until he felt a bit of warm blood on his tongue. He hummed at the taste, happy now he could mark Aiden all he wanted and they’d never have to hide it again.

“Oh god, daddy,” Aiden moaned, laying on top of Nigel as his neck was bitten. His own cock leaked and he waited for his fiancé to have his way with him, to offer up what he wanted most. “More, I want everything.”

“Oh Aiden….there’s nothing I wouldn’t give you, my love. Nothing. You can have it all, every part of me, everything I have, just as long as you never leave me, my gorgeous fuckin angel,” Nigel swore. He wrapped a fist around both their cocks, spreading the leaking pre come down their lengths, smearing a wet sticky drop over the plump head of Aiden’s pink-tipped cock and down the side of his own darker one.

“Then make love to me, baby,” Aiden requested, groaning against Nigel’s mouth. He loved him so much and loved hearing him say those words. “I'll never leave you. You have all of me. Every bit and no one else can.”

Nigel moaned and rolled Aiden onto his back, getting on top of him. He devoured his mouth urgently, teeth scraping over tongue and lips, rutting his hips hard against him. “God, my angel,” he sighed, grinding their cocks together, pressed into Aiden’s flat belly.

“Mm, yes, talk to me,” Aiden moaned and wrapped his legs around Nigel, encouraging him for a minute as his hips lifted. The boy dug his nails into the Romanian's back, leaving pink trails in their wake. “So damned sexy.”

“God, I may come like this, Aiden,” Nigel rumbled, thrusting his cock over the boy’s harder and faster. He looked down between their bodies, muscular, thick biceps bracketing Aiden on either side. The sight was obscene, Clear fluid smearing between them, Nigel’s soft thatch of fur brushing against Aiden’s smooth, supple chest.

Aiden had asked to be made love to, but this was just as hot actually and he ran his fingertips up Nigel's biceps. It was something he'd like to get on video one day to watch later. “Oh fuck, yeah, me too,” he mewled, moving his hips to aid in the sliding of their heated flesh. He leaned over and grabbed the lube, pouring it in between them to make it even slicker. “Fuck!”

The slick between them started to make Nigel realize what he wanted. “Aiden...Aiden, I want to be inside you, I think I...please…” he rasped, and without waiting for an answer, he pushed his lube-slicked cock inside Aiden’s ass, staring intensely into his eyes as he did.

“Oh god, yes!” Aiden breathed out, his spine arching into Nigel as he gripped the Romanian's biceps. It was exactly what he wanted and his body sung its appreciation. He moaned, wanton and whorish as his eyes rolled back under fluttering lashes.

Nigel pumped into the gorgeous teenager, moaning in Romanian as he worked. Sharp teeth scraped up Aiden’s neck and jawline before finally finding his rosy pout and spearing his tongue inside possessively. The way he responded to him, it was truly like they were made for one another, and Nigel stayed buried inside him as he rolled him over once more so Aiden could control the depth and speed. “Ride me,” he whispered harshly against his soft skin.

“My fuckin’ pleasure,” Aiden moaned, roughly and did just that. He started with a slow grind, showing off his luscious body as it curved and weighed atop Nigel. Then he braced his hands on his fiancé’s furry chest, feet flat on the bed and started to impale himself on his lover's fat cock, hard and fast. “Yeah, Daddy, oh fuck, fuck!”

Nigel’s eyes rolled into the back of his head as he groaned, and the tight clench of Aiden’s body in this position felt like heaven. With the boy a top him, he could enjoy the weight of him, those full, muscular, creamy thighs around his body and especially the sinful way he writhed atop him. He reached up to caress his chest, massaging his pectorals and tweaking rosy nipples between his fingers. “Perfect, angel, oh fucking perfect, take Daddy’s dick, yeah…”

“You like how my tight, boy hole chokes your cock? Do ya, Daddy?” Aiden panted and moved frantically, his hips working back and forth, cock slapping against his belly. The way he was grinding, pressed Nigel’s cock right against his prostate and he was lost to the pleasure. “Cause you feel so good, I'm close already-”

A long sticky strand of clear pre come dripped obscenely from the blushing tip of Aiden’s cock, connecting to his taut, flat belly, and Nigel’s mouth dropped open in a wordless gasp as he tried to commit this vision above him to permanent memory. Jerking his hips up into the boy, he clamped his broad, strong palms against Aiden’s slim hips, grunting and growling animalistically. “Fuck, yes, oh fucking god Aiden,” he panted, and then wrapped his hand around the boy’s cock, stroking him. “Daddy fuckin loves it, I love how you look and feel impaled on my thick fucking dick…”

“Yeah, Daddy, oh fuck-” Aiden groaned, moving faster and faster, breathless and wanton as his orgasm neared closer and closer to release. He braced his hands on Nigel’s chest, lifting his ass and grinding it back down, lubrication squishing out of his puffy pucker. “Can I come, Daddy? Please, can I ?”

Nigel stroked Aiden faster in answer, spitting into his palm and masturbating him, bicep flexing as he did. “I want you to, fuck, I wanna feel you come on my cock. You ready to take my come too, angel?” He gasped as he looked into those blue eyes that had stolen his heart entirely.

“Oh fuck yes,” Aiden moaned out and at that moment he came, hard and hot, over Nigel’s chest as his hole clenched. He leaned forward, his cock throbbing as he kissed his fiancé with wild abandon.

Nigel’s own orgasm pulsed up his shaft, a thick stream of pearly white come filling the teenager’s ass. It squelched down his cock, oozing out wetly as he continued pumping in and out, riding out the waves with deep groans. Without pulling out, he tugged Aiden flat against, enjoying his weight on his chest. “Aiden, I love you, te iubesc,” he whispered. It had been awhile since he’d slipped into his native tongue like that with him, but in his current state, he couldn’t help it.

Aiden loved to hear it, and he held his face, gazing at him as they shared kisses and breath. “I love you too, god, I love you so so much, baby,” he whispered back and then rested his head on his furry chest. He felt his love, and hoped Nigel in turn felt his too. One thing was for certain, Aiden couldn't wait to get married.

***

The wedding day came finally and Aiden decided with Nigel to just keep it simple. So they did it at the courthouse. The boy was dressed in a grey, double breasted, pin striped suit, one that fit his form perfectly as he walked up to stand next to his fiancé, and smiled. Darko and Vince were there, madly in love now, to be their witnesses. Nigel couldn't take his eyes off the breathtakingly gorgeous teenager. He exchanged a look with Darko as they shook hands and hugged. His friend was happy for him, as was he seeing how perfect Vince and he were together. Nigel wore a dark grey suit that complimented Aiden’s. As he thought back on everything they’d been through, he knew there was no one else he wanted to be with.

They held hands as they stood before the justice of the peace and recited vows, exchanged rings, and finally said their ‘I dos’. It was simple but beautiful and the important thing was that they were married. At long last. Aiden kissed Nigel, as their friends clapped and cheered. “I love you, my husband,” he whispered, blue eyes gazing into amber.

“Te iubesc, forever, my gorgeous, darling Aiden.” Nigel cupped the boy’s cheek and leaned to press a kiss to his soft, full lips.


End file.
